Finding Her Voice
by Shaelyn McTier
Summary: Weiss Schnee, the new kid at Beacon Academy is mute. Was she born like this? Did she no longer need her voice? What happened to Weiss Schnee that caused her to lose her voice? Yang wanted these answers, but a selectively mute girl who was timid, shy and aloof is kind of hard to know. Yang however, is not easily deterred. She'll do whatever it takes to know Weiss Schnee.
1. Chapter 1

The sun sweltered on the little town known as Patch, which resided in the most central country known as Vale. Today was a day like no other as the temperature hit a hellish high of 90 degrees, something that was usual for this time of day in the summer. Most people hid inside, or in pools, or in their backyards.

But not Weiss Schnee, a fresh face to the little town. Hailing from the northern country of Atlas, this sort of temperature was definitely unusual to the snowy-haired girl. Weiss wandered the streets of the little part of the suburbia she lived in. Ever so curious, now that she was free. Though, if there was one thing that couldn't set her mind free was how hot she was.

Maybe it was a bad idea for her to wear tight skinny jeans and a jacket that covered her t-shirt on this boiling day. Either way, Weiss was not used to any of this. Not the heat, and not this neighborhood. In fact, it seemed like after aimlessly wandering for awhile Weiss had completely gotten lost.

She wiped her forehead, sweat covering almost every inch of her. She wasn't sure how long she'd last. It wasn't like she could call anyone for help, or even send someone a text to let them know where she was. Her mother was at work, and the last thing Weiss wanted was to be a nuisance once again. Her fingers anxiously tugged at her jacket's zipper, quickly removing it from her torso and tying it around her waist.

After several more agonizing steps, she blinked wildly. Her vision spurred for the moment. It never occurred to her that every step she had taken had made her dizzier and dizzier. Her legs buckled underneath her as she finally collapsed on someone's front lawn. She breathed out heavily and closed her eyes — darkness soon consuming her.

* * *

Now, Yang Xiao Long wasn't necessarily the coolest kid on the block, but she sure had a way with how she rode her 6-speed bike down the middle of the street after coming back from the convenience store several blocks down. With two plastic bags swinging from her arms and a backpack filled with Oum knows what on her back, she peddled back home as if her life depended on it.

Little did she know, it was not her life that depended on it, but that of a random girl who happened to be passed out in her front lawn as she pulled up to her empty driveway. She quickly tossed her precious bike to the ground and rushed to the young, pale stranger.

"Hey, hello? Are you okay?" She kneeled beside the smaller girl, who seemed to be out cold. Yang started to feel her face; the girl looked completely flushed, and was burning hot to the touch. Without hesitation, Yang lifted the girl up in a bridal position and carried her inside, the bags still hanging from her arms all the while.

Using her foot to knock on the door, it opened almost immediately. "Yaaaaa-Oh?" a feminine voice greeted her from inside. Ruby, Yang's younger sister, had a look of confusion upon her face as Yang slid past her without a word. "Who's that?!" Ruby followed behind her sister, closing the door behind Yang.

Yang shrugged, and placed the unconscious girl down on the couch. "Don't know. She was just in our front yard." Yang pushed stray pieces of hair out of the girl's face. "I think she had a heat stroke or something. Hey, Rubes?" She turned her head to her sister. "Can you get me some water and an ice pack? Oh, and take these to the kitchen." She handed Ruby her plastic bags and tossed off her backpack.

Ruby nodded, grabbing the bags and running off toward the kitchen. Rustling sounds could be heard in the kitchen as Yang turned her attention back to the mystery girl on her couch. She hadn't seen her before, and as small as this town was, Yang usually noticed everyone, as she had lived in this town for as long as she could remember.

Every inch of the girl's appearance, to Yang, screamed "Atlesian". The snow-white hair, the pale skin, the expensive looking combat boots that she wore. Yang knew a foreigner when she saw one. But if there was one thing that had surely gotten the attention of the blonde, it was the scar that ran across the girl's left eye. Surely, something unusual for someone from a place that was known to be as pristine and perfect as they come.

Yang lightly lifted the girl's wrist to check her pulse, and could tell that with time, she would be alright as long as she had gotten rest and water. Ruby soon returned with the requested items and handed them off to Yang. "I don't think I've seen her around here before," Ruby stated, taking a seat in front of the couch, now staring, perplexed, at the girl passed out on her couch.

Yang moved the ice pack underneath her neck, gently lifting her up and placed water on the coffee table next to her. "That's because she isn't from around here. Nobody as pale as her lives here in Patch, or in Vale for that matter. She's definitely from up North." Yang eyed the very red-faced, yet pale girl who slowly seemed to be returning to a somewhat normal complexion. Well, as normal as such a placid tone could be for this girl.

Ruby made a small sound of realization. "Oooh…" She lifted herself to her knees, looking more closely at the stranger. "She's really pretty though. You think all of the Northerners are as pretty as her?" She turned to look at Yang who had raised an eyebrow at the unusual observation.

Yang let out a small cough. "How would I know? I've never really ever met one. Besides, my assumption could be wrong." She turned her attention back to the girl who was slightly stirring in her sleep. Yang motioned Ruby to move herself away from the girl, to give her space. "Do you know when dad's coming home?" Yang asked as she leaned back into the couch, noting how much smaller the girl was, even shorter than her sister.

Ruby shook her head. "I think it's another late day shift for him. Didn't he say he would double it up?" She climbed into the nearby armchair, her hands fidgeting as she spoke, this new stranger clearly causing her sister a bit of unease.

Yang sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I think you're right. I'll cook us dinner tonight." She eyed her sister curiously. "Have you finished your homework for the summer?" Ruby responded with a sheepish, telling smile. "Ruby…" Yang warned, her tone doting, almost motherly.

Ruby hopped up from the chair, her eyes darting around the room as she refused to meet her older sister's gaze. "ItoldyouIwasalmostdoneokay-byeeeee!" She quickly ran off to her room, hoping she wouldn't be badgered by her older sister any longer. It wasn't like Ruby had a lot of summer homework left, and it wasn't that hard, either. She just really didn't feel like doing it, not while there was a much more interesting situation with a stranger in her living room.

Shaking her head, Yang once more leaned back on the couch, her eyes struggling to tear away from the pretty stranger. Yang couldn't lie, there was certainly something beautiful about this girl. Like a porcelain doll that had a slight crack on her face, but by no means did that subtract from the doll's beauty. It only added more mystery, more character. And Yang wanted to know it all.

But this girl was no doll. She was a real life person, who had happened to pass out in Yang Xiao Long's front yard. Here she laid, on the couch where Yang patiently awaited for the girl to wake up. Though, Yang herself had had quite the long day as well, and she could feel it catching up to her as her eyes started to get heavy. She let out a yawn as her eyes closed, promising herself she'd only rest for a minute.

* * *

Some amount of time later, Yang found herself waking to the sound of a loud thud at her side. Her eyes shot open just as quickly as she remembered closing them, and she turned her head and noted the girl, who had fallen off the couch in a panic.

"Hey, hey! Whoa!" Yang stood up, the girl's eyes turned to meet her as if she were a deer in the middle of a large hummer's headlights. Terrified, blue doe-like eyes met a concerned lavender pair for the first time. The girl backed up toward the couch, as far as she could away from the blonde. Yang held her hands out in front of her defensively as she tried to calm the girl, who was clearly still in some sort of panicked state. "Hey, hey! You're okay," she assured her, her voice lowering, now. "You just passed out in my yard, and you're inside my house. I promise you everything is okay."

The girl's eyes darted back and forth, clearly searching for some sort of exit. She then closed her eyes, and let out an unheard sigh. Opening them, she now met Yang's eyes once more and gave her a very weak and timid smile.

She moved her left hand over her mouth, her hand flat as she moved it downward. Her mouth, while moving, made no sound, but the words "thank you" were clear as Yang read her lips.

Yang stood there, momentarily shocked at the action, not sure which direction she should take this. "Uhh, not a problem." She eased her own stance, moving away from the girl.

Still, the stranger remained in a terrified state, but there was no way she could clearly communicate with the blonde. It had seemed that everything Yang had done for her was done in a genuine manner, so there was no shame in thanking her. But as far as the rest of her situation was concerned, the stranger had no idea how to go about it.

"I'm Yang, Yang Xiao Long," Yang had added, quickly introducing herself. She didn't seem the slightest bit concerned that the girl before her seemed to be mute.

Weiss moved her hands in movements that Yang couldn't yet understand, but she was damn good at reading lips, so it had seemed. "I'm Weiss Schnee," she had signed, her lips forming the words as her hands spelled them out. Never had Weiss seen someone so intent on listening to her as closely as this girl — Yang — suddenly had.

Yang grinned, glad to finally be getting somewhere. "Weiss to meet you, Weiss!" she joked, hoping her humor would help ease the tension in the room, still trying to show Weiss she was in no apparent danger.

Weiss looked at her a little funny, unsure about how to respond to such a joke. Usually, no one had bothered to even try to get this far with her, much less in a lighthearted manner. This had taken Weiss by surprise, but if anything, it had frightened her even more. People usually avoided someone mute, thinking that they're lame or dumb. Most of the people in Atlas, anyway, usually considered Weiss just another nuisance. Not someone who was worth their time.

Yet this was the first time outside of Weiss's own family that she had been able to sign more than one word to someone without them walking away. Maybe moving here was truly for the best.

Yang, on the other hand, was growing more intrigued with this girl the longer she stood there watching her. She suddenly wanted to know more about her. Her name was Weiss Schnee, but who exactly was this Weiss Schnee, and why did she move to Patch? A podunk town, on the outskirts of the major city to which they'd both have to commute to school come Fall. Yang had to admit, this girl could be living it up rich as a model, but to come here? Yang knew better than to be assumptious, but with someone as new, and as pretty, as Weiss, it couldn't be helped. She promised herself right then that she would properly learn how to speak to Weiss. Someone in this town had to.

"Eheh," Yang began again, a little nervously this time as she awkwardly smiled. "So, Weiss… I'm pretty sure you'd like to go home, right?" She didn't want to keep the new girl here against her will, surely she'd see her again. She would make sure Weiss would get home safe and sound. It would be easy to walk her home if they waited a little bit for the temperature to go down.

Weiss simply nodded.

"You don't want to stay for dinner or anything?" She paused. "Just thought I'd quickly throw that out there. Didn't know if you wanted to refuel or anything."

Weiss's eyes widened, as if she was actually considering the idea. Her eyes narrowed after a moment, and she shook her head no. As much as Weiss would've liked to eat, all she wanted to do was get out of Yang's house and back into her own home. She wanted to escape the bizarreness of this whole situation as fast as she could. While Yang seemed to be a gracious host, Weiss's own comfortableness was low in any sort of social situation, and her body was beginning to cramp from holding herself in a fetal position for so long.

"Alright, well…" Yang began. "Before I can let you leave I'm going to have to let you drink some water, as well as take a water bottle. I'll walk you to your house, if you don't mind. I…I just don't want you passing out again."

Weiss grabbed at the water on command, and chugged it down in a few gulps. She just wanted to get out of here.

"Whoa, okay. I'm pretty sure you're supposed to drink it slowly… or something like that," Yang said cautiously, trying to ease her once more. She studied Weiss, her expression now mimicking that of a timid puppy.

Weiss put her hand near her chest, making an A shape, and she drew it in a clockwise circle, mouthing 'Sorry'.

"W-what? There's no need to apologize. I'm not…" Yang shook her head. This girl was truly something else… and Yang continued to grow more and more interested. Weiss had drank the water as if on command, as if she was some sort of robot following directions. "Look, let me just go get you a water bottle and we can walk to your place, okay?" Yang ran off into the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge.

Weiss had begun to slowly mope toward the door. She wasn't even sure if she knew how to get home at this point. She knew her address, but at the same time she knew she had been wandering for hours. Maybe she purposely wanted to get lost… To pass out… And end up in stranger's home.

She shook her head at the thought. She was just so glad to finally, after all this time, be free.

Yang appeared next to Weiss, backpack over her shoulders and two water bottles to go. "So, where are we headed, stranger?"

Weiss sheepishly smiled and shrugged.

Yang huffed, "Well shit."


	2. Chapter 2

Walking and talking wasn't usually hard to do. But walking and 'talking' with a mute? Now that was hard to do. Yang wasn't sure what had happened to Weiss's voice, but a part of her was hesitant to ask. After all, they had only just met. So rather than trying to push the already timid girl even further out of her comfort zone, Yang decided it was better to keep talking herself, hoping it would give Weiss the chance to get to know her a little better.

Weiss, on the other hand, had found it odd that this girl — Yang — had insisted on walking her home. But after passing out and waking up in a stranger's home, Weiss's mind had seemed to completely erase the path from which she'd come. She had absolutely no idea where she was going, and it made her feel even more insecure as she walked alongside Yang, who seemed to be just as clueless as her. However, after a few moments of walking, through sheer, questioning luck, Yang had finally managed to ask Weiss a question that she could answer.

"Oh!" Yang raised a finger at her idea that was unknown to Weiss. Weiss, in turn, paid Yang no mind, as she still did not know how to properly react to a human being giving her attention, much less positive attention. "Do you happen to know your street name?" Yang turned her head curiously to Weiss as they walked down the road just a block from Yang's house. They hadn't made it too far.

Weiss made a face, currently lost in her own thoughts as she tried hard to remember. She had only lived in her house for several weeks. This was one thing she should have known, the street to her own house. Her brows furrowed for a moment then widened in realization. Weiss nodded in a timid manner. Through all this time, Yang had been intently watching her for any sort of answer.

Stopping her tracks, Weiss turned to Yang. Lifting her left hand straight up, she moved it in a twisting motion. She lipped the word 'Mirror'. Yang caught on fairly fast and nodded. "Mirror?" Yang repeated just to make sure. Weiss nodded weakly as she stepped forward for them to continue walking.

Now making her own face journey, Yang made a small yet curious 'hmph' sound as she herself just realized something. "The only street I can think of with that name is Shattered Mirror St." She scrunched her nose, blinking erratically several times before speaking up once more. "You basically walked across the whole neighborhood? At the hottest hour of the day?!" Yang's voice was loud and a little bit concerning, making Weiss flinch.

Realizing just how loud she had been, Yang apologized. "Sorry, didn't mean to spook you." She rubbed the back of her own neck. Weiss merely shook her head and put her hand up, as almost if to say 'I'm fine.' Yang returned the gesture with an apologetic smile. She rested her hands behind her head as she walked at a comfortable pace with Weiss. "Uhm…" Yang seemed to trail off as she glanced to Weiss then ahead of her.

"This walk will probably take us an hour. It'd be nice if I had a car, or a motorcycle. I'm definitely a motorcycle kind of gal…" Yang paused as she spoke, now looking to Weiss. Usually when Yang talked, there would be some sort of reciprocation in conversation. Though, in this case it was different and Yang didn't know if she should just shut up and let Weiss enjoy the peace, or if she should continue talking. "Should I… be quiet?" Yang asked, now lowering her hands to her sides.

Weiss looked at Yang, her ice-like eyes slightly widening. To Weiss, it was a wonder that anyone would even try to keep any sort of conversation knowing that Weiss wouldn't respond the way they wanted her to. It wasn't that she minded people talking to her, if they would at all. It was just that someone making so much effort to try and talk to Weiss was all so new to her. A very small smile appeared on Weiss's face for a second as she shook her head to Yang. She wanted to listen to Yang. It was nice hearing someone's voice. Even if they couldn't hear hers.

In return Yang grinned widely. "Well, if I had a motorcycle, I'd name her Bumblebee. But... I feel like I should ask you questions. I'm sure you've heard of twenty questions, and if you haven't it's basically like yes or no questions. This should be easy for you to answer… You can also say no if you don't want to play. So, are you alright with me asking you some questions?" Yang looked at her as they rounded the corner entering another street.

Once more, Weiss's eyes widened. It sounded like a game. Something so simple, yet clever, that would allow Weiss to communicate in a different form? She seemed interested. She wanted to try it out, as no one else had offered her this simple yet interesting opportunity about getting to 'talk' about herself. Weiss nodded yes.

Yang clasped her hands together, now rubbing them together. "Alright," she hummed. "Where to begin… Did you just move here?"

Weiss nodded.

Throughout the whole walk Yang continued to ask twenty simple questions. Yang learned quite a bit. She learned that Weiss had siblings. That she did in fact move from Atlas. She was going to attend Beacon Academy with Yang. That she was a little younger than Yang, who was 18, and Weiss was 17. Yang wanted to know more, so much more about the girl, but she wanted to keep it casual. She could tell that Weiss, although she had played along, was still extremely timid and hesitant about answering certain questions.

Every now and then they would drink from the water bottles and Yang would check on Weiss, asking if she was feeling okay, to which Weiss would always nod yes.

After the bout of questions, Yang would ramble about anything and everything. Weiss listened to all of what Yang had to say — it wasn't like she had much of a choice. Then again, Weiss definitely didn't mind that for once, someone was treating her like a normal human being. This whole situation for Weiss was odd, but this was something she admittedly found enjoyable.

Weiss just wished that Yang could understand her. Yang was certainly willing to try, though, something she found admirable and new. Most people would've shut up and stopped trying by now. Something that Weiss still had trouble trying to get over.

Soon enough they had arrived at Weiss's street, and Weiss, recognizing her own house, pointed straight at it. Yang smiled, glad to have gotten the girl back home safely, and they both quickened their pace. Now arriving at the driveway of Weiss's own house, Weiss turned to Yang. Her left hand moved over her mouth, and then downwards. She smiled as she mouthed a genuine "Thank you."

Yang smiled back at her. "Not a problem. Take care of yourself, okay? Drink lots of water and get some rest!" She paused to think for a moment before opening her mouth to speak one last time. "I guess I'll be seeing you around!" She waved, turned around, and left the driveway, now returning on the long trek back to her house.

"I should've brought my bike…" she muttered to herself as soon as she was out of earshot of Weiss.

Weiss pulled the house key out of her back pocket and unlocked it. She hurried inside and immediately ran to her room, faceplanting onto her bed. She let out a loud, audible groan, something she only did when she was alone. Around anyone else, she refused to so much as even make a sound, and she never, ever truly spoke out loud. Not even to herself.

This whole day had been one odd, unexpected mess. Previously, she would have thought that waking up in a stranger's house would lead to being murdered. But instead, she had been saved, and Weiss had seemed to become something along the lines of a… a friend with said stranger. The stranger known as Yang Xiao Long was adamant on talking to her. But she had expected nothing from Weiss in return, and in fact, Yang had seemed to accommodate Weiss's own needs, something Weiss certainly hadn't been used to. She'd made everything so simple, and for the first time in a long time, Yang had made her feel included.

Weiss fought against her own self doubts and paranoid thoughts. Had Yang only been so kind because Weiss had passed out in her yard? Did Yang think she was stupid like everyone else seemed to assume? Did it even matter? Would she even see Yang again after today?

She did say they were both going to Beacon Academy come the new school year, but that didn't mean they'd end up having any of the same classes. Weiss groaned loudly once more into her bed sheets. There was so much to think about, so much she had to worry about. Yang should've been the last of her problems.

With this in mind, she got herself up and made her way to the shower.

* * *

The walk home was a lot faster than Yang had expected. It may have been more or less due to the reason she had decided to casually jog back home.

The sun had almost set as she barged her way through the front door. The driveway had still been empty.

Ruby jumped up from the couch looking startled. "Yang?! Where did you go?!" Ruby stood up, now looking a bit concerned. "I finished my homework and you were gone! Without telling me!" She crossed her arms in an accusatory manner, waiting for an answer.

Yang roughly slapped a palm to her forehead. She had been completely enthralled with the new girl that she had forgotten to tell Ruby she had left the house. "I'm sorry, Rubes. I was just taking Weiss home. I totally forgot to tell you and I haven't even started on dinner." Her hand ran down her face. "How about we just order some pizza?"

Ruby grumbled. "As long as we get to order those cookie cake desserts it comes with."

Yang chuckled, nodding at Ruby's addition. Proceeding along with her action, Yang ordered pizza, and a little while later, Ruby and Yang sat in the living room with the TV on and their bodies sprawled across the furniture.

"Soooo…" Ruby began once they'd been settled in, "that Weiss girl doesn't talk much, huh?"

Yang turned her head to Ruby, looking at her curiously. "How would you know? You weren't even in the room."

Ruby made a face at her. "Oh, come on, Yang, it's not like our house is that big. It sounded like you were talking to yourself!" She paused, scrunching her nose. "You weren't actually talking to yourself, were you?"

Yang laughed, shaking her head in response. "No, I wasn't. I… think Weiss is mute. She can hear, but as far as talking is concerned... I'm not so sure." Yang sat up, now contemplating the whole situation with Weiss. "I feel bad. I think I talked her ear off on the way home. She didn't look as if she minded, but I want to be able to talk to her. To understand her, you know?" Yang sighed, leaning herself back into the couch, slowly sinking into the soft cushions.

Ruby mirrored Yang's actions as she sat up, but leaned in towards Yang. "You know, you could learn sign language. I know there are those videos and online classes you could take."

Yang popped up, her violet eyes brightening in wonder. "Ruby, that's brilliant! I'm sure she'd like it if someone could talk to her in the way that she knows!" She tackled her sister to the cushions in a crushing hug.

"Yang, cut it outttt!" Ruby groaned, struggling in her grasp. "You're so sweaty and smelly! Grossss!" Ruby's protest went unheard as Yang continued to squeeze her. "Ack, I'm… dying!" Ruby's voice trailed off dramatically.

"I'm only doing this because I know you didn't finish your homework." Yang grinned down at her, a menacing smirk on her face.

Ruby's eyes widened "W-what?! How would you know that?"

"You only focus on homework when you have your headphones in." Yang pulled away from her little sister with a wink.

Ruby groaned and wiped herself off. "Ughhh, how do you know EVERYTHING?"

Yang cackled. "Big sister knows all."

"Big sister doesn't know sign language." Ruby crossed her arms. "You're sure doing a lot for someone you just met, though."

Yang shrugged. "How would you like it if you came into a new town, being unable to talk to anyone at all? I'm doing it because it's the right thing to do. She's going to need friends. I'm plus one friend!" Yang grinned.

Ruby nodded enthusiastically before her expression fell into a frown. "It's too bad I can't be with you guys yet. How cool would it be we went to Beacon together?!"

Yang stood up and stretched as she glanced out the window. "One more year, sis." She pointed toward the bright headlights now shining through the front door.

Yang grabbed her cash and paid off the delivery man, practicing what she picked up from Weiss as she placed her right hand in front of her mouth and motioned it downwards. "Thank you!" she said to the man before closing the door.

"What was that about?" Ruby asked Yang curiously, who had returned to the living room with the pizza box in her hands. Ruby copied the motion Yang had just made to the man.

"Oh? That means Thank you. It's something I learned from Weiss. Cool, huh?" Yang grinned, moving over to the couch. Ruby hopped down next to her.

"Looks like you're already learning something!" She stole the box from Yang's hands, opening the lid and grabbing a slice.

Yang mockingly glared at her sister. "I can't wait until I learn how to say 'Do your homework,'" she said as she stole back the box, grabbing two slices and putting them together.

Together, the two of them ate.

While Weiss ate alone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ew, seriously? First period with Professor Port?" Yang groaned, eying her schedule on the way to her first class period. She should've looked at her schedule weeks before school, but here she was. Looking at it fifteen minutes before class time.

Her amber-eyed friend, Blake Belladonna, glared at her. "Yang, you know, I feel like you do this every year. But senior year? Come on." She shook her head, now returning to the contents of the book she held in her hands.

Letting out another groan, Yang continued, completely ignoring her friend. "Oobleck for third?! Seriously, what is this scheduling? Are they trying to kill me?"

Without looking up from her book, Blake asked, "Weren't you the one that signed up for all AP classes?"

A small cackle came from Yang. "Yeeeaaa…" she trailed off, starting toward her first classroom. "You think I'll get class with Pyrrha?"

"How will you _not_ get class with Pyrrha? She's valedictorian material. While you're…" Blake paused, eying her book intently. She was clearly at a good part.

"Salutatorian!" Yang proudly stated. While Salutatorian wasn't really 'first' place, it was still a very good standing in a school of over eight-hundred students. Yang fully knew that Pyrrha was and would always be the top-tier student, but it didn't make Yang think any less of herself. She just had to try harder. "It's a shame we're not in the same first period."

Blake looked up once more. "We have third together." She thought for a moment before shooting her friend a deadpan expression. "At least we can suffer together."

Both girls simultaneously shuttered and groaned. " _Oobleck…"_

Yang shook her head and shrugged, turning to Blake as she arrived to her first period. "Thanks for escorting me, Blakey." She winked.

Blake merely rolled her eyes. "I've got two dumb blondes to look after. Luckily, you're the smarter of the two, and the other one…" Blake closed her book loudly, catching the attention of several students nearby.

"Blaaaaake!" a rather loud boy shouted from behind them, tackled Blake and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Yang grinned at the boy, who grinned back at her. Blake _looked_ unimpressed, but Yang knew her better than that.

"The other is Sun." She looked up at the grinning mess of a boy. His bright blue eyes were squeezed tightly shut as he beamed at her. His scraggly blonde hair had grown out just a bit since Yang had seen him last. His lack of proper clothing for an academy was still ever-apparent. How he had not yet been expelled for it was beyond Yang and Blake.

He pulled away from Blake, now giving her a respectable distance. "Ehhh? What's this?" He gave the bookworm a light nudge. "Talking about me?"

She chuckled in response. "Oh, you know how it is, Sun. Girls talk and everything. Now why don't you do me the favor of escorting me to class?" She held out her arm, which he linked in his own. "We'll catch you later, Yang... or, well, I will. See you in third."

Sun waved goodbye to Yang with his free hand, and Yang waved back. She stood there, watching them leave with a fond smile. She admired the duo. While they weren't yet an official couple, or at least hadn't pronounced any sort of relationship status, it was clear as day that the two had a thing for each other. They were almost like soulmates, a pair that didn't need labels, or status quos, to know how the other felt.

Yang wanted a connection like theirs. One could say she was jealous, but in fact she was very happy for her friend, who always seemed to be happier in his company. There was nothing wrong with that. Hopefully enough, she would one day find someone she connected with the way Sun did with Blake.

Yang stepped inside her first period class and immediately recognized the Amazonian-looking woman known as Pyrrha Nikos. "Hello!" her sweet voice rang throughout the nearly empty classroom as she greeted Yang. Early birds usually sat in the front, and Pyrrha Nikos had already taken her throne in front.

"Hey, Pyr—" Yang was in the process of making her way into the classroom, but the girl's taller body had been blocking the way of someone she almost didn't recognize. Her hair in a tight ponytail and nicely dressed up in the school's uniform, light amounts of makeup covered her face. The only thing it didn't cover was the scar. " _Weiss?"_

Hearing her name, her head perked up, and she held the same hesitant gaze as the first time Yang had met her. Ever so slightly raising her hand beneath the desk, she gave the smallest of waves before glancing back down into her lap.

Yang immediately took the desk behind Weiss. Pyrrha now turned to both her and the white-haired mystery girl. "Pleasure to see you again, Yang! I see you're already a step ahead of me with the friend-making." Pyrrha smiled sweetly as she nodded to both Yang and Weiss. "Weiss, is it? Pleasure to meet you. I'm Pyrrha Nikos."

Weiss's eyes widened, and she gave a small wave toward Pyrrha. The girl had _tried_ to talk to her earlier before Yang had entered the classroom, but to Weiss it was unwanted attention. Was everyone here really that open to talk to anyone, and to notice someone like Weiss? It wasn't like Pyrrha had been rude or mean in the slightest, it was just that Yang, and now Pyrrha, were openly associating themselves with her, with the new girl, the _mute_. There must have been no such thing as a status quo at this school.

Pyrrha smiled at Weiss, who had turned her body to be able to see Pyrrha and Yang a little better. Weiss, still looking rather uncomfortable, glanced up at Yang. Yang tapped on Weiss's shoulder to make sure she kept her attention.

With hand movements and silenced mouth movements, Yang began to sign. Albeit a little slowly, but it was all understandable. " _Hey, Weiss, how are you feeling? You're not thinking about passing out in class, now are you?"_ She seemed to be joking, even in sign language.

Blinking erratically, Weiss sat there stunned. Did Yang just… _sign_ to her? Weiss had trouble processing what just happened. While she clearly understood the signing and Weiss was in no way hard of hearing, the effort that Yang had taken just to sign to her was unexpected, and highly unusual for someone she had just met a few weeks prior. And what was most shocking of all was the fact that Yang actually seemed _proficient_ in the language, as though she had been using it regularly on a daily basis since they had first met.

A small voice broke up the silence. "Yang?" Pyrrha lowly whispered. "What did you say to the poor girl?" Pyrrha and Yang stared at Weiss with similar confusion, who seemed to have a thousand-mile stare. Too far lost in a thought, that bringing her back might explode the universe… or something like that.

Yang shook her head. "I just asked her how she's feeling." Yang paused, a small smile creeping across her lips. "I also added an inside joke."

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow, tilting her head. "I didn't know you knew how to sign. I also didn't realize Weiss was deaf." Pyrrha began to mouth 'sorry' to Weiss.

Yang shook her head once more. "No, She's not deaf. She just doesn't talk. I also recently learned, and by _recent_ I mean the whole last four weeks of vacation." Yang leaned back in her chair and shrugged.

Weiss had now shaken herself out of her daze. Luckily, she had been listening, and luckily, Pyrrha had been asking the questions she was too timid to ask herself. But Yang had learned to sign? What if they had never met again? Wouldn't it have been a waste?

Weiss turned to Yang now, slowly signing so the blonde could keep up. " _Why would you learn to sign?"_

It was Yang's turn to be momentarily shocked. Weiss had signed more than just one word to her. Yang smirked as she was able to understand Weiss. Pyrrha, on the other hand, looked upon the secret conversation before her in confusion.

Yang shrugged before she began to move her hands again. " _To help speak for you. I know you already have this voice, but I want to make it louder!"_ she smiled enthusiastically, hoping her expression showed Weiss just how genuine her intents were. She just wanted to help. Or, at least, she wanted to be a friend. She lowered her hands, her mouth resting as she awaited Weiss's response.

Weiss lowered her own hands, a pensive look on her face. _Make it louder?_ Signing couldn't be made to be 'louder' — unless movements were exaggerated — but of course this probably wasn't what Yang had meant. Whatever she meant, it was lost on Weiss. Though parts of her appreciated that Yang had made an effort. She was clearly still a novice, but if Yang was serious, then she would improve in no time.

Pyrrha glanced between the two, making a light 'oooh' sound. "Yang, you have me beat in the language department. If you worked that hard at studying just a little more I'm sure you can take my title," she jested with a polite smile. Her tone was still light and sweet, but she and Yang had an unannounced competition between them every year. It was never in malice, and Pyrrha only did it because Yang had always asked her to, and now seemed like the perfect time to bring it up.

Yang turned to her with a snarky grin. "You know me, Pyrrha, I can do it all."

* * *

The beginning of the class had gone like every other class at the start of the year. A syllabus and introductions. Yang and Pyrrha had no problem with the introductions, but Weiss… Weiss had originally sent a letter in to the school mentioning that she was mute so that all of her teachers would be prepared. But while her teachers accommodated her, it didn't mean the whole school would, too. Soon enough, they would all know about her condition, and that scared Weiss more than she was willing to admit.

While Pyrrha and Yang had made it a little easier, the glares from the rest of her classmates made her uneasy. Plus, having to 'introduce' herself to the class, and the fact that she'd have to do that for _every_ class, was definitely the worst feeling and thought in her world.

The three of them walked out of first period together, Pyrrha immediately splitting off from the group as soon as she saw some scraggly-haired blonde. "See ya, Pyrrha." Yang waved her off, to which Pyrrha quickly turned to her with a quick smile and wave.

Yang now walked in sync with Weiss who seemed to know where she was going. "Sooo… Weiss, what's your schedule look like?"

Weiss pulled a scrap of paper from her pocket and handed it to Yang. Yang quickly scanned through it. "Huh, damn… Looks like this is the only class we have together." She rubbed her chin and handed the paper back to Weiss. "We do have lunch period together, though. You can meet my other friends." Yang grinned at her. "Do you know how to get to your class?" she asked as they walked into a different part of the hall.

Yang's words were of no relief to Weiss. She had already been nervous walking into first period, and the fact that Pyrrha had decidedly talked to her out of the blue hadn't helped, but now the rest of the day relied solely on Weiss in getting through the day. By herself, as she always had done. But no matter how used to it she got, it didn't make being alone any less difficult.

This wasn't what scared her. It was the fact that no one knew her and she couldn't _say_ anything about it. People in her old school were free to assume, just as the they were able to now. But the fact that she had been with those people since elementary made it easier for those people not to bother her. They had simply chosen to ignore her instead.

Now she had been garnering too much attention. The new girl. Always an intrigue to a new populace. While Yang and Pyrrha were certainly positive yet surprising attention, she could only imagine what sort of negative attention she would end up getting in return. She just wanted to be left alone. By both parties. But it was a little too late now.

Weiss finally responded in a nod. She already knew the way, she had made sure to come early in the morning before everyone else — or at least what she thought would be earlier than everyone else. Pyrrha didn't seem to have a problem arriving to class bright and early herself. Either way, Weiss knew where everything was. She made sure she would make it on her own.

"Do you mind if I walk with you there?" Yang nonchalantly asked, shoving her hands into her back pockets as they walked together. It seemed as Yang had already invited herself either way as she knew her own class was on the opposite end of the school.

Weiss nodded. She knew she could've said no, but part of her always felt bad for saying it.

Yang grinned. "Cool! Well, it's nice having first period with you and Pyrrha. I think you'll like Pyrrha a lot. She's a part of my friends group. That guy she ran off with is Jaune, who you'll probably eventually meet, too! Pyrrha's also the valedictorian. I'm just the salutatorian, but I know I'll beat her one day!" Yang rambled on.

Weiss had felt a little used to this, it was Yang after all. But had her ears heard her correctly? Yang was the salutatorian? This goofy girl who had managed to learn about sign language in less than four weeks was one of the top ranking students in the school? It was hard to wrap her head around. It made sense, but at the same time it didn't. Weiss, as always, remained silent during their exchanges.

Passing through the hallway was an interesting experience. Yang was acknowledged by just about everyone. Weiss merely hid behind her, trying to blend in and trying to not be _that_ person next to Yang. Just however popular Yang was, Weiss didn't like it. So instead of sticking by Yang's side, she seemed to bolt ahead and passed Yang with long strides.

Yang, immediately noticing Weiss move ahead, reached out, but just managed to miss. "Weiss!" she called out to her, only to be ignored as Weiss wiggled through the crowd, and into a classroom. Yang stood there in the middle of the hallway, students clamoring about around her. She frowned and let out a disheartened sigh. "Guess I'll see you at lunch…" She rubbed the nape of her neck before she turned around, and walked to her own class.

Weiss could feel herself begin to sweat, a small panic growing inside of her. _Too much attention. Too many people. Too much._ She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Laying her head down on her desk before class started, she just wanted the day to be over already.

* * *

The rest of the day for Yang was a breeze. Seeing Blake, Pyrrha, Weiss, and even having Sun in one of her classes definitely made her senior year exciting.

Lunch was one different story. Weiss had gone MIA. Yang had spent half the lunch period searching for her, but to no avail. It wasn't like Yang had asked for her number, either. Blake and Sun had to get Yang to eat instead of worrying for the strange girl that they weren't sure existed. Although Pyrrha had vouched for Weiss's existence, Jaune, Blake, and Sun had remained jokingly skeptical.

Weiss had managed to sneak her way into an empty classroom. There were perks to being invisible, and without Yang by her side, it was extraordinarily easy to be ignored. Bringing lunch was also a perk.

Seventh period for Weiss, however, was going to be hell. The class was filled with primarily boys, one that she could already tell was trouble named Cardin. Another boy, although oddly different, but just as much of a nuisance, was Neptune.

Neptune had dawned her the nickname 'Snow Angel', to which Weiss could only shoot him distasteful glares. Cardin was a bit ruder, and he had immediately called her 'stupid' and a word that Weiss would only repeat as 'intellectually disabled'. _Welcome to Hell's seventh circle._

As soon as the bell rang, Weiss bolted off from the classroom and out to the buses. She passed Yang without even acknowledging her.

In her peripherals, Yang turned a one-eighty and ran off from talking to Blake as she caught up to Weiss.

"Weiss, wait up!" Yang called out.

Weiss froze, standing in place. She didn't want to stop and she knew this. Yet, she was _trained_ like this.

"Uhm, I didn't see you at lunch today. I hope everything went okay." Yang looked around her and then towards Weiss, now signing, ' _I'm sorry if I said anything rude. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.'_ Her signs were slow and a little awkward, but still understandable

Weiss looked down at her feet after reading what Yang had said. None of this was Yang's fault, but Weiss always wanted to leave. To be alone. Weiss still couldn't understand why Yang had been so interested in her. Kindness was a foreign notion to her.

Now looking up at Yang, who had been patiently waiting, she shook her head. ' _It's okay. Just a rough first day.'_ Her eyes told the real truth, it was more than just rough. It was dreadful and exhausting.

Yang nodded in understanding, now grabbing her own backpack and taking out a pen. "Your hand. Can I see it?" she asked.

Weiss looked down at them, then at Yang hesitantly. Now slowly reaching out her left hand with her palm uplifted, Yang gently grabbed onto it.

The contact made Weiss flinch, her hand tensing and slightly closing. "Whoa, sorry. I know I should probably get some paper, but this way is quicker. If you don't mind I'm going to write my number on your hand. You can either wash your hand and forget about it… or you can text me if you'd like," Yang responded softly.

Weiss blinked and opened the palm of her hand. The contact the pen made with her hand was an odd sensation. She hadn't experienced this feeling before as it tickled her hand ever so lightly.

She looked at the numbers being written on her hand then back up at Yang. The sunlight hit her in an angle that made Weiss momentarily lost in the girl's facial movements. Weiss noticed her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth, a slight grin rising as she wrote. Weiss could feel Yang's thumb rubbing against the side of her hand. Yang's eyes scrunched just a bit as she wrote, her head slightly nodding. It was as if this whole moment was in slow motion.

Everything had suddenly become so intimate to Weiss that she had froze. It wasn't until Yang's own movements of her backing away that Weiss immediately pulled away as well. Weiss gazed at the number in the palm of her hand.

It was as if she held all the power of getting to know Yang in the palm of her hand.

"Old fashioned, I know. But I couldn't help it." Yang chuckled and looked behind her, noticing Blake walking up to them.

But as Yang had taken the moment to look behind her, Weiss had snuck away to her bus. Her heart pounding, the sensation of newfound anxiety had filled her.

Yang turned only to see Weiss was long gone. "H-huh?!" Yang looked around her in a cartoon-like fashion.

"Well, you look like you've seen a ghost. Actually, I think you were just talking to one. Who was that?" Blake stared into the distance, glimpsing a head of white hair disappear behind a lined bus.

Yang sighed. "That was Weiss."

"Mystery girl, ooooh." Blake waved her arms around in a ghost-like fashion.

Yang turned to Blake with a frown. "Blake, am I scary?"

Blake covered her mouth to keep in a snort. "Scary? Yang, you've been voted most huggable person three years in a row. I can bet on this year being four."

Yang crossed her arms and sighed. "I guess."

Meanwhile, Weiss took the furthest seat from the front. Her hand continued to tingle, she could still feel the sensation of Yang's musings on her hand.

Opening her hand, she stared at the number. The ink slightly smudged, but legible. Grabbing her phone from her pocket she slowly entered the number to her contacts.

She would keep it.

Just in case.


	4. Chapter 4

Had Weiss had known that her seventh period class would be literal hell on earth, she would've dropped the class. Taking AP physics by yourself was one thing, taking AP physics with two obnoxious boys that would constantly harass you in different forms was another. Focus in the class come and gone like seasons.

As long as the professor was lecturing, she could live in silence and peace as she took notes. Or, well, that was what she would've liked to think. Instead, she found herself being regularly harassed by Cardin, who would prod her back with various class utensils from the seat behind her. He'd whisper expletives and insults, not thinking she could hear him. How a boy like Cardin ended up in an AP class was beyond her.

Neptune, on the other hand, would try to behave as her 'white knight'. Trying to protect her, but flirting with her at the same time. Weiss found it lowkey annoying, even if what he was trying to do was in valiant effort. There was something about Neptune that felt genuinely... _ingenuine_ about all of his empty flirtations and awkward actions. It was like he tried too hard to appear as something he wasn't, and he was projecting it on her. That much Weiss could tell.

It didn't matter that Weiss had asked to change seats, and the teacher had granted her request. The two boys had somehow found a way to continuously be a nuisance even after she had been set in a spot away from the two. Even outside of class there would be moments that she could not escape. Attention was something she did not enjoy.

Good or bad attention, she wanted none of it. Though, as the weeks passed, she found she didn't actually _mind_ the attention she received from Yang and Pyrrha, but even then, she could only stand a little of it at a time. She had continually avoided eating lunch with them no matter how often they invited her, and she always managed to sneak away, finding solace by herself. That alone time was the only highlight in her days.

Until, of course, Yang had managed to track her down. Yang, who had spent fifteen minutes each lunch period checking every hallway. Every classroom. Until finally, about three weeks later, she had found Weiss in the corner of a home economics room, eating by herself.

This had undoubtedly caught Weiss off guard, who still had a piece of bread hanging from her mouth as she and Yang made eye contact. Weiss's brows furrowed as she pulled the bread from her mouth, placing it down on a napkin. Her body now turned to Yang.

Yang stared a little in awe as she stood at the doorway. "H-hey Weiss," she stammered, rubbing the back of her head, as though somehow she thought this was a bad idea. "I just wanted to see how you were doing, is all." She stood inside of the classroom now, closing the door behind her.

Weiss huffed and listened, like she hadn't had a real choice in the matter. Yang took another step forward.

"Sorry if this seems all sudden. I will leave you alone, but I just wanted to see if you're okay. You are okay, right?"

Yang had noted that every day, first period, Weiss would act more 'chipper'. Weiss's signing towards Yang would increase. She would even sign towards Pyrrha, to which Yang could easily translate for her. Weiss had also seemed to _smile_ a bit more. Yang had thought this meant Weiss was finally opening up!

Though, this wasn't ever the case. Weiss would continue to eat lunch away from them. Even after leaving subtle hints that they were _all_ there and wanting to meet her at lunch time. By the end of the day, Weiss would leave in a rush. Yang would be waiting at the bus stops for her and every time Weiss would hardly give Yang a glance since their first bus stop encounter. If there was one thing that Yang could not ignore, it was the look of anguish upon Weiss's face.

It was so much more different than the normal face Weiss would give them. When Weiss would glance at Yang on her way to the buses it was as if the whole world would freeze for Yang. The look that Weiss would give Yang was so much more than just a look, than just a glance. That every day at school was like a living hell and Yang wasn't sure if she was the one making it worse.

It wasn't like Weiss would talk about it. All Yang wanted to do was be there, in any way she could. So, she had finally decided to approach Weiss and see if she could convince her to come around, just once.

Weiss raised an eyebrow and nodded. Weiss had no means of opening up any time soon. She was strong. Resilient. She had faced just as worst at Atlas. And while Yang _seemed_ to have meant well, Weiss wasn't sure, exactly, what Yang was still after. The thought of a real-life friendship had never crossed her mind. Surely, Yang thought that they were still acquaintances, right?

Raising an eyebrow of her own in suspicion, Yang nodded along. "O-okay. That's good to know." Yang still stood awkwardly at a distance. "Then I guess if everything's okay, you wouldn't mind coming to a small little get-together the gang is throwing, would you?" She paused again, now rubbing the back of her neck. Part of her knew that Weiss would automatically accept the invitation, but she didn't know if Weiss would just be afraid of turning her down.

"Ahh, it'll be small. Me, Blake, Sun, Pyrrha, Ruby, and Jaune… and hopefully you. It's to celebrate the end of Summer. A pool party. The weather will be just warm enough for us to enjoy a nice swim… at least that's what the news says." There Yang went on once more, rambling to Weiss who seemed to listen as intently as she always had when Yang had gone off on tangents.

Weiss blinked several times, looking away from Yang, staring at the food before her. She sat quietly thinking about what Yang had said. A get-together? Though it wasn't big at all, this was the first get-together she had been invited to since she was a kid. It was not like she would've actually known anybody there. Well, except for Yang and Pyrrha, who were both odd in their own ways yet they hadn't shown any sort of disinterest in Weiss.

Yang and Pyrrha had continually shown their interests in Weiss. Yang, more so than Pyrrha, but that was a given. There was no reason she couldn't go. Not like she had any good excuses, and saying 'no' wasn't something she was used to.

Weiss now turned, but before she could give an answer, Yang had already quietly made her way just a few feet before Weiss. This had caused Weiss to jump in fright. Usually, Weiss could hear footsteps, but she must've been so lost in thought that she failed to notice Yang approaching her. Had she really let her guard down that easily?

Yang stopped and took a step back, noticing how she had startled Weiss. "Sh- I mean, sorry. I didn't mean to spook you. Again." Yang sighed. Why did it feel like she was taking two steps backwards every time she seriously tried to have a one-on-one with Weiss? Even if it wasn't for anything that was actually serious. Yang wondered if she ever overstepped boundaries without noticing.

Weiss shook her head and looked up at Yang. She nodded, and signed while mouthing, ' _I'll go._ '

A smile arose on Yang's face, though she wished that Weiss would've expressed more about how she felt about going. Weiss obviously didn't like letting people down, at least that was what Yang saw. Yang nodded a little more vigorously now as she stood behind the idea of Weiss coming to the get-together.

"Cool! Cool." She rubbed her hands together, then brought one hand up as if she had just remembered something. "We're all going to Blake's house for it. It's this Saturday and if you want we can pick you up, or you can walk to my house around eleven-a.m.? We'll wait for you and take Blake's car there. Or you can ride on the pegs of my sweet, sweet ride. It's not too far from my house." Yang now grinned at the thought of Weiss on her wheels, it was more of a silly thought than anything else.

Somehow, that had elicited a small smirk from Weiss. It was almost unnoticeable, but it was a good thing that Yang noticed just about everything about the girl. Weiss shook the look off of her face and moved her arms, now signing, ' _I'll walk to your house. Eleven a.m. Sharp.'_ She nodded, now staring at Yang.

Once more, Yang nodded, but in return she signed back, however much slower. ' _Cool. I'll see you there. Text me if you need anything._ ' Again, Yang's signing was a little muttered, she needed work, and lots of it. But after only having nearly a month of Sign Language underneath her belt, coming this far was definitely a surprise for them both.

Weiss let out a small cough and nodded. She wouldn't outright admit that she had been continuously impressed by Yang's signing. This girl had already been doing so much for Weiss, the least she could do was humor her at some sort of get-together. Or at least go and meet her friends for lunch. Then again, being in large crowds was something that Weiss was usually against.

A small get-together with less than ten people sounded like the best thing she could do to try and get out there. Even if the thought and the actual action of it sounded terrible. Either way, Weiss knew she had to try and if trying meant pushing herself into situations that she didn't know of what was to come... Then so be it.

Yang began to walk out of the room in a very slow and casual manner, Weiss watching her the whole way. Yang opened the door, and turned around to wave at Weiss one last time. Weiss weakly raised her own hand and gave a small wave back. As soon as the door closed she turned back to her lunch, now in peace and quiet. Yet, something felt as if it was now missing.

* * *

Saturday rolled around faster than Weiss could've imagined. Now there was nothing to fear, she told herself. What she did have to fear was that Weiss had never considered a bathing suit in these sort of situations as she walked down the block to Yang's house. She had left the house with her backpack around ten a.m., allowing her some casual walking time.

She wore her usual white-with-tints-of-red combat boots, with shorts that she had ordered online. She kept her light, baby blue jacket tied around her waist, as it was one of her many comfort objects she had to carry everywhere. Lastly, her similarly colored t-shirt was a little too big for her, but she paid no mind to it.

It wasn't as hot of a day as it was when she had originally collapsed in front of Yang's yard. This would be her second time going there, but with an actual purpose. She had memorized the route to Yang's house as her bus would often pass by the street that Yang resided on. This meant she could make it there without worrying about losing her way.

Yet every step she took slowly filled her with unease. What if they didn't actually want her there? What if she was going to make a fool of herself? Would they, too, make fun of her for not speaking? Maybe give her dirty looks, or apologetic stares? Weiss closed her eyes as she walked in a straight line down the sidewalk. She huffed as she covered her face with her hands.

Shaking herself out of it, she pushed forward. She needed to do something like this. Whatever _this_ was.

Yang had been a gracious host and a particularly odd acquaintance. Weiss was unsure if she could give her the title 'friend.' Not because she didn't want to, but Weiss didn't know what having a friend was like anymore.

Pulling out her phone from her back pocket, she rolled through her contacts. Only four of them.

Three of them were family members and the other belonged to her… acquaintance, Yang Xiao Long. Weiss hadn't really touched the number since the moment Yang had given it to her.

The memory of Yang Xiao Long gently writing her number on Weiss's hand had been embedded in her memory. A feeling she couldn't shake that made her nervous yet excited. Her mind would occasionally replay the scene. Her mind over-exaggerating it and drowning Yang in an almost undeserved amount of sunlight.

She swallowed hard, her throat feeling dry. She placed her phone back in her pocket for a moment while pulling a water bottle out from a side pocket on her backpack, and she took a quick swig. She returned it to its rightful place and pulled out her phone again.

Once more she had opened up Yang's number, but this time pulling it to text messages. There was no harm in sending her a text, indicating that she was on her way, right? Surely, that wouldn't be an annoying thing to do. Her mother usually wanted to know things like this. As did Weiss's older sister, Winter, when they all used to live together.

This was more of a formality and a reassurance towards Yang that Weiss, was indeed, coming.

Her fingers quickly swiped over the keys and hit send.

' _It's Weiss. I'm on my way.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Shoving her face deeper into the couch cushions, Yang groaned. Ever since she had awoken that day she had begun to fear for Weiss in the smallest of ways. What if Weiss overheated again? Would Yang have to go out and find her? Would they somehow miss each other along the way? Or what if someone tried to kidnap Weiss? Not like that would ever happen in this neighborhood, but Yang never knew.

She turned her body over, now staring up at the ceiling. Weiss was more than capable of handling herself, was she not? It had been around a month since Yang had her first run-in with Weiss. Usually, Yang was good at making friends. Her overly friendly and caring personality had her voted in the yearbook three times in a row for "The Most Friendly and Huggable" Award. Everyone at school knew her, or had heard of her.

But with Weiss, well, with Weiss… Yang wasn't sure where she stood with the quiet girl. She knew better than to expect the new kid to easily open up to her, but for Yang, this was something different. Something she never really had to do before, and that was to work for a friendship. Yang was always willing to accommodate her friends, but she couldn't help but feel that there was so much more to it than just this.

However long it would take, Yang would make it there with Weiss. As her friend… or… possibly...

The door handle shook wildly, causing Yang to spill herself on the floor as she scrambled to get up. "Wei-" her eyes lit up, only to be slightly disappointed as the door opened.

"What? Not happy to see your old man?" Tai eyed her with a smirk. "This damn door handle needs to be fixed," he mumbled to himself, closing the door behind him. "Aren't you supposed to be at Blake's?"

Yang fell back onto the couch with a rather loud thud. "Yeah, I'm just waiting on Weiss. I thought you were her for a second." She eyed her father as he set down his bags by the door and sat himself next to Yang.

Tai nodded. "Isn't that the girl you're learning sign language for? Why are you waiting on her, couldn't you have just picked her up?"

Yang's face contorted to that of uncertainty as she nodded. "Yup, that's the girl." She paused, letting out a sigh. "And let's say she's a little… complicated." She paused again, eyes widening as she realized how that might have sounded. "Not _bad_ complicated, but more like she's different. Like her eyes, if you look at them, there's a story in there. You can tell she wants to talk and she has a lot to say," she huffed out. "I know it seems presumptuous of me to say those things, but I know with time maybe we'll be close friends. I'm sure she needs someone like that." Yang's eyes glazed over as her mind went elsewhere, a small smirk overriding her face.

Tai, too, shared a smile — a knowing smile — as his daughter brought this new information to light. "You seem very enthusiastic about her. If I didn't know any better it almost sounded as if you were talking about Bl—" Tai felt a hand cover his mouth before he was able to finish, his words being muffled completely.

"Dad." Yang glared at him, a clear indication that she did not want to bring _that_ up. While she and that said person were, and always will be, friends, it was just that sometimes Yang had a very bad habit of getting too involved.

Tai gently removed her hand from his mouth and sighed. "Look, sweetheart, I'm not trying to hold you back from whatever you have with Weiss. Just whatever you do, remember to take care of yourself, too." His hand found its way to her shoulder.

Yang's own gaze lingered on her dad for awhile, then shifted downwards at her feet in thought. "It's not like that, Dad, you don't know her. I don't even know her, but… this is different. I know it is."

As she finished speaking, her phone loudly buzzed on the table. Yang reached over, a text from an unknown number, but as she opened the message, it became very clear who that number belonged to.

" _It's Weiss. I'm on my way."_

Yang's eyes lit up, another hopeful smile appearing on her face. She looked away from the phone for a moment to look at her dad. "Yeah, it's different," she repeated as an affirmation not only to her father, but to herself.

Tai stood up and stretched himself out. "Alright. Well, Yang, as your dad, you know I'm always looking out for you. And if she's really important to you, I'll look out for her, too." He nodded.

"Thank you." Yang turned back to her phone as her father left the room. She saved the number to her phone.

She opened the text, her thumbs now hovering over the keys. Without hesitation, she responded:

' _Hey Stranger, glad to see you're on your way. Need me to come pick you up or anything like that?'_

Hitting the send button, she put her hands down, resting them in between her legs. Within just a few seconds, her phone buzzed again.

' _No thank you. I'm on your street,'_ the message from Weiss read.

Yang scrambled off the couch once more, grabbing her backpack and phone, now rushing out to the garage and throwing open the door. She grabbed her bike, which she had attached pegs to just the day before. Now, Yang knew better than using pegs as a way to carry someone, but right now it was the only way. She could've borrowed her dad's car, but something told Yang that this would be the better way to do things.

She rushed outside, careful using the bike's stand to prop it up. Now returning to the garage, she reached for the handle to the door, and yanked it down shut.

Now kicking the bike off its stand and hopping onto the seat, she rode towards Weiss's direction. It wasn't very long before Yang had spotted Weiss, who had just seemed to round the corner onto her street.

She casually rode up to Weiss, hoping not to spook her by going at the high speeds which Yang was used to. As soon as Yang was about twenty feet away from her, she stopped her bike. She grinned widely at Weiss who seemed to have her usual deer-in-the-headlights look when it came to meeting Yang.

"Eheh… Hey, Weiss. I thought I'd meet you. Might be quicker, y'know? Do you need to stop by my house for anything? Water? Pit stop?" Yang seemed awfully eager to get a move on. She was more excited at the fact that Weiss would _finally_ meet her friends. The ones that she had eluded for so long.

Weiss's brows furrowed as she shook her head. She seemed a little unsure of how to react to Yang's clear as day excitement. Weiss bit her lip she had to admit seeing Yang like this filled her with a small sense of excitement herself. Not to mention, it was rather… _cute._ These feelings for Weiss were unusual.

She hadn't been able to express many emotions to people. Weiss usual wore a deadpan expression, and the most she could offer up was a small smile or a scowl. Not ever had she felt this… _odd,_ and yet, it was always when Yang was around that she couldn't help but let go. Little by little. Baby steps.

Yang nodded, now turning the bike around. She looked back at Weiss. "Alright, so what you're gonna do is hop on those pegs on the back wheel. Then hold on tight to my shoulder. Or backpack. Whichever you prefer. If this is your first time, we can take it slow." Yang winked. "Kidding! But really, though, don't be afraid to uhh… tell me if I'm going too fast."

A small blush crept upon Weiss's face. Of course this was Weiss's first time, how could she be so daft? Weiss had never really been on the back of a bike before. Weiss's eyes widened in realization of what Yang had just said. Did… Yang just flirt with her, with a strange innuendo, nonetheless?

Maybe it was just Weiss's imagination. She watched as Yang turned her head, looking forward. Weiss placed herself on the pegs, finding balance as she clutched onto Yang's oddly broad and muscled shoulders. She hadn't noticed this feature on Yang before, mostly because she had spent time avoiding her gaze.

Yang began to pedal slowly, speaking as she moved. "Alright, Weiss. Let's use signals. Pat me on the right shoulder three times if you want me to go faster. Pinch me on the left to slow down. Squeeze both of my shoulders tightly if you want to stop."

Weiss had raised an eyebrow at the innovative signaling system that Yang had not only probably thought of on the spot, but had once more, completely accommodated to Weiss's needs. She let out a silent huff as they pedaled at a casual pace. Maybe Yang was her friend after all.

They passed Yang's house as it seemed that Yang had quickened the pace, but only by a smidge. "Hope you don't mind if we go a little faster," Yang commented.

Yang felt three taps on her right shoulder. "Oh?" a smirked appeared on Yang's face, unbeknownst to Weiss. The pace had picked up even more. "I have to warn you, in this ride there will be one downhill ride and then we'll have to take a shortcut through the woods. Don't worry, though, I take this path all the time. No bears, lucky for us!" Yang chuckled.

They rounded several streets, their pace a little fast but nothing that Yang couldn't handle. She had done this several times with Ruby in the past when they couldn't get rides. They were lucky it wasn't too busy of a day, either. Not a lot of cars when crossing the street, but even then Yang knew better than to become reckless, especially with a passenger she was trying to befriend.

Yang would occasionally take glances behind her to check on Weiss. Their eyes meeting each time as Weiss would give her the same impassive look. When in reality, Weiss was genuinely enjoying herself.

Who knew that the feeling of the sun beating down, and the wind rushing past her, would give her such a sense of newfound longing of something she'd never had? She wanted more, and she seemed to be in luck.

Yang had spoken up once more, "Okay, you're going to want hold on a little tightly. Here's the hill. You have nothing to fear, though, I wo—" Yang felt a multitude of taps on her right shoulder. They were fast taps, that she couldn't keep up with. Yang couldn't help but bellow out in laughter. "You got it!"

Weiss's grip tightened, but only slightly so as to not make Yang stop. For some odd reason, Weiss could feel her heart pumping. Was this what excitement felt like? "Hold on!" Yang yelled.

They took a slight dip, the bike gaining speed from Yang's pedaling along with the addition of the hill's decline.

Weiss sharply inhaled, a huge grin spreading across her face as the world whirred around her. This was excitement. This was _freedom_. She could feel her voice _aching_ to yell and shout, but she held back. Closing her eyes, the grin not disappearing, she felt the wind and the excitement overtake her. She opened them once more, letting the wind hit her eyes in a speed she wasn't used to. Her eyes filled with tears from the wind pushing against them, and from the sudden rush of emotion that had hit her.

All of Weiss's life had been one whole negative emotion. Anxiety. Spite. Remorse. But this was new. So new, and Weiss wanted more, but at the same time… she was afraid of it.

"Ho—" Yang was in the process of glancing back at Weiss as she spoke.

Time now slowed down for Yang, everything about Weiss in this moment was _perfect._ Never before had she seen Weiss with such a big grin. With so much feeling showing in one simple emotion. Happiness. The feeling resonated within Yang. She could see the twinkle in Weiss's eyes, how they spoke of a better future. A once-gone dreamer, now revived right before Yang's very eyes.

Yang turned her head back to the road, her late mother's quote eerily creeping its way into her memory.

 _Scathing eyes ask that we be symmetrical, one-sided, and easily processed. Yet every misshapen spark's unseen beauty is greater than it's would be judgement._

"Different." Yang muttered to herself as she began to chuckle to herself, now enjoying the moment along with Weiss. Yang lifted her legs outwards and cheered out loudly.

The decline had ended, but their speed was still fast. Yang waited for a pinch on her shoulders that never came as she slowed down herself to take a turn, speeding up, then another turn where a cut-off between neighborhood and forest were.

Weiss had gotten lost in her thoughts and emotions, not paying attention to anything or anyone surrounding them. The rush of emotions that had just occurred kept its high over her. A wide smile plastered on her face as Yang continued to pedal to the inside of the woods.

"It's a little bumpy here. Funnily enough, I might as well own this bike path," Yang commented again as the rush of trees, bushes, and sounds whirred past them. "This totally makes me want to go mountain biking." Yang took a small turn in the path, maneuvering skillfully as she kept the bike steady.

Weiss felt the vibrations through her legs, it was an odd sensation, but again, a new feeling she just couldn't ignore. Mountain biking? Weiss was unfamiliar with such activities, but the way they had been riding, Weiss felt as if she could do anything. Try _anything._ She looked down at the blonde head before her.

This girl had actively done stuff for her that Weiss couldn't possibly dream of, but she knew better than to take someone's kindness for granted. Yang could be lying to her, after all. For all Weiss knew, everything here was fake. Weiss scoffed at her own thoughts, it seemed like enjoying a moment's peace and excitement was too much for her doubtful mind trying to seek its revenge.

Soon enough, the bike had slowed down as they pulled up to a very large two-story house that had been gated. Yang went up to a machine, entering a five-digit code, and now riding past the gates that had opened. They went down the driveway and arrived at the garage where several other cars were parked.

Weiss's eyes went wide, a sense of unease now replaced her excitement. This house was almost comparable to her house back in Atlas. A flood of memories dared to rush through her mind, but she swallowed it down. With Yang's smile pulling her back into reality, she got off the bike as Yang had done the same.

Gesturing for Weiss to come along, Yang took the lead through the front door as it was unlocked. Weiss ventured forward, following behind an eager Yang who had a slight skip in her step.

The interior of the house was just as impressive as the exterior. There was a slight monochromatic scheme along with a nature-like vibe as the wooden floors were sleek and shiny. A loud snore could be heard from another room where background chatter could be heard. "Heh. Ghira must be sleeping," Yang commented as they past the living room. "That's Blake's dad. He's a really cool guy."

Indeed there was a gruff man, leaning back on an armchair. His arms folded, his head tilted, and another loud snore emitting from him. Weiss momentarily stared at the man. Never before had she seen such a big, brutish looking man look so gentle. She wished she could say the same about her… she whisked away the thought as she noted that Yang had moved on further into the house without her.

She moved closer to the backyard, which could be seen from the inside the house as glass panes and one sliding glass door made it very clear. A lavished pool with its own rocks, waterfall, and slide appeared right before Weiss's and Yang's very own eyes. Yang removed her own backpack and left it near a table where other stuff had been strewn. Meanwhile, Weiss stood in awe.

She had never seen anything like it. Her own family never thought of owning such frivolous things. It wasn't like it mattered, though; she didn't have much family left. Or what she considered to be family, at least.

Yang lightly nudged her on the shoulder. "Cool, huh? So, you ready to meet the crew?" Yang now nodded toward the other goers. Yang opened the sliding glass door and paused, turning to Weiss. "You can put down your stuff inside and come join us when you're ready. I'll let them know you're here. No rush!" Yang happily grinned and closed the door behind her.

Weiss snapped out of her somewhat jealous gaze and turned her attention to _them._ Through the window she could see them all. She watched as Yang walked away. A slight pang of unknown emotion ran through Weiss as she watched Yang close the door behind her.

She watched through the window as Yang and her friends laughed and greeted her. They talked and made slight glances towards the door.

The large, clear windows and sliding door now now separated Weiss and Yang… and her friends. For a moment, she saw her saddened reflection in the clean windows. She looked down, shaking her head. Now removing her own backpack, but keeping her phone close at hand, she looked up at her reflection once more.

She nodded.

She stepped toward the sliding door, pausing before reaching for the handle. No door, or window, or dumb test would keep Weiss from moving forward.

The only thing she knew that could stop her was… herself. The demons that followed her everywhere she would have to battle. She knew this, but this… this was something she wanted, and she knew she had to _try._

She took this to mind and heart and grabbed the door handle, now taking a deep breath and sliding it open.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ohhhh, mystery ghost girl." Blake looked past Yang, the glass pane still a clear barrier between Weiss and the gang. Yang glanced behind her and looked back towards Blake, Sun, and Jaune, who were all relaxing outside of the pool. Pyrrha, on the other hand, took full advantage of the pool as she lazily floated in the deep end.

Rolling her eyes, Yang answered, "You've seen her before. I think. But look, she's here and she's the new girl, let's just make her feel welcome here, okay?" Yang individually glanced at each of her friends, sans Pyrrha, who already knew Weiss.

A smirk rose upon Sun's face as Yang had finished speaking. He wasn't completely paying attention to Yang; in fact, he had been staring at Weiss, who had hesitantly opened the door in front of her.

Weiss had brought up her arm to shield her face from the suddenly-too-bright sun. The heat had hit her once more as she slowly brought down her arm. Her eyes glazed over at the pool, noticing Pyrrha emerging from underneath the clear water's depths. Pyrrha's hands ran over her own head, pushing back her wet hair and looking up toward one of the boys.

Weiss, too entranced with Pyrrha, had failed to notice the group heading behind her. "Hey, ghost girl!" a male voice loudly proclaimed, a light thwap could be heard as a follow-up sound. "Ow! Err, Weiss!"

Weiss nearly jumped; the boy was entirely too loud. Too sunny. She turned to face the group, a sudden blush overtaking her. They were all entirely too close and a little underdressed. Well, this was a pool party, after all. "I'm Sun!" The boy loudly proclaimed, hands on his hips while his abs seemed to glisten in the sun. How fitting.

Weiss stepped back from Sun. A dark-haired girl approached Sun, pulling him back by the shoulder to keep a respectable distance away from Weiss. "Sorry about him, I'm Blake by the way." Blake held a book in her grip, her finger shoved in between a set of pages to mark her spot. "Pleasure to finally meet you." Blake's free hand rested on her slender hip as she tilted her head curiously at Weiss.

Suddenly, Weiss felt another wave of uneasiness hit her as she watched Blake's amber colored eyes scan her up and down. Sizing her up, like some sort of prey. Weiss's hands fidgeted, grasping at each other. "We could've sworn you didn't exist!" The boy, Sun, had once more loudly proclaimed as he draped his arm over Blake's shoulder. Blake seemed to be in the process of rolling her eyes.

A loud groan could be heard coming from Yang as she took to Weiss's side. This wasn't what had caught Weiss's attention this time. With a quick head swivel, Weiss turned to look behind her in the direction she had just come from. The door had quickly opened and closed behind them.

Another blond boy emerged from indoors. He looked eerily like Sun, but with an even goofier look about him. He looked at the pool with cheesy grin, to which Pyrrha waved and swam towards him. He then turned to the group and waved at them, too. A sudden look of surprise momentarily overtook him as he noticed Weiss.

"I didn't think she'd actually come! Welcome Weiss, we're glad to have you at our little shindig." The boy paused, giving her a short nod. "Oh right. I'm Jaune. Jaune Arc! My lady loves the name." He winked and motioned back towards Pyrrha, who had just emerged from the pool.

Weiss stood there with wide eyes; this goofy-looking boy was dating her? There was definitely no such thing as a status quo here, and that suddenly terrified Weiss. It made everything so _random_ and _wild_. That she now knew that there was nothing to expect except to expect the unexpected!

Yang had stood there silently, watching all the commotion between her friends. But her attention was mostly on Weiss and her reactions. It was hard to tell what Weiss was thinking, as her range of emotions were always long-distance stares, glares, and looks of confusion.

Though, there had been one quick emotion that Yang had caught that worried her. A look of fear, from Weiss. "Hey, Weiss," Yang gently said to her to grab her attention. She then moved her hands and arms to begin signing so only they could understand. _"If you need anything or want to leave, just let me know, okay?"_

Weiss shook her head. _"I'm fine,"_ she insisted. Weiss wanted to do this, hadn't she? She would tough it out. It was about time she tried to put herself out there. Even if she had an unwarranted amount of attention on her as the two tried to have their not-so-secret conversation. Even if this bubbling feeling of anxiety began to stir in her very being. So, Weiss swallowed it down, and let out a hefty, yet unheard breath.

Sun threw himself into the private conversation. "Yeah, what she said!" he stated as if he understood what they had said. Blake groaned, pulling Sun away from the two and back underneath an umbrella where it covered some seating for them. Now returning to her own pleasantries, Blake opened back up her book. "Heyyyy..." mumbled Sun as had been taken away from the new kid.

Pyrrha, now fully out of the pool with water dripping from her, approached Jaune, Yang, and Weiss. "Hello again!" Pyrrha gave a small wave. Weiss merely stood in awe before Pyrrha. She was _gorgeous_. Not that she hadn't been before the lack of clothes, it was just that… this … this was entirely too much!

Weiss felt a nudge against her arm, an unfamiliar touch as it had come from Jaune. "I know what you're thinking, how did a stud like me land a gorgeous gal like her. Well, it's all thanks to my dad. Ladies love the confidence!" Jaune confided in Weiss in an almost low whisper.

Weiss awkwardly stepped away from him, and moved herself closer to Yang. Weiss was entirely too close to the strange boy. Pyrrha chuckled as he overheard the one-sided conversation. "It was something like that."

Yang noted Weiss's movements away and put herself in between Jaune and Weiss as she jokingly commented, "Yeah, one half confidence the other half ignorance." Yang sported a mischievous grin.

Jaune looked like he had been struck down a notch. Pyrrha simply giggled at his expense.

Weiss merely stared at the trio wide-eyed. What sort of banter was this? Of course, it was nothing like Weiss had ever experienced, as this was her first time in this sort of situation. Was she… supposed to laugh? She had to admit, it was a _little_ funny. But parts of her still remained out of place.

Another wave of anxiety hit her.

She didn't really belong there. As 'welcomed' as they had made her feel she would always be the outsider. The loner. The mute. No matter how hard she tried, her inner demons had always found a way back to her. She struggled to make sense of the lighthearted situation.

She wanted to partake in all of the comradery, but she couldn't. She just… _couldn't._

Without a glance, Weiss walked away toward the pool and sat down to stick her legs in it. She needed to calm herself, away from the rest of them.

The trio quieted down and watched as Weiss left their presence. Jaune and Pyrrha shrugged, while Yang frowned. Sun sunbathed while Blake was too entranced in her book.

Weiss should've known better than to momentarily let her guard down. She eyed all the goers of the get-together, only to be more thrown-off as another trio had entered from the gate to the backyard.

One blue-haired nuisance she recognized as Neptune, followed by a short, yet excitable-looking redhead, and a stoic black-haired boy with a light pink streak running through his hair. "Look who I found!" Neptune stated excitedly before making direct eye contact with Weiss Schnee, who in turn looked completely horrified that _he_ was here.

As soon as Weiss heard the short girl's annoying shrill voice, she looked away. "My children!" she joyously erupted as she tackled Pyrrha and Jaune.

"Nora, calm down, they're only two years younger. They're not your children," the black-haired boy calmly stated as he walked up to Pyrrha and Jaune, who were seemingly being crushed by the small girl.

"Hey Ren, Nora…" Yang greeted them, now pausing and looking at Neptune. "Waterboy." She eyed him up and down.

In return, Neptune playfully scowled. "Oh haha, just because it's a pool party you didn't think I would show up?"

"We dragged him here," Ren stated bluntly. "Well, Nora dragged him here."

Nora, finally releasing Jaune and Pyrrha from her death grip, turned to Neptune and Yang. "I told him I'd break his legs if he didn't come!" Hands on her hips in a wide stance, she grinned widely.

Blake groaned loudly in the back. "You guys are too loud."

Sun commented in, "Yeah, how am I supposed to think about glistening in the sun if you guys don't quiet down?" Causing a light snort to emit from Blake as she returned to her book.

Pyrrha and Jaune were dragged off to where Blake and Sun were with Nora and Ren at the reins of their crazy ship.

Meanwhile, Neptune and Yang turned to look at Weiss, who had all but observed what had just went on. Weiss, now noticing the two very apparent looks coming from Yang and Neptune, suddenly felt very small.

Was it the heat that had been starting to get to Weiss? She might not have been part of their shenanigans at all, but she could already tell she was pushing past her current limit for any sort of socialization. There were entirely too many people. A majority of which she didn't know. And one Neptune who made her slightly uneasier than the rest of them.

Then there was Yang. Yang provided… much more than any of them had. A feeling that Weiss could only describe as the smallest of comforts. While of course, Weiss hadn't completely trusted Yang, she knew that there was something with Yang that she could find respite in. Now turning away from their gaze, she stared pensively at her reflection in the water.

She wanted to be left alone.

In a quiet and low whisper, Neptune began, "I didn't know that _she'd_ be here." He glanced over at Weiss before turning his full attention over to Yang. "She doesn't concede easily to my good looks and boyish charm." Without missing a beat, Yang pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I don't understand you. Gay guys aren't supposed to hit on girls," Yang stated in a low and matter-of-fact whisper.

Neptune looked mockingly offended. "And I thought ga—" A swift hand covered his mouth, muffling the rest of his words.

An intense glare came from Yang as her hand covered Neptune's mouth. "How many times am I going to have to do this today?!" She paused, scrunching her nose. "Ew, did you just lick me?" She removed her hand from Neptune's mouth.

"Bleh, bleh!" Neptune spat out. "What I was going to say is _you guys_ are usually useless. Isn't that the saying? Or something like that?" He crossed his arms, looking down at Yang. "Besides, if she doesn't go for a stud like me then you might have a chance." He shrugged, then placed a finger on her chest.

Yang swiped at his finger, removing it from her chest. "We're not useless. We're just…" she paused, unable to find the right wording for the situation. Why were they talking about this now? "Wait, you think I'm hitting on Weiss?" Her tone lowered, her eyes now shooting daggers. "That is the _complete_ opposite of what I'm doing. She's the new kid! I swear, I can't be friendly to one girl without you implying I have to have some kind of thing for her!" Yang stepped forward, she glanced to Weiss who had momentarily met eyes with her then looked away back at her own reflection in the water.

Weiss wondered what they were talking about. It was her, wasn't it? Was Neptune still trying to hit on her? Was Yang trying to keep that from happening? The two of them, Yang and Neptune, would ever so often glance at her continuously and Weiss couldn't help but notice. Another pang of anxiety hit her. Maybe being here was a bad idea.

"I'm not saying you have a thing for her." Neptune backed up, putting his hands up as if he were backing down. "All I'm just saying that we don't know what she likes… and we could. But first I need to take another whack at it." He began to back up, now doing a full one-eighty, and walking toward Weiss.

"Neptune, wai—" she reached out for him, but he was just out of reach. She lifted her hands in a motion as if she were pretending to strangle him from a distance. Yang glanced over to her group of friends who had seemingly watched some of their interactions.

Yang was afraid to go after Neptune. The whole situation she feared was about to get awkward. She knew she should've stopped him, but part of her curiosity of how Weiss would react to Neptune got the better of her. That, and she had failed to realize that Neptune was, to Weiss, a _problem._

Blake put down her book and stared, mumbling, "The gays are at it again." She lifted her book to her face once more, ignoring everything around her.

* * *

Neptune took a seat next to Weiss at the pool. He hesitantly stuck his feet in along with her. He wasn't there to swim, he was there to be with friends and to help them as best as he could. "Soooo, Snow Angel. Now, I was wondering if me and you…" He leaned in closer.

Weiss leaned away from him, her nerves already being struck. She didn't want to hear what he had to say, but she stayed. Another dastardly habit that Weiss would have to break sooner or later.

"I was thinking, you and I could go out sometime. You don't have to say anything… you can just like… you know, text me or like write it down, y'know?" He grinned widely, now wrapping his arm around Weiss and pulling her in.

Weiss immediately felt sick at his touch. _Don't touch me._ Weiss quickly looked over at Yang, an internal scream for help. Yang watched and glared, it looked like she was on the verge of walking over there as one foot had stepped forward. Or was she judging Weiss? Weiss's stomach began to boil, she could feel the pit of her stomach begin to betray her. Her mind began to fill her with doubt and spite. She should have never come here.

Neptune continued, "We'd be like the _hottest_ couple at Beacon." His hand on Weiss's shoulder began making soft circles on her arm. "Whattdya say, princess?"

Within almost an instant, Weiss removed Neptune's hand and threw him toward the pool with anxiety-and-adrenaline-filled strength. Her fight or flight instincts had just kicked in. But for Weiss, fight came first. As for Neptune, he fell into the pool, now flailing and sinking like a rock.

Weiss, still sitting, scooted backwards, and watched in horror of what she had just done.

A small glimpse of Neptune's head above water called out for help, his hand now grasping for something, _anything_. He sank once more.

"NEPTUNE!" Sun's voice loudly called. Everyone's attention was now on Neptune… and on Weiss.

Sun leapt into action, jumping into the pool, now swimming toward a limp Neptune.

Yang was in the process of walking up to Weiss, when Weiss immediately jolted past Yang and into the house. Her flight instinct had now taken hold.

* * *

Weiss looked around the house hesitantly looking for any escape. She wanted to hide. She looked down one of the hallways and looked for a restroom. Now finding one of the guest restrooms, she locked herself inside of it.

Lights turned off, she sat in the very far corner of the restroom. Her breathing was ragged as she sat in a fetal position. Her hands clutching her head, her eyes filled with silent tears. She silently rocked back and forth.

She knew she needed to calm down, but that was hard to do in an unfamiliar atmosphere. She only had one person she could truly escape to, and she wasn't there. But she could be.

Reaching into her back pocket, Weiss pulled out her phone. She sent one simple text containing the letters "SOS" to her older sister, Winter.

As she set her phone down to prop it up against the wall, it began to vibrate. Her sister's name appeared on the screen.

 _Winter._


	7. Chapter 7

"Weiss? Where are you? I need you to turn on the lights if you want to talk." Winter's voice came through the screen, concerned.

Weiss stood up, her legs trembling underneath her as she fumbled about for the light switch. Finally finding it, she switched it on, then returned to the place she had propped her phone.

A sigh escaped from her phone. "Weiss. Where are you? What happened?" Winter asked as she, too, had begun to sign out of habit.

Weiss's face began to contort into one of pure and utter desolation. She trembled as she brought her hands up to the screen, and began to sign, entirely way too fast. _"I'matsomeoneshouseandIdidsom-"_

"Weiss!" Winter's voice boomed through the phone. "You're moving too fast. I need you to take a deep breath and explain to me everything as you normally would. You're not in danger, are you?"

Weiss shook her head no as she took a deep breath, soundlessly exhaling. She swallowed hard as the events played through her mind. Neptune flailing and gasping for air. The feeling of her arm being touched, a new burning sensation replacing it.

"Weiss, I know I can't tell you not to think about it but I need you to breathe. Talk to me. You haven't had this bad of an episode in years, what's going on?"

Taking another deep breath, Weiss began moving her mouth and hands at a normal pace. _"I made a mistake. I messed everything up! I'm at someone's house, they invited me here."_

Winter made a face, looking rather intrigued, but she did not dare to interrupt.

 _"I felt like they were talking about me. They were. Someone got too close and I shoved them into the pool. I don't think they can swim and everything became too much. Just too much. I want to d—"_

"Weiss. Don't say that," Winter interrupted her almost immediately this time. "Weiss, not everyone sees you as you see yourself. You're not all those things you've made yourself out to be. You went out with people. You've never done that." Winter paused finding a small smile. "I'm proud of you. Don't let whatever this slip up was take advantage of you. You've made it this far. Keep going. Keep _trying._ Your friend, I'm sure, is fine. Mistakes happen, but you are not one of them."

Weiss's eyes welted up with more tears. She felt as if she didn't deserve her sister, having put up with her for so many years. So many pep talks, so much support, and yet the only thing Weiss could do was keep moving forward. Weiss only knew how to complain, to rant, to only speak ill of herself and only herself. She wanted to change it all.

Another interruption broke the silence as a knock came from the door. Weiss nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Weiss?" It was Yang, her voice as recognizable as ever. "A-are you okay?" Yang stood on the other side of the closed door, her voice gentle, and showing a considerate amount of concern.

Weiss looked to the door, then back to Winter in panic. _"Please don't say a word. Just sign. I need you here,"_ Weiss practically begged her sister.

Winter eyed her curiously through the phone. _"Who is that?"_

"N-now, I know you can't talk back or anything, but Neptune is fine! Just a little… washed up. Heh." Yang's voice still carried its lightheartedness in lieu of the situation. "Nobody blames you for what happened. We should've warned you that that is just how Neptune is." She paused and coughed. "He's an idiot."

Weiss's brows contorted to that of worry as she sat with her back still towards the door. _"That's Yang,"_ she signed to her sister.

 _"Is she your friend?"_ Winter asked.

Weiss made another face of confusion as she began to sign her response, her mouth forming the words in tandem. _"It's… complicated. She learned to sign for me. I think we're friends. I don't know."_

Winter let out an audible sound of bewilderment.

"Weiss, was that you?" Yang's voice sounded oddly excited on the other side of the door. "Or maybe my imagination?"

Winter started up once more, _"Sorry! She learned to sign for you? Weiss that's… great news. Her name is Yang, huh? Weiss, that sounds like a friend to me… and a good one at that. Whatever happened, don't let it get to you. Your friend doesn't sound upset, so please maybe for once… try talking to her. I'm your sister, but I won't always be there for you."_

Weiss frowned. She knew what Winter was trying to say, and as hard as it was for her to read, it was something that Weiss knew she had to work on. Winter wouldn't always immediately answer. Winter had her own life, her own problems that Weiss could never be there for. She knew Winter loved her, but Winter was far away. With a job and a future. Weiss would have to learn to fend for herself sooner rather than later.

But who was to say she couldn't find any sort of solace in someone that wasn't necessarily family?

"Uhm, anyway… Weiss… I hope you don't mind if I sit here with you. On the other side of the door, that is! When you want to come out and… uhh… talk! Or if you don't want to talk and just wanna go home that's cool, too!" A light thud on the floor could be heard as Yang took her spot next to the bathroom door.

Weiss sat there quietly listening to Yang ramble on. Just like she always had. There really was no hiding who Yang was. Yang was just… Yang. In any situation, it seemed like Yang was always upbeat about everything, even with what little interactions they had. Yang was always considering Weiss in some little, but effective, way.

Yang was trying. Which meant that Weiss had to try, too.

Weiss looked at Winter who stared at her expectantly.

 _"What do I do?"_ she asked her sister.

Winter smiled sweetly. _"You know what to do. Talk to her. If she's your friend, she'll understand."_

Another wordless sigh escaped from Weiss's mouth. She nodded. _"Okay, sorry. Thank you."_

Winter simply created a heart with her hands and smiled. Winter then disappeared off the screen. A simple message, "Call ended," had replaced the image of her face. Weiss took her phone, sticking it back into her pocket.

She simply sat in the restroom, gathering herself and biding her time as the minutes dragged on. After splashing water a few times on her face, she stood at the door. Part of Weiss wondered if Yang was still there waiting after all this time. Weiss only had the remaining strength to face Yang, as Weiss was sure that if she saw anyone else she'd probably just run home.

Lifting her hand to meet the doorknob, she hesitated. Just as she always had. Another sigh escaped her as she finally grasped onto the door. With her eyes shut she took another deep breath and turned the knob, slowly opening the door before her.

Weiss had expected to see emptiness in the hallway. Instead, Yang still sat there near the door as she played around on her own phone. Yang immediately noted Weiss's presence as soon as the door had opened.

Gentle lavender eyes met Weiss's own blue doe eyes. A small smile crept onto Yang's face as she pulled herself up off the floor.

Once more she towered over Weiss. "Hey, Weiss…" Yang began, though immediately Weiss could tell that Yang was probably going to tiptoe around the subject of what had just happened. Maybe Yang would lecture her. "You wanna get out of here?" Yang asked as she had slowly signed it, too.

A question that Yang already had the answer to as Weiss meekly nodded. "Okay, cool. I'll get your stuff. We can take Blake's car, she doesn't mind." Yang began to walk away before pausing. "If you want you can go wait by the car. I'll get your stuff."

Weiss nodded as she slowly followed behind Yang, now turning in the other direction towards the front door. She passed by the living room once more, Blake's father still sleeping soundly. This commotion must have been a usual thing as he had not stirred.

Weiss eyed Yang's bike as she left the house and entered the driveway. Her mind now wandered as she envisioned a lonely Yang riding back to her house. A tinge of guilt hit her. She questioned herself why she had come in the first place. She shook her head, trying to shake the thoughts out. She did not want to cause herself another episode.

Yang had came up behind her, now passing her as she held onto Weiss's backpack. Weiss quickly ran up behind Yang, now squeezing both of her shoulders.

Yang immediately stopped and turned around, looking at Weiss curiously.

Weiss looked down at her feet, then back up at Yang. A sorrowful look took over Weiss. She had begun to sign, lifting her hands, but before she could, Yang stopped her.

"You don't need to apologize. It's my fault, honestly. I brought you here. You don't need to worry about Neptune, though. He, well… deserved what you did." Yang weakly chuckled, her hand still holding on softly to Weiss's own. "I'm glad that you came, though. Everyone likes you, and yes, even after what happened, no one blames you like I said." Yang's gaze lingered downwards, noticing that she had been holding onto Weiss for a little too long.

Weiss hadn't noticed, either, until Weiss's own gaze followed Yang's as she had listened to her speak with such an oddly pleasant and tender tone. "Oh, shoot. Sorry." Yang let go of Weiss. An odd sensation ran through Weiss. She found it peculiar that while Neptune's touch had caused her a sense of revulsion, Yang's touch was a completely opposite feeling. Not one she would consider welcomed quite yet, but with time and with Yang's well-kept compassion, Weiss could learn to accept some sort of touch.

Weiss pulled back away from Yang, slowly nodding and holding her own arm. She rubbed the space that Yang's own hand once occupied. A sudden need filled Weiss, the need to _speak._ She looked up at Yang and began to sign again. _"Thank you. But… I chose to come. You didn't force me. It was my own decision."_

Weiss hesitated to find the right words as she wasn't done speaking yet. But Yang watched her as intently as she always had. But in this time, Yang couldn't help but crack a smirk. Weiss was opening up to her, it looked like. She had hoped that with time and patience, the progress the two could make on becoming friends would soon be filled with smiles and laughter rather than nervous looks and panic attacks.

 _'I had to try and come for myself. I guess I wasn't ready for such a large gathering.'_ Weiss looked away from Yang, her hands now fidgeting together. She felt weary as she knew that this get-together couldn't be considered a large gathering in Atlesian standards. And possibly even Vale standards.

Yang nodded, it seemed as if Weiss had possibly finished speaking. "That's okay," she spoke as she signed. "We can try again someday, maybe when you're more comfortable." She paused. "I hope that doesn't sound too offensive."

Weiss smiled sweetly, chuckling to herself internally. The way Yang continued to speak to her, as sweet and as considerate that she could be — she could tell that Yang was always trying to earn her favor.

Weiss looked up at Yang, her hands moving once more. _'I like the sound of that.'_

Yang grinned widely, as she always had, the sunny girl as vibrant as ever. But the day was still young and Weiss was already going home. Weiss found the girl's smile to be suddenly contagious. She had seen her smile plenty of times before, but sometimes Yang was so bright.

Bright enough to almost rejuvenate her.

"So, Weiss… hop in." Yang clicked the car keys she had pulled out of her pocket. A black BMW beeped near them. Blake's luxurious car had once more reminded Weiss of home. She ignored the continuous feelings it had given her. She always looked toward Yang, the feelings washing away as soon as she did.

Yang handed Weiss her bag as soon as Weiss had gotten in the passenger's seat. Starting the ignition, Yang left the driveway, now turning up the radio as she did.

Using her arm to lean against the leather interior car, Weiss lazily looked out the window. Yang continued to drive at a steady pace for minutes on end… all until the radio got louder.

She heard the DJ announce the next song, one that was high on the charts. _"Up next is the new single by Neon Katt, 'Neon',"_ the music began to blare. Weiss raised an eyebrow as her head perked up and turned to see Yang meeting her expectant confusion with a goofy grin.

As the lyrics started, so had Yang, who had began to sing. Surprisingly, she wasn't horrible. Weiss stared, almost slack-jawed.

As she sang, Yang wiggled her shoulders as if to dance, keeping her eyes on the road ahead of her. With a steady hand, and not so steady body, Yang continued in her… Xiao-nanigans.

Weiss covered her mouth, hiding a smirk. She also held down what felt like genuine laughter. Her voice wanted to come busting through, as she had never seen something so… ridiculous. On the other hand, Yang didn't seem to notice Weiss, as the blonde was in a world of her own.

Watching Yang's show seemed to be the only option at this point. Weiss stifled down multiple giggles, but the smirk on her face could not be wiped. Part of Weiss wanted to join in, even if she didn't completely recognize the singer. Or the song.

While this situation should've made her uneasy, the thought about how people could've been singing her songs filled her mind. How they could've been listening to her voice. But now Weiss was a mute, purely by her own volition. Every possible outcome of her ever singing again would've usually struck fear in her mind.

But every fear was struck away, with every bobble of Yang's head, with every note in tune, and with every dramatic face that had to accompany every word. Weiss was too entranced by the girl to even consider her true fears.

The song had ended, and Yang whimsically looked over to Weiss, sporting another goofy grin. "How'd ya' like my serenade?" she jested as she took a right into Weiss's neighborhood, then pulling up into Weiss's driveway as she parked the car. Weiss, now playfully deadpanning, suddenly filled with a vigor she hadn't ever felt before.

Usually after panic attacks, she just wanted to run and hide; to sleep; to simply just lie there and mull over everything horrible that had happened. But now, she was awake and aware. Aware of how much she suddenly _enjoyed_ being around Yang.

Maybe Winter had been right. Maybe Yang really was her friend. And maybe only a friend could make her feel this happy, for once in her life.

 _'Funny.'_ Weiss signed with a playful eye-roll, finally answering Yang.

Yang smirked and nodded. "Well, I hope you enjoyed your ride, courtesy of Yang Xiao Long." She gestured towards Weiss's own house. "Get some rest, alright?"

Weiss nodded, exiting the vehicle. She looked at her home, a home that looked like one of many carbon copy houses that resided in their neighborhood. A lonesome house that only she and her mother had resided in. A mother that was hardly around for work-related reasons.

Weiss momentarily looked back at Yang, an unease settling in as Yang waved and watched her from the car.

Weiss… didn't want her to go.

This day had been a momentous disaster for her social life along and mental well-being, and yet everything had been made okay within almost an instant.

Weiss had her sister, Winter, and with a short and sudden realization… she had Yang. All thanks to Yang, she went home not feeling as if the world was going to end.

Thanks to Yang, everything was okay because she said it would be. Words that only her sister had occasionally planted in her mind. Words that weren't spoken to her very often, but the words themselves were very powerful. Weiss Schnee was okay.

Weiss walked up to her house, taking out her key and opening the door. She turned around once more, waving goodbye to Yang who had finally reversed out of her driveway.

With her usual shining grin, she waved back as she left Weiss's driveway and then street.

Weiss silently sighed and signed to the air before entering her home.

 _'I'll see you at school, my… friend.'_

* * *

 **A/N:** To the person who was confused about the use of ASL, it isn't a language *just* for deaf or hard or hearing people. It's also a language for people who can't or won't speak for one reason or another, and prefer to use it as a form of alternative communication. Yang learned ASL because it's Weiss's preferred way of "speaking", and Yang wanted to find a way to communicate with Weiss in a way that made her comfortable.


	8. Chapter 8

The next week had graciously passed, better than Weiss could've expected from the events that had occured the weekend before. Admittedly, a lot of things had changed for Weiss those next few days at school.

Weiss found herself openly communicating more with Yang. A question here, a question there — she had even found herself casually talking to Yang and Pyrrha at times with more expression behind her signing. A silent huff of what Weiss would consider laughter, or a wide smirk, could now be seen coming from her on occasion, a very welcome sight.

In this short amount of time, Weiss could feel herself growing. A feat that Weiss could've never imagined happening until now. In Atlas, Weiss had never been granted the opportunities to grow, to befriend, to be _free_. Now she was here, in Vale. There was no chain of command, no higher status quo, and she was starting to understand that.

No longer did she fear this thought of being controlled, of everything having to have a place. Here, things just _were_. While Weiss's inner demons still tackled and questioned her, things suddenly became easier. For this, she could only thank Yang. Yang, who Weiss had secretly considered her _only_ friend.

She had thought back on Yang and their short talk about the incident. Yang wasn't angry. Pyrrha wasn't angry. Neptune wasn't angry. No one had faulted her for her mistakes. There was no yelling, no tears, no looks of disappointment. Yang had even told her that it was Neptune's mistake, and not hers. This statement itself was a question that Weiss had thought about, but it was a question to save for another time.

Everything for Weiss was changing, and for the better. Seventh period had also changed for Weiss. Neptune no longer harassed her with worn out pick-up lines, or awkward looks or winks. Neptune had now treated her as he had treated everyone else in the class. Though his personality was still a little too over-the-top in some manners that Weiss still couldn't quite place her finger on, but she had still considered that better than his treatment of her all those weeks prior.

The only thing that hadn't changed for seventh period was the trouble that Cardin had continuously caused. Even if Neptune had continued to stand up for her, she'd still reel away, ignoring every rude remark that Cardin had thrown at Weiss, and sometimes even at Neptune.

Life still wasn't easy in regards to how much attention she had garnered when in the sights of Cardin. It had seemed like Cardin had his own posse that would now show up after class. They targeted several students who looked like easy prey. Weiss was still one of them, and of course, Weiss hated every second of it.

Weiss had made it a habit to leave the school in a hurry, only giving small nods and acknowledging looks toward Yang who stood in the same spot near the bus lines everyday. She wouldn't tell Yang what was going on, why she was always in a hurry. Weiss might've considered her a friend, but it was far too soon to drop any sort of metaphorical bombs on Yang that might scare her away. How was Yang supposed to deal with a bully like Cardin, anyway?

Even at lunch, Weiss still hadn't joined the new gang. While she had told herself that slow and steady would be the way to go, joining a group of people in an entirely crowded room was still all too much for Weiss to handle. She had told Yang that she would try again when she was more comfortable, and yet more than two people was still entirely too much for Weiss.

* * *

Yang, on the other hand, kept a persistent watch on Weiss anytime she passed by. While Weiss had become a little more easygoing, open, and friendly… Yang knew that she had to do more. Know more. Ask more. And, hopefully, with time, Yang, too, would be able to share more about herself with Weiss — that was, if Weiss wanted to know about her, too.

During one certain lunch period in the passing weeks, Yang finally gained the insight that she'd been looking for into Weiss's seemingly erratic moods. Yang was seated with Blake, Sun, Pyrrha, and Jaune, who all had taken their usual seats at their table.

They had been silently watching as Cardin and his crew harassed a fellow student, Velvet. While Velvet's own friends stood up for her, there was a certain air of power and aggressiveness that Cardin held that kept everyone on edge about him. He needed to be knocked down a notch, and yet it seemed like nobody was willing to do such a thing.

"Ugh. Cardin. Gross," Neptune groaned as he leaned slightly to the left to get a better look at the big brute nearly starting a fight in the cafeteria.

Gritting her teeth at the spectacle before them, Blake huffed. "While I agree with that sentiment, shouldn't you be in class?" Blake now turned her attention to the blue-haired hooligan sitting in between her and Sun.

Sun patted Neptune on the back with a grin. "Who says a good ol' friend like Neptune can't hang out with us cool kids?"

Neptune waved off Blake's question with a shrug. "Class with Professor Peach is sooo boring. Besides, if I was there would you guys be able to document how cool of a kid I am?" He gave them all a goofy grin as he pointed his thumbs toward his chest.

Yang, completely oblivious to the conversation, was still honed in on Cardin and his lackies. Her head completely turned toward him, her eyes were burning with a glare that could probably frighten a bear. Not that Cardin noticed, but if he did, Yang would guarantee that she would become something for the jerk to worry about.

Shaking her head and returning to her lunch, she let out a frustrated grumble. "Cardin's such a dick!"

Neptune, being the fool that he was, took Yang's phrasing as an opportunity to make an ill-timed joke. "Well, you are what yo— _Ow_!"

Blake slapped him upside the head, her amber eyes narrowed in disgust. "Finish that sentence and I will end you." Neptune responded with a simple, brooding glare.

Yang sighed, too lost in her own thoughts to even notice her friends' outbursts before her. "He needs to be dealt with."

Everyone seemed to simultaneously nod, while Neptune began speaking once more. "The worst part is, he seems to get away with almost everything. Velvet's lucky to have Yatsuhashi, Coco, and Fox at lunch… but when it comes to class, people like me and Weiss have no chance whatsoever."

Yang's eyes immediately widened at the mention of the illusive girl, and for a moment everyone fell silent at their table. "Weiss?" she questioned, now suddenly more interested in Neptune than she'd been her entire life.

Neptune nodded, his expression vacant as he stole a fry off of Sun's tray. "Yeah. Seventh period is like literal hell. Cardin spends a lot of his time harassing Weiss, and it's not like I can do much about it. He turns right on me when I do." He twirled another fry between his fingers before biting into it. "Weiss leaves class almost every day looking like she's on the verge of tears. I've seen her coming out of the bathroom quite a few times, probably to wash her face or something, but it's always clear that she's upset."

Yang's eye twitched, as she had finally put two and two together. Weiss was almost always late to catch her bus. Her eyes always looked worn or tired by the end of the day. While Weiss _had_ managed to acknowledge Yang at the bus stop every once in a while, there was always a look about her that Yang couldn't completely comprehend until now.

An audible huff could be heard from Yang. Cardin truly was rotten to the core. Of course he'd pick on the new girl, who just happened to be mute, and had trouble expressing herself in any manner. It wasn't like Weiss had many friends at the school, and she certainly wasn't in the position to defend herself. Neptune, bless his soul, tried helping, but he definitely wasn't the intimidating type, and everyone knew it. Weiss was easy prey for someone like Cardin.

Why hadn't Yang caught on sooner? Why didn't _anyone_ do anything sooner? Yang definitely didn't blame Neptune for not mentioning anything, but that didn't stop her from blaming herself as she was adamant on protecting the new girl. What kind of friend was she, if at all, that she couldn't even protect her own friend?

So lost in her thoughts, Yang hadn't noticed she'd squeezed the life out of her juice box, which was now seeping out onto her hands and all over the table.

"Yang, you just murdered your apple juice," Blake muttered as she waved a hand in front of Yang's face.

Shaking herself back into reality, Yang cursed. "Shit." She shook her hands off and stood up to go grab extra napkins. She wiped the tables down along with her hands, and quickly threw away the rest of her lunch, which she had packed in a brown paper bag. Without a second thought, she reached for her backpack, and slung it over her shoulders, turning her full attention to Cardin.

He was now sitting down at his table with his posse of boys. They seemed to be laughing at something, or someone.

Yang felt a hand grab one of her one, and she quickly glanced back to find Blake's concerned gaze. "You're not going to do what I think you want to do, right?" she asked, now sharing the same suspicious expression as the rest of their group of friends.

Yang raised an eyebrow of her own, but her confusion quickly turned to realization as her eyes widened at her friends. "W-what? No. Not yet, at least. He'll get his all in due time. I'm going to go talk to Weiss."

"Ghost girl likes to talk to you, huh?" Sun playfully added.

Yang merely shook her head disapprovingly at the nickname. "I swear, if you call her that when she's with us, I will sock you. Only reason I'm not right now is because we're in public." Yang smirked, now pulling out her phone from her back pocket turning it in her hand to show off. "I texted _Weiss_ asking where she was, and she texted me back, so now I'm off. _Adieu_ , folks." She gave her friends a small smile and a two-finger salute as she bid them later.

"See ya' later, lover girl," Neptune's voice called out to Yang. Yang's head whipped back at Neptune's comment as she shot an extremely disapproving glare toward him, her head shaking in tandem.

Without watching where she had been going, she bumped into someone, taking her off-guard. "Shi—sorry," she stammered as she turned, only to freeze when she came face-to-face with Cardin.

He brushed his shoulder off and scowled. "Oh, of course, you're sorry. Maybe you should look at where you're going, you dumb bitch. You see this jacket? Worth more than your shitty family can afford."

Yang huffed and rolled her eyes, glancing back at her friends, who were now all standing and looking at her and Cardin in the middle of the cafeteria. It was as if the whole cafeteria had fallen silent.

"Whatever, Cardin, I don't have time for this." She knew better than to fall for his weak taunts, so she stepped to the side of him and walked off.

But not before he could return one last snide comment, loud enough for Yang to hear. "A dyke that no woman, not even her mother, could love. Talk about mommy issues. Fucking pathetic."

Yang froze a few feet past Cardin, her breathing hitched. Her fists clenched. She was just about ready to turn and give Cardin what he had rightfully deserved. But a buzz in her back pocket reminded her of her destination. It reminded her that someone was waiting for her. Someone far more important that Cardin.

So, she pressed forward.

* * *

Weiss sat in her original spot in the empty home economics room, no longer needing the change of rooms. She had since found contentment in her homey spot in this room. Now that they held each other's numbers, it made things a lot easier, as Yang had usually warned Weiss when she was coming.

Today, for example, Yang had asked where she was, and while Yang probably already knew where she was, Weiss liked that Yang always kept to the common courtesy of asking. And today, it seemed like Weiss would have a little visit from Yang, something she had come to welcome.

A few minutes had passed and the door opened, Weiss immediately turning to see Yang at the door.

Yang's face sported a small, unusually weak grin. "Hey, Weiss." Her tone was… _different_. It wasn't her usual cheery and happy go-lucky tone that Weiss had gotten used to. Weiss could tell that Yang was clearly trying to put up an untroubled front. Yang approached Weiss, now seating herself beside her.

Weiss quickly began to sign, wanting to get to the bottom of her friend's strange behavior. _'Hey Yang, is everything…'_ She hesitated to sign the next few words. Did she have the privilege to pry and ask Yang what was wrong? She had to ask. Weiss had considered Yang her friend. And friends cared for one another. _'Is everything alright?'_

Yang seemed to stumble over her words, incoherent sounds leaving her mouth which were quickly replaced by a very obviously-fake grin. "W-what? Yeah, I'm totally fine." She seemed to wave it off completely as she nervously scratched the back of her head.

Weiss didn't want to persist on the subject, she wasn't as gungho as Yang, but that certainly didn't mean she didn't care for Yang. So, she simply nodded, knowing that whatever was going on in Yang's mind was affecting her negatively.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask… Do you wanna have a sleepover? I know it's kind of silly, two teenage girls having a dumb sleepover, but I swear it'll be a good time. We can watch movies and… oh! I was hoping you'd teach me some more sign language. That'd be cool and fun, too, right?" Yang, in her normal tone, seemed to babble on as she usually had with Weiss. "It'll be just me and you… Well, my sister will be home and maybe my dad, too, but they won't bother us too much if you're afraid it's too many people"

Weiss suppressed a chuckle and waited for Yang to finish her excitable babbling. Weiss had never been to a sleepover, as she had never been allowed to do anything that was considered fun. But that was then, and this was now. Everything was different, everything was better.

She smiled at Yang, now nodding and signing, her mouth silently mimicking her hand movements. _'Yeah, I'll go. Sounds like a lot of fun.'_

Yang's grin seemed to be genuine, now. Whatever that had been on Yang's mind had been completely taken away by Weiss's own affirmation. Weiss's heart momentarily skipped a beat. She had the ability to bring out Yang's _real_ smile? Now that… that was something else.

Whenever Yang had smiled at Weiss, there was something about Yang's smile that made Weiss feel… weak. Weiss never wanted to see Yang's smile fade. Whatever Yang's previous negative feeling was, Weiss decided that she would eventually get to the bottom of it. But for now, she enjoyed the brightness of Yang's smile, and the fact that she had been the one to bring it on.

Yang nodded. "How about tonight? It _is_ a Friday, and I know it's short notice, but I'm not Yang Xiao Long if I'm not a little spontaneous." She winked, finally seeming to be back to her old self.

Weiss nodded again, signing and mouthing, _'Don't worry. It's not like I have anything else planned. I'll walk to your house and I'll be there around six, if that's okay?'_ She paused and thought about if she was missing anything else. _'Do I need to bring anything?'_

Yang listened and tried signing along as she spoke. "You can bring extra clothes. PJs. Everything else, I will provide." Yang ended with a thumb's up. She pulled out her phone, now checking the time. "I'll see you tonight… oh, and at the bus stop." She stood up, now exiting the classroom as lunch was almost over. Yang left with her usual wave and grin at the door. Weiss, now smiling back at her, waved a hearty goodbye.

The rest of Weiss's day had gone about as well as one might think it would with Cardin in her final class. Surprisingly, Weiss was in high spirits even as Cardin had 'accidentally' pushed her into another student while walking out of the class. Even if she had stumbled, she had a sunny smile to look forward to. Someone who would ease her day.

She passed by a brightly-smiling Yang who had always caught her attention. A blush seemed to creep along Yang's face as Blake had seemed to remark something that Weiss couldn't hear.

Yang had glanced over at Weiss, and Weiss now couldn't help but let a small blush overtake her. _But why?_ It didn't matter for now. She had to go home and get ready.

* * *

Weiss knocked on the door of the Xiao Long home. She swallowed down her usual nerves, telling herself to not be worried. It was just Yang… and her sister and father. Weiss's momentary curiosity had her questioning about Yang's mother. She shook the thought away. With her backpack snuggly on her back, she rocked back and forth on her heels as she waited for someone to open the door.

She heard footsteps coming from the otherside of the door. She stood still now, patiently waiting for Yang.

As the door opened, she smiled, but the smile was quickly replaced by a look of confusion.

Weiss was met with a toothy grin coming from an unfamiliar face. Baby blue eyes meeting… glimmering silver? The girl was a few inches taller than her, her hair was short and black with tints of red. Did… she live here, too? Yang did mention a sister. But this girl looked nothing like Yang.

"WEISS!" she exclaimed loudly while nearly tackling her with a hug. "You're hereeeee! It's so good to meet you!"


	9. Chapter 9

Weiss froze.

Maybe if she stood completely still the girl would leave her alone. Or at least Weiss thought she would. Instead, the silver-eyed girl pulled out of the hug, her hands resting on Weiss's shoulders. "Ahh, it's so good to see you awake and not passed out on our couch!" she cheerily told Weiss as she patted her on the shoulders.

From inside, a hand reached out, pulling Ruby's grip on Weiss away from her. "Sis, chill. The last thing we want to do is scare Weiss away." Yang's voice followed the action as she now made her appearance at the front door. "Sorry about that, Ruby is just really excited to meet you after all this time." Yang patted her younger sister on the head.

"Ruby Rose! At your service!" she gestured with her thumb pointing toward herself.

Weiss's eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion. Rose? Xiao Long? They clearly weren't the same last name, but was it in Weiss's place to ask why? She decided that there would be a better time for such questions.

"Come," Yang gestured as she turned, Ruby soon following in her steps. Weiss shrugged and followed them inside. The house was just as Weiss remembered. Small, yet homey. Except for the key difference of a rugged man that looked a little like Yang, who sat on the couch where Weiss had once rested over what felt like a lifetime ago. "Hey Dad, look who's here!" Yang proudly introduced Weiss, her arms outstretched like a showgirl, her fingers slightly wiggled as if something magical were to happen next.

Weiss covered her face and looked away, a little embarrassed. She knew Yang could be ridiculous, but this was something else.

"Ahh, the ghost girl." Tai grinned.

"Dad!" Yang scolded, her eyes wide at her father's comment.

"What?" he responded.

Weiss looked over at Yang and signed, ' _Why does everyone keep calling me that?!'_ Yang chuckled in response, but Weiss kept a rather serious face about her. Yang froze, stumbling over her words. Had they all just messed up with Weiss?

Instead, Weiss merely smirked — she was _playing along_. Or something of the likes. Now it had been Yang's turn to cover her mouth, now lightly chuckling. "I see the ghost has some spooky tricks up her sleeve," she managed to get out as she crossed her arms.

Weiss smiled and shook her head. She felt… _good_. While she was still surrounded by two new people, these two new people held a similar aura to Yang's. Either way, Yang's dominating presence would keep Weiss's attention; she was here for a sleepover _with_ Yang after all.

"Well, she'll fit right in with us here," Tai commented. "I'm Taiyang Xiao-Long, by the way. Ruby's and Yang's father." Ruby hopped onto the couch next to him as he spoke, the man's attention still glued to Weiss.

 _She'll fit right in here with us._ The words momentarily echoed throughout Weiss's mind. Fitting in. Something she really had never done before. A girl whose voice was more than capable of talking, yelling, screaming, singing, and so much more, but hadn't been used past a certain age. But to Tai, she was just another friend of Yang's. _Friend_. Another feeling, or word, that Weiss was unaccustomed to.

But all these things she felt, right here. Right next to Yang Xiao Long.

Pulling her out of her wandering thoughts, Ruby spoke up. "You're probably wondering why we have different last names." She turned her attention toward Weiss, who just nodded at the statement.

"Pulling the trigger so soon, I see." Yang scratched the back of her head, looking a little unsure, but she gave a smile, one that seemed to be a bit forced. "Better to get this question out of the way now, I guess. You mind if I tell her?" she asked Ruby.

Her sister nodded, now giving the floor to Yang. "Well, Ruby's mother passed away when she was young. It was due to sickness, but don't worry — we're all alright. It's been quite some time since we had to mention her. Telling you this is in no way a burden, but everyone asks some point or another." Her arms were crossed as she looked expectantly toward Weiss, anticipating her reaction.

Weiss simply frowned and nodded. It was an unfortunate situation, but it still didn't account for who _Yang's_ mother was. Only that Ruby had a mother, who had since passed away. Weiss was a little more curious about Yang's own mother. Every puzzle had its missing piece, and it seemed like Yang and her family were no exception.

"Shouldn't you at least allow Weiss to settle in before telling her this kind of stuff?" Tai began. "Yang, why don't you—"

Yang, who had seemed to space off into her own little world, now shook herself out of her thoughts. "Oh yeah!" she interrupted before Tai could finish, and she gestured for Weiss to follow her down a small hallway that split off into different directions. "Now, you can have the guest room all to yourself, or you can sleep on the floor in my room. If you choose my room, I promise that it'll be comfy. Though, the guest room does allow for your own privacy." She paused, giving Weiss a curious smirk. "But what fun is a sleepover if you're not in the same room, huh?" She chuckled as she led Weiss to both rooms, briefing showing them off before allowing Weiss to make her own decision.

Of course, Yang's bedroom seemed inviting. It was a lot livelier, with strange posters, school notebooks, and other various objects scattered around what seemed to be a pretty normal teenage girl's room. Plus, Weiss couldn't deny that Yang's room was very cute. Then again, this was about the first time in many years that Weiss had ever been inside someone else's room.

The guest room, on the other hand, held no appeal. Weiss didn't feel inclined to spend the night alone in a strange room.

' _I'll stay in your room.'_ Weiss signed with ease.

Yang grinned, now signing back, _'Cool! You can set your stuff in my…'_ Yang paused, trying to find the sign for 'room', "Ahh, room. I know you just signed it, but my scatterbrain just forgot it! Good thing you're here, right?" Yang shook her head, a little unsure of herself.

Weiss smiled sweetly at her. _'Didn't you want to learn more about signing?'_ she signed slowly so Yang could keep up. She was capable of signing faster, _much_ faster.

Yang nodded, signing back to her before they entered into Yang's room. ' _Yes! I hope you don't mind. We don't have to do just that though!'_

Weiss finally entered the room and dropped her stuff near Yang's bed. She turned to Yang who seemed to be shuffling through her closet. Yang turned around, her arms holding several blankets and pillows.

Weiss walked up to Yang, taking some of the blankets from her. "Oh, thank you," Yang said gratefully with a smile. "If you want, you can set it down next to your stuff. I'll make your bed. If you want to go wash up before dinner, you can."

Weiss followed Yang's directions, placing the sheets next to her stuff, then grabbing her backpack and pulling clothes out of it. "Here, I'll take you to our bathroom." Yang led her out to the bathroom. There was nothing too special about the room, unlike the large, overly-sparkly and decorated ones she was used to seeing back when she still lived in Atlas. This one was quaint, clean, and it smelled fresh. One could tell it was shared between the two sisters as it was adorned with red and yellow decor. Yang entered the bathroom, reaching into a cabinet beneath the sink, now pulling out a fresh towel. "You can use this if you want to shower. When you're done, we can eat dinner, and then we can begin the fun." Yang grinned and winked, leaving Weiss to her own devices.

Weiss closed the door as soon as Yang had left. She had suddenly become aware of the unknown noises in the background. Happy chatter. Laughing. Noises that came from an unwatched T.V. _Happiness_. There were no hard feelings. Nothing negative to prepare for when she left this bathroom.

Instead, three people waited for her who were happy that she was there. There would be no avoiding spiteful gazes as she walked through the house. For once, she had finally felt… _welcomed_.

* * *

Leaving the bathroom, feeling refreshed and clean, Weiss was met with Yang, Ruby, and Tai, all waiting for her so they could share a family dinner that Yang had apparently prepared for the four of them.

Together, they sat at a table. This experience itself had been so simple, so casual, yet it was something that Weiss hadn't ever experienced. Sitting together, with Yang's family, they all looked so _happy._ And Weiss, for the first time in a long time, felt happy.

Of course everyone went around the table, talking about their Friday. Ruby had excitedly talked about the foreign-exchange student who had also lived in Atlas — a girl named Penny. Ruby even asked if Weiss was familiar with the girl, but Weiss shook her head. This answer hadn't deterred Ruby from continuing to speak about her new best friend, and all of the hubbub of the middle school world. While Ruby and Yang didn't look anything alike, they certainly _acted_ like it.

Tai, on the other hand, discussed his work life and his, surprisingly, _own_ school life. Weiss had discovered that Tai worked many overnight shifts and then worked on his own college education during the day. Either going to classes or taking online ones. He declared to Weiss he wanted to be a teacher, as well, a hopeful dream for a hopeful man. "It's never too late to start doing what you really want." Tai's words really struck a chord with Weiss.

Yang spoke about her studies, and told a story about Sun — to which Weiss remembered as the glistening abs boy — and how he had practically made a fool out of himself by nearly slipping on a banana peel, and looking like a wild animal while doing so. Yang also proudly spoke about her high performance on the latest test in their first period class, to which Weiss had earned a similarly high grade.

This had now brought the attention to Weiss as Yang had also shared the fact that Yang, Pyrrha, _and_ Weiss had all earned the top marks in the class. Weiss had merely looked down at her plate as the Rose-Xiao Long trio congratulated her and Yang boasted about _her,_ about how well _Weiss_ was doing. Weiss could only blush and try to hide her face in embarrassment. While she was usually averse to such attention, she couldn't deny that people complimenting her for once rather than ridiculing her, felt really good.

The dinner ended on a light note. Tai had prepared himself to get ready to leave for one of his night shifts — to which he wouldn't come back until the early morning. It was Ruby's night to take care of the dishes, and she mentioned that she had a myriad of comics and discussions with Penny to catch up on. She had promised not to bother Weiss and Yang. _Much_. Weiss and Yang returned to Yang's room, where Weiss came upon a freshly-made makeshift bed right next to Yang's own.

"Sorry if it's not in a good place. I can move the bed around the room, if you'd like," Yang offered as they stepped into the room.

Weiss shook her head and signed, ' _No, it's fine. I wanted it here. Thank you.'_

Yang nodded and her eyes widened as she visibly seemed to have an idea. "Oh, you wanna watch a movie to start off the night?" She grinned, her eyes still lit-up with the sudden thought.

Weiss nodded. She was here for this. She was here for _all_ of this. While the option of no had always played around in Weiss's mind, and as much as she wanted to use the word in the past, she no longer found it necessary. Not in this situation. A situation she had wanted. _'Sure, what movie are we going to watch?'_ Weiss signed, thinking about the movies she had seen.

Now, Weiss didn't exactly have the biggest film repertoire. She'd spent most of her time studying, sleeping, cleaning, and as a fun, yet odd activity, she liked to spend most of her time making origami. A small, silly secret that she kept, among others. So, whatever the movie was, there was a very small chance that Weiss had already seen it.

"Guardians of the Relics!" Yang proclaimed. "Y'know, it's that cool action movie starring Glynda Goodwitch as the heroine, and Tyrian Callows as one of the evil villians? It's the _best_ action film, and you can _quote_ me on that." As per usual, Yang excitably spoke as she seemed to grab Weiss by the hand, and dragged her to the living room. "Come on!" she exclaimed, her enthusiasm seeming to get the better of her.

Weiss allowed herself to be dragged along, fighting a smile as she did so. If Weiss didn't know any better, Yang seemed to resemble a scruffy golden retriever. Always excited and happy to see her. But this moment took Weiss back, back to when Yang showed a glimpse of… whatever _that_ was she saw earlier that afternoon. Weiss's face scrunched up as she stood in the living room, Yang's back still facing her.

Yang let go, now shuffling through a shelf near the TV that held a wide array of DVDs. Yang pulled one out and popped it into the DVD player, simultaneously setting up the TV. Yang's head turned toward Weiss who had been standing there watching Yang's animated movements. "You're not going to stay standing the whole movie, now are ya', Weissy?" She grinned and turned her head back, continuing to set up the TV.

Weiss blushed at the newly-adorned nickname that seemed to be less-insulting, and more endearing. She sat down on the couch she had laid upon back when she passed out in the Xiao Long's lawn. It was a lot comfier than she had originally presumed. Now taking a good look around the house, she saw several picture frames on the walls. Most of Yang, Ruby, and Tai. Other things, like odd trinkets and decor, filled up the room. Several awards stood proudly on a shelf, with what Weiss could make out to be 'Spelling Bee champion' and 'Little League Softball Champion'. Yang's family seemed to be as normal as they came. Or, at least, what Weiss could assume to be normal.

Yang hopped onto the couch next to Weiss, remote in hand, as the movie began to play. "I really think you're gonna—" Yang began, but was cut off by the ringing of a phone. "Huh..." She paused the movie, furrowing her eyebrows. "Who calls at 8pm?" she muttered, then yelled toward the empty hallway, "Don't worry about it Ruby, I got it!" Yang hopped up from the couch and walked toward the kitchen where the phone had resided.

Weiss slightly flinched at Yang's harmless statement, knowing it wasn't even a negative statement, but there were things that were hard to unlearn.

"Y'ello, this is the Xiao Long Residence, who is—" Yang began with a casual tone, then a pause came as her eyes widened, then narrowed. "Oh... No... I don't care. You shouldn't be calling right now." Her tone was slowly changing, and her comfort level was visibly dropping as Weiss watched, listening intently. "You're calling about _that? Seriously?_ Mo—No, you know what? This conversation is over. Goodbye!" She nearly slammedthe phone back onto its receiver.

Yang seemed to pause, her eyes drooping, her smile now completely gone. Weiss noticed every little detail about Yang, it was hard not to. Ruby seemed to enter the kitchen almost unnoticed. "Yang? Who called?" She asked curiously, cautiously. A simple glance from Yang was all it took for Ruby to get a clear answer. "Oh... Are you—?"

"I'm fine, thanks, Ruby," Yang answered in a rush, now looking over to Weiss who seemed to catch the whole ordeal. "We're just gonna watch the movie. Don't worry. Nothing's wrong." Yang smiled, a smile Weiss could tell was _definitely_ forced. Somehow, Weiss knew that _everything_ was wrong.

Ruby nodded, now pulling her headphones over her head, and retreating to her room once more.

"Sorry about that, let's just begin this fun night!" Yang's chipper attitude tried to shine through, but everything to Weiss now felt fake. There was an aura of unease that Weiss was all too familiar with, but she was _not_ used to it coming from Yang. Yang took her spot, now away from Weiss in the armchair that was on the opposite end of where Weiss sat.

The movie had begun and as much as Weiss wanted to focus on it, her focus had been on Yang. Yang's eyes seemed to glaze over, as if she, too, wasn't watching the movie, but instead was in a far away land. Every so often, Yang would shoot a glance at Weiss, their eyes momentarily meeting only to fall back to the screen.

There wasn't a lot of talking, as Yang's eyes now actually focused on the screen after exchanging almost five strange glances with Weiss. While Weiss, by no means, felt _little_ in this situation, her actual concern for Yang had begun to grow.

The movie ended, and Yang opted for them to return back to her room. The clock had struck ten pm quite some time ago. Yang kept a quiet demeanor about her, but whether it was for the sake of a supposedly-sleeping Ruby, or for some other reason entirely, Weiss did not know.

"Hey, Weiss, I hope you don't mind, but can we maybe practice some sign language tomorrow?" Yang asked as she started shuffling through her drawers. "You don't have to go to bed, but I think I might check in early after I finish showering and cleaning up." Her words were monotonous, expressionless, as she grabbed a set of clothing.

Weiss simply nodded as Yang left, trying to keep her own negative thoughts at bay. There was no way that Weiss had caused this, and yet, Weiss could only feel some sort of undeserved blame that she put on herself. She wanted to help Yang, but it was always hard for Weiss's words to actually _reach_ people. For her to be heard, that actually required a voice, but she knew with her signing that Yang was _always_ willing to listen.

Weiss looked around Yang's room, but refrained from touching anything, not wanting to be too nosy. Notebooks of history, science, and math that probably held a lot of Yang's work still laid scattered around the room. There wasn't much to make of Yang's room without being too personal, so she opted to wait in her makeshift bed.

Minutes passed and Yang returned, looking a little worse for wear. The bags underneath her eyes looked a little heavier, her eyes shot with a little hint of redness. A look that Weiss, too, was all too familiar with. Yang had been crying in the shower, but feigned as if she hadn't done so. "Oh, you're still awake. I thought you'd get bored or something and just fall asleep. Sorry about today, it was supposed to be a lot…" Yang paused and sighed, "better than this, but I guess not every sleepover can be perfect." She chuckled absently as she ruffled her own hair, and made her way to her bed.

' _It's okay. I had a good time already. I'm sure tomorrow will be better.'_ Weiss slowly signed and mouthed.

' _Thank you. It means a lot to me, sorry about today.'_ Yang returned with her signing, though, Weiss had found it unusual that Yang was so apologetic over what felt like nothing, _'Time for sleep.'_

Weiss raised an eyebrow. ' _What?'_

Yang matched Weiss's expression in return. "Time for sleep? What? What did I say?" she repeated, her tone more curious this time.

Weiss shook her head with a smile, as if she we are laughing. Yang had spoken complete gibberish. _'We're definitely working on your sign language tomorrow.'_ Weiss signed back.

Yang smirked and nodded. "Yeah, sounds about right. Goodnight, Weiss." Yang quickly got up, turning off the lights, and retreated to her bed, now diving underneath the covers. Weiss silently watched and did the same, her back never turned toward Yang. Instead, she watched the movements of the sheets.

Weiss had an unusual amount of trouble sleeping in an unfamiliar setting, and as comfortable as she may have thought she was with Yang, her body seemed to tell her otherwise. Yang, too, seemed to suffer with restlessness.

Weiss tried closing her eyes, if only for a moment, not knowing that an hour or so had passed when she was immediately woken up by the sound of a loud gasp. Weiss's eyes shot open, her head turned to see a dark figure, Yang, was sitting up straight in bed.

As Weiss's eyes adjusted, the pale moonlight that had fluttered in shone on Yang's figure. Weiss made no sudden movements as she watched Yang's hands bury into her face, a light sob escaping from her. Yang's chest rose greatly, and every time she exhaled, a small sob emitted from her.

 _A nightmare?_

Yang now turned to the edge of her bed, toward Weiss. Weiss now pretended to be asleep, not wanting to surprise her. Yang, nearly forgetting that Weiss was there, froze. " _Shit,"_ she muttered, her tone sounding panicked, almost as if she were about to break into another sob. She quietly got up and stepped over Weiss, as if not to wake her.

She left the room, now leaving in the middle of the night. Weiss shot up from her bed, her body now moving on its own as she followed Yang. She wanted to know what was wrong. It wasn't fair that Yang had done so much for her, and Weiss could only feel useless. She didn't want Yang to be just like her sister, Winter — someone who had done so much for her, but Weiss never was able to give back. Weiss wanted to be _more_ to Yang, she wanted to be a _friend._

Weiss wanted to give back everything she had received, and more.

So she did what any good friend would do — and followed Yang out that door.

* * *

 **AN:** Hey y'all! Thanks for coming on this journey with me! I'm so glad you all have decided to read this far and you guys don't know how much your comments and kudos really mean to me!

I wanted to share the idea on making this part of a series so I can create a new piece of work in this same series/universe. It's to share some conversations between characters here that we don't see - and that didn't really make the cut. Anyways, I just wanted to give you all a heads up and that may be something I do if I can get around to it.

To everyone who's made it this far and are continuing this story with me - prepare for next chapter because you're going to want to hug your local Yang Xiao Long. ;P


	10. Chapter 10

_Darkness engulfed the blonde-haired girl; there was nowhere to go, nothing to see. Only darkness._

 _Yang blinked wildly and looked around, a familiar feeling of unease starting to set in._

 _She fell. She fell farther into the darkness. Her eyes shut tightly, her heart raced, fearing the end results._

 _Only to open her eyes once more, she now stood still. Frozen in place. Red eyes glared at her. "M-mom?" Yang seemed to speak, but her voice was not there._

" _You're a brat, you know that? You steal my stuff, after everything I offered to you and you blew me off?" Yang's mother, Raven, approached her - heavy hands now wrapping around Yang's neck. "You should've never been born. I left you. I don't need you. You're weak." The grip around Yang's neck tightened; she tried to kick and flail, but her body wouldn't move. "Just die."_

 _Within an instant Yang was let go, and fell again, but as she landed she was able to move. Her own hands now finding Raven's ghost touch still lingering. Yang panted heavily as she kneeled on the ground._

" _Oh, not this shit again." The voice of Blake now filled Yang's ears, she looked up and was greeted by the other black-haired girl. "Why are you crying? I came back to you, didn't I?" The image of Blake seemed to taunt her. Yang wiped her face, finding tears that couldn't be stopped. "You should be happy. At least someone came back, right?" These weren't kind words that were followed by a kind tone. "Oh, so you're not going to be happy for me? Well fuck you, too, then."_

 _Yang grasped at the image of Blake leaving her. Again. And Again. To chase down nothing. To get nothing._

 _The images of Ruby and Tai appeared before her. They, too, were too far to grasp. She ran towards them. As fast as her legs would carry her, yet they kept moving further and further away from her._

 _Until their images simultaneously turned towards the blonde. Disgust in their eyes. A shake of their heads in unison. The image of the two of them melted into a black goop before Yang as she had finally caught up. Her hands grasping at the liquid that burned her. "No, no!" Yang seemed to cry out._

 _Her hands seemed to move on their own, as she covered herself in the dark liquid - it now burning her eyes as she screamed loudly. Screamed into the nothingness._

 _She opened her eyes and now a new image appeared before her._

 _Weiss._

 _Weiss dawned a nasty smirk, her head tilted ever so curiously - but as she spoke, nothing but distorted screams followed by cries could be heard. Her image now distorted, catching up towards Yang. Blue, bleeding eyes now glaring at horrified lavender ones._

 _A white hand gently caressed Yang's face, Weiss's - no_ _ **its**_ _\- claws now digging into Yang's face as a distorted laugh could be heard in the distance. Yang blinked erratically, now struggling to move. She had been frozen once again, her whole body tingling with sweat and desperation to run._

 _Weiss's smirking image now leaned its head in towards Yang, closing in on her ear. Weiss now spoke, in a foreign language that only Yang could seem to hear. She made a sound that was indescribable, but it filled her heart with fear beyond what Raven, Blake, Ruby, or Tai could induce._

" _You. Are. Nothing."_

Yang awoke with a loud gasp, her hands momentarily clutching onto her neck. She continued to breathe heavily, until her gasps turned into light sobs. She buried her hands into her face, trying to keep down the sobs, not wanting to wake Ruby.

 _Calm yourself, Yang Xiao Long. You've had this dream before. But not with… not with_ _ **her**_ _._

Every time she exhaled, a sob emitted from Yang. She needed to move. Leave. _Something._ She could feel her own anxiety worsening. She could feel the sweat dripping down her neck, sliding between her shoulder blades. The images of her nightmare had flashed through her mind every time she blinked.

The nightmarish words, stabbing at her chest as if she were paper to pen. These words felt written all over her body and heart.

 _Die._

 _I don't need you._

 _Why aren't you happy?_

 _You are nothing._

Her body now turned towards the edge of the bed, but as she looked down, she saw Weiss. " _Shit._ " Throughout her nightmarish daze, she had completely forgotten who was next to her. That _she_ was here. As Yang momentarily stared at the sleeping beauty, her mind's eye replaced her with the demonic-looking Weiss that had plagued her nightmares. Another hefty sob emitted from Yang.

She took a careful step over Weiss, a shiver running down her spine as she did so. She made a beeline for her own bedroom door and headed towards the bathroom.

Little did she know she was being followed.

Yang turned on the lights and flinched, the lights were far too bright at a time like this. Glancing at herself in the mirror, she shook her head and splashed her face with water several times. Her heart was still racing, however.

She needed to keep moving.

Turning off the lights, and exiting the bathroom, she made her way to the living room.

Still not noticing the dark shadow that had followed her, a very sneaky Weiss stepped cautiously about ten paces behind Yang. Weiss seemed to hesitate to show herself, as she silently watched Yang from the shadows.

Yang paced back and forth in her living room. Her arms wrapped around herself, her hands squeezing her own arms. Her fingernails dug into her arms as she scratched herself, holding onto the dull pain, the only reminder that she was still here, that this was real life.

She breathed heavily, almost like she had just ran a marathon. "Breathe, Yang… breathe," she told herself in a low whisper that Weiss could definitely hear.

Weiss watched silently. She didn't know how to properly approach Yang, or if she should at all. This wasn't the Yang she knew. This was an entirely different Yang, but to Weiss, it didn't matter. Yang was Yang. She wanted to see her smile, she wanted to see her happy. Just as Yang had done for Weiss. Weiss was going to try to do for Yang.

Yang now plopped herself back on the couch, her arms flailing and legs kicking as if she were having a tantrum - or if she was trying to let all the negative energy out. Weiss had never seen such mental anguish come from another person.

She had never expected it to come from someone like Yang. There was a lot more to Yang that Weiss had expected, and now Weiss wanted to know it all.

Yang now sat forward, once more burying her face in her hands as several huffs and sobs emitted from her body. "Why, why…" She rocked herself back and forth, her knee bouncing up and down.

Weiss frowned, but shook away her own thoughts. For once, this wasn't about her being in trouble. Right now, it looked like someone _needed_ Weiss, and that someone was Yang. Weiss took a deep, yet quiet breath. She then stepped out of the shadows, and slowly approached Yang.

Yang didn't seem to notice Weiss approaching, so Weiss scratched the couch as she stood at the other end of it to grab Yang's attention. Yang in turn jumped, and nearly fell back off the other end. "W-Weiss… Why are you awake? Did I wake you? Shit, I'm sorry. I'm _sorry."_ Yang's voice was trembling.

Weiss quickly made her way to Yang's side, her body seemed to move on its own, and instead of completely pausing, she sat down next to Yang. Weiss simply wrapped her arms around the bigger girl, gently reaching for Yang's head, and letting it rest on her own.

Weiss wished she could've said something, but… she wasn't ready to speak, and sometimes, Weiss knew, that actions could speak louder than words. Weiss was hoping that this was the right action to take.

Now it was Yang's turn to be shocked, the action was a completely foreign one. Especially coming from the usually-timid girl. But it certainly wasn't unwelcomed as Yang could feel herself completely letting go.

Her sobs grew; Yang knew she needed this. To let this poison build up, to let it explode? Yang knew better than that. But Yang needed a little more, and was hoping that Weiss wouldn't mind.

Yang lifted her feet on the couch, one behind Weiss and one on top of her lap. Yang scooted in, now enveloping the smaller girl in her arms. Weiss felt warm and oddly accepting. For now, she'd let Yang use her in whatever comforting way necessary.

A few more sobs emitted from Yang. "Why does this happen to me?" she softly cried out.

Was this a question that Weiss should answer? Or was Weiss just there to listen?

"Every time _she_ calls, I just… I just can't handle it. What if _she_ comes here? What do I do? _She_ wants her stuff back, and I… I just can't let go. I'm so stupid, so, so, stupid," Yang cried once more.

Weiss frowned, and pulled herself away from Yang. Weiss gently touched her face, wanting Yang to make eye contact with her. She shook her head, still holding onto Yang's cheeks.

Yang's teary, lavender eyes met with Weiss's own determined blues. With what little light the darkness offered, Weiss would have to improvise. Just as Yang had done for her.

Now that Weiss held Yang's attention, she grabbed Yang's arms, now maneuvering them in a way so she could sign. She first molded Yang's hand, making the 'you' sign.

"You?"

Weiss nodded.

Her hands then grabbed both of Yang's hands, balling them up into a fist, and then she moved Yang's arms towards her and gently shook them.

"Are strong. You are strong." Yang's sobs had seemed to completely stop, but her voice was still frail and timid. "But I'm not."

This would be harder than it looked. Weiss let out an _audible_ sigh.

"Did you just… sigh?" Yang sounded completely bewildered.

Weiss slapped her own mouth, covering it completely. Yang, completely aware of this, started to chuckle. "That sounded… _cute."_

It was a good thing Weiss was completely hidden in the darkness, as her face began to turn a peculiar shade of red. Without hesitation, she began to maneuver Yang's own hands and arms again, doing several particular movements. Mostly for those of 'no' and 'mean'.

"No, no, no, no, mean, no, mean. Wait, mean as in _I'm mean?"_ Yang repeated, and then asked curiously.

Weiss made Yang sign for 'yes' this time.

Yang huffed. "I guess I _am_ mean. I invite you over and then completely ruin all of our fun. That… that person on the phone was my mom…"

Yang's mom? What had happened to her? What had happened that Yang would be in complete and utter distress? Who could do this to the sunny firecracker of a girl?

"I shouldn't have let it ruin our night, but she calls for the same thing every time, and I knew… I just went to bed knowing how my night would turn out, and I guess I just wanted to get it over with. It hurts so much, and I… I just wish I wasn't alive sometimes." Yang sighed, but as soon as she did, she was pulled into a rather aggressive hug by Weiss.

Weiss knew what it felt like to want to die. To not feel like she was worth anyone's time. It was a feeling that was all too familiar to the white-haired girl. A feeling that she did not want Yang to feel. A feeling that she wanted to take away and replace it with nothing but pure happiness for her.

An ache ran through Weiss's chest. She didn't know how much she could care for someone in such a short amount of time. But here she was, holding someone for the very first time without any hesitation or regrets.

And Yang was fairly in awe, as well. Who would've known that this selectively mute and timid girl would offer some of the best hugs that life had to offer? Although, she was sure that Weiss's attempts at advice would get better, for now… the feeling of Weiss wrapping her arms around her felt… soothing.

Yang, for once, wasn't alone in this feeling, and she somehow knew this.

Weiss pulled away from the hug, now pulling Yang off the couch and towards Yang's room. Yang followed along, allowing herself to be pulled by the much smaller girl. Weiss lightly closed the door behind her, and quickly turned on the lights.

Both of the girls winced as their eyes tried to adjust to the lighting. Weiss finally got a clear look at Yang. Yang's eyes were heavy and red, her cheeks slightly puffy, a small frown etched on her face.

"Weiss?" Yang rubbed her eyes, very aware of how she looked. Her arms wrapped around her once more, red nail marks ingrained in her skin.

Weiss shook her head and began to slowly sign, her mouth moving clearly. ' _Don't say that. You deserve to be alive.'_ She paused, Winter's own words echoing in her mind. ' _Not everyone sees you the way you see yourself. You're stronger than you know, Yang. Believe me when I say you've helped me live. Now I want you to live. To keep trying. Just know that you're not alone. You will never be alone.'_ Weiss confidently looked at Yang, her words may not have been audible, but the glimmer in Yang's eyes spoke volumes.

A small tear ran down Yang's face as she nodded, clearly understanding Weiss's words.

"Thank you." She gestured for Weiss to follow her, now taking her to her desk. She opened the first drawer where a rectangular lockbox sat. Yang took the key next to it and unlocked it, then opened it.

Inside was a necklace that resembled rosary-like beads that were red and black. "This is my mother's. I… stole this from her. And I think I know why…" Yang sighed, she had to admit this. Out loud. Something she had dwelled on so long for, had to be expelled somehow. "I guess I didn't want part of her to be completely gone. So I kept this. Something that was hers. But I know it's just hurting me more. She calls asking for it back, and now every time I hear her voice, it just causes nightmares." Yang looked over at Weiss who had been listening intently. Weiss now tapped Yang's shoulder, wanting her attention.

' _Holding onto anger is like drinking poison and expecting the other person to die.'_ Weiss signed slowly.

Yang closed the box and nodded. "Don't I know it. I know I need to give it back, but at the same time I don't want to lose her. I keep thinking she'll come back to us, but it's been years. Nothing has changed and I don't think she will, either." She closed the drawer and backed away, pulling Weiss with her. "But the only person I can change, is myself. I guess we're both growing, huh?" Yang sported a small smile, as she still held onto Weiss.

Yang hadn't expected to share so much with Weiss, she hadn't even shared this much with Blake, Neptune, or even her sister. But Yang, deep down, fully knew why she had done it. She trusted Weiss in more ways than one. They shared many things in common, and Yang, although as much as she wanted to avoid it with Weiss, had hoped they would share one more thing. _Love._

But Yang wasn't willing to push anything more with Weiss, not until Weiss herself had known what she wanted. But for Yang, it was hard to deny her feelings for Weiss had more than grown past friendship.

Weiss simply smiled and nodded.

"Guess we should go to bed. Thank you for listening to everything, Weiss, you're a good listener… and I'm not saying that because you're mute or anything, it's just that you have really good advice, too, and…" Yang paused, sighing. "You get the idea, right?" Yang had somewhat teetered back into her usual habit of rambling.

Weiss soundlessly chuckled, and nodded once more. She was glad to see that Yang was able to return to such pleasantries with her. She had hoped this side of Yang would never change.

Yang, still holding onto Weiss, walked over to the lights to turn them off, then led her back to their beds. Yang sat on her own bed, now almost level with Weiss. "Oh…" Yang stared momentarily at Weiss, wondering why she was so close, then sudden realization hit her as she had held onto Weiss for far too long, who now stood in between the taller girl's legs. Yang let go off Weiss's hands. "Sorry about that. Again. Blame the exhaustion. Let's… _try_ again tomorrow," Yang commented.

Once more, Weiss was glad that the darkness had taken over, her face was fully red. Her heart had been beating rapidly as if she expected something _magical_ to happen. But, of course, nothing did. Where did these sudden feelings emerge from? She was happy to have them, but at the same time, she was once more terrified at these feelings that had only grown from the moment she had met Yang Xiao Long.

Yang laid down in her own bed.

As did Weiss, whose heart wouldn't stop beating. Her hands ached for one more touch from Yang. There was an indescribable feeling in her gut that told her there would be no release unless she got more, more, _more._ Weiss swallowed down the lump in her throat, and glanced over at Yang's now resting body.

Yang seemed to be looking down back at her. "Goodnight, Weiss." Her gentle voice filled the air with a sweet tenderness that made Weiss's heart somersault. Weiss's arm moved on its own, finding the edge of Yang's bed, and putting her hand on it.

She was greeted by Yang's own hand, who took it in her own, lightly caressing Weiss's knuckles with her thumb. "Get some rest, okay? Don't worry about me too much." Yang's tender tone once more reached Weiss's ears. "I promise I'll be fine. As long as you're here, I know I'm not alone."

Weiss squeezed Yang's hand as Yang did the same. Weiss now pulled back, pulling the hand that Yang held close to her chest. This feeling was sudden and incredibly strong, so strong that Weiss no longer wanted to sleep.

She pulled up her blanket to her face and closed her eyes, trying to make sense of whatever this was.

She had feelings, _romantic_ feelings...

...for Yang Xiao Long.

And yet the only thing she could think to ask herself was, " _Am I gay?"_


	11. Chapter 11

_Stock·holm syn·drome_

 _noun_

 _feelings of trust or affection felt in certain cases of kidnapping or hostage-taking by a victim toward a captor._

The dim light flickered on Weiss's face as she stared at the words on her phone. She shook her head, this wasn't the word. Weiss lifted her eyes from the screen and looked around the dark classroom. Seventh period. Luckily for Weiss, there was a substitute teacher who was playing some historical movie, and even better, Cardin was sound asleep at his desk.

For the past several weeks, Weiss had been looking for any sort of rationalization, any sort of explanation that could truly tell her what those feelings with Yang meant, and why they were so darn prevalent. Weiss had tried to understand herself and these feelings, but they were new. Newer than any sort of anxiety. Any sort of fear.

Weiss's fingers hovered over the keys on her cell, typing slowly _How to tell if I'm…_ Weiss felt a tap on her shoulder, her phone nearly flinging out of her hands as she jumped along with it. She whipped her head around to look at who had tapped her. Neptune.

Neptune smiled sweetly at her, now waving. Weiss signed to him, ' _What do you want?'_

Neptune raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Now, Weiss, you know how bad I am at reading lips," he said in a low whisper.

Weiss rolled her eyes. Within the same past weeks, Weiss had become a little more comfortable with Yang's friends. She went as far as even hanging out with them at lunch once or twice. And now that Neptune had become much more personable, she had even began to stick around him a little more. Or at least as much as she could tolerate.

Weiss began to type on her phone, ' _What do you want?'_ and showed it to Neptune.

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering if you're planning on kidnapping anybody, please don't let it be me. I'm too pretty to be kidnapped." He ran his fingers through his blue hair and winked.

Weiss glared. Had he been watching Weiss this whole time? _Wait! Did he… did he know?_ Her eyes showed a glimmer of panic. Her fingers now typing furiously on her cell, ' _Seriously, Neptune, does my privacy mean nothing to you?'_ Her brows furrowed as she showed him her words.

Neptune backed away slightly. "Whoa, whoa. Look, I'm just worried about you. Yang has been _talking_ about you, like, nonstop, and she's worried." His low whisper hinted at concern.

Weiss was now the one taken aback. She looked around the classroom — nobody's eyes were on was just her and Neptune… and the mention of Yang. Anytime Yang had been mentioned, she would lose all focus. A small blush crept upon her face, as she swallowed down the feeling that was bubbling up inside her chest. Her eyes went back to her phone, now typing, ' _Yang's worried about what? Can't she tell me herself?'_ She flashed Neptune her written words.

"Well, yeah, duh. But, like, she was saying ever since the sleepover you two had like a month ago, she's been saying you're acting shyer than usual. Around her, of all people!" Neptune's tone seemed to grow dramatic, if not also a little flamboyant. Weiss looked around the classroom once more, everyone still minding their own business.

Neptune wasn't wrong in the slightest. Ever since Weiss's feelings had began to form, Weiss couldn't help but shy away from Yang. Avoiding eye contact. Avoiding _any_ sort of contact. She remembered one particular situation where Weiss ate in her usual economics classroom and Yang had joined her. Weiss _refused_ to look at Yang, and hardly signed to her.

These feelings were unusual and scarier than anything she had ever faced.

The thought that she, _the_ Weiss Schnee, could be gay, was something she had never even thought about. Being in love was something that she had never thought about. Weiss had originally destined herself to be alone forever, but now, she wasn't so sure she wanted that life anymore.

She wasn't even sure how people here accepted… people of her kind. In Atlas, things like conversion camps existed, and homosexuals there were not treated nicely. But she was no longer in Atlas, and she was glad about that for a multitude of reasons. All that remained was the concern of the people of Vale, and how they treated gays. Weiss wasn't exactly sure. It wasn't like she knew any gay people at Beacon.

Not to mention, Cardin would most likely give her a harder time than he usually did.

Her attention turned back toward Neptune, a slow but suddenly-growing suspicion starting to consume her. A simple question came to mind that if she thought about it, seemed to add up. Neptune wasn't like the other guys, but neither was Weiss. Maybe he was…

Like her?

She looked at her phone, now typing once more, _'Neptune, wait for me a bit after class. We need to talk.'_

Neptune sat back in his seat, his legs crossed. "Ooooh, gossip. I love gossip." He smirked and nodded.

Not long after, the bell rang, indicating the day was over. Weiss had already packed her stuff, eying the sleeping Cardin who hadn't budged since the beginning of the movie.

She waited by the exit for Neptune, who was casually gathering his stuff. As soon as Neptune had made his way toward her, Weiss grabbed onto the boy's arm, pulling him through the crowd and into a somewhat empty hallway.

"H-Hey! Slow down, Snow Angel. Just so you know, if you're asking me out on a date, I'm actually—"

Weiss paused, her phone already set with a message—

" _Are you gay?"_

"I'm gay!" Neptune exclaimed.

Both Neptune and Weiss stared at each other. Weiss looked a little more dumbfounded than she realized.

"Huhh… You know, I thought Yang would've told you by now." Neptune rubbed his chin.

Weiss shook her head and raised an eyebrow. What was Yang supposed to tell her?

"No, I'm like legitimately surprised that Yang did not tell you I was gay, and yeah, I know, I kinda hit on you in the beginning of the year. I was a little upset you didn't find me attractive. I'm hot!" He flailed and crossed his arms.

Weiss widened her eyes, shook her head, then shrugged in confusion.

"But anyway, I'm sure there is _some_ reason you asked me if I'm gay," he stated, his own tone now becoming a little more serious.

Weiss looked down at her phone, now typing, " _I was just curious. I didn't know if there were any gay people here!"_

Neptune snorted. "Sweetheart, there are gay people all around you, and some are closer than you know." He winked. "Like me!" he quickly added with a smirk.

It seemed like Neptune had immediately caught onto whatever Weiss was trying to imply, and now to him, he was playing an interesting game. He wanted to make light of the situation, the possible implication that Weiss was now questioning sexuality in general was a clear indicator that something had crossed her mind.

Something that he wanted to help Weiss understand, and something that could possibly get Yang what she wanted.

Weiss nervously typed at her phone once more. _'Okay, that's good to know. You guys aren't like… treated badly here, right?'_

Neptune shook his head. "Not really. We're nothing like Atlas, but we do have assholes like Cardin to make things bad. There's really no avoiding people like him." He merely shrugged. "You kinda get used to it."

Weiss's tension seemed to ease up, her shoulders now slacking slightly. She glanced back down at her phone, typing again. ' _Can we talk about this more... like somewhere private?'_

Neptune looked around and nodded. "Yeah, sure. You want me to take you home?"

Weiss nodded, suddenly finding a newfound sense of ease with Neptune. He was gay and from the looks of it, he wasn't ashamed of it. Maybe she could learn how to be a little like him. Maybe she, too, could be comfortable with being… _gay_. But being comfortable with being hopelessly in love with Yang would be an entirely different story.

* * *

Yang waited in her usual spot for Weiss, but for some reason, Weiss never came.

A sudden burst of sadness filled Yang. She had noticed Weiss growing distant, she had noticed Weiss refusing to look her in the eye or even sign. Had the sleepover frightened her away? Was it all just too much for Weiss?

As much as Yang liked to try and speak to her, at times it was like Weiss wasn't even listening. Should she have even bothered to text her?

Yang, lost in her own sad thoughts, had failed to notice Blake walking up to her. "Uhh, hey, Yang?"

Yang turned toward Blake with a scrunched face. "Yeah?"

"I'm pretty sure I saw Neptune walking out to the parking lot with Weiss." Blake gestured behind her.

"What?! Why would she? Why would _he?!_ " Yang seemed to suddenly be very uncomfortable with notion of Weiss and Neptune hanging out. Mostly due to the fact that Neptune, although he meant well, usually went the wrong way about things. He had already made Weiss uncomfortable several times; Yang could now only imagine the shit he'd try to pull for the sake of Yang, who more often than not claimed she needed no help from the boy. "AUGHH!" she roared, her hands in the air as if she were cursing the sky.

* * *

"Now, I know you can't speak or anything but I can go ahead and probably answer whatever question you're most likely thinking." Neptune glanced at his passenger, and then to his phone, which was propped up with directions to Weiss's home.

Weiss nodded.

"You're probably wondering, 'Oh, how did I know I was gay!' Well, honestly, it's different for everyone just like it was for…" He paused. "Ha, ignore me. Sometimes you see a dude, or a chick, and you're really like, 'Whoa, I wanna date the heck outta of them!' And then other times you're not so sure, and so it's just like…" He paused again, now taking a turn down a main road, "I don't know if I'm gay. Blah, blah blah, then boom! Some experimentation happens and _voilà_ , you really are gay!"

Weiss deadpanned at him, to which Neptune quickly glanced. "What?" he questioned. "I'm serious. Being in a romantic relationship with the same sex is a lot different than it is for a usual heteromantic relationship. I can't really explain it, but I mean, if you were in one you'd totally get it. So... you and Yang," he began with a smirk as they hit a red light.

Weiss merely shook her head, with an immediate blush following it.

"It's okay if you like her, y'know. She _is_ hot, and if I was into chicks, I'd totally date her."

Weiss continued to shake her head adamantly, the blush failing to falter. Nope, nope! This was not the way she wanted this to go, but she sooner or later guessed that this was going to be inevitable.

"Look, Weiss… You don't have to tell me about those feelings, because I know you have them. Anytime I mention Yang, you look like you're about to combust, and now you're just continuously shaking your head like a bobblehead. That's tacky." Neptune continued to speak as he drove. "Plus, you also wouldn't be asking about _gay_ things if I knew you weren't questioning."

Had Neptune always been this perceptive? Weiss felt suddenly very small, she didn't realize that she was that easy to read. She had wondered who else had caught on. Weiss buried her face in her hands. Neptune was right, he was more than right, and it was terrifying to hear. Maybe she had needed this. Another wake up call to reality.

"It's okay, Weiss, I promise I won't tell a soul, and I'm serious about this, but if you do need someone to talk to about this, I'm all… eyes?" He shook his head. "Whatever, you know what I mean." He pulled into Weiss's driveway, and looked at her. Waiting for some sort of response.

Weiss nodded, they both stared at each other for a moment before Neptune's eyes lit up with a smirk.

"Oh! Hey, I just remembered… Pyrrha is throwing a party sometime next week and I was hoping you wanted to go? Yang will be there, but I was hoping you and I could do something for the party before then. You know, like go shopping. Get you that perfect outfit. Like dress to impress." He nodded with a grin.

Weiss squinted, unsure of all of this. Though the prospect of Yang being there was awfully tantalizing.

"There will be alcohol, so if you'd like to pregame a little, y'know, to get some liquid courage into you before you try to hit it off with Yang, we can totally do that." He winked, now handing his phone to Weiss and making her put her number in it.

Weiss, once again, complied to his wishes. She should've said no.

 _Wait, did he say, 'Hit it off with Yang?'_ As soon as Weiss gave him her number, she fled the car and jogged into her house.

She wasn't ready to do _anything_ with Yang, much less confess her feelings. And she only had a week to prepare! Weiss didn't even know if her feelings were real or not! If Yang even liked her like that or not! Was Yang gay, too? There were a lot of questions that Weiss needed answers to, and now she completely felt lost again for the first time in weeks.

She walked into her room, closing the door behind her. She couldn't talk to Yang, no, not anymore. It was just too much. No matter how much her heart wanted her, there was no way that Weiss Schnee was ready to break off a friendship for her own selfish wants and desires.

To Weiss, Yang had a friendly personality, and while now they could completely communicate in ASL, Weiss was still convinced that Yang was just being friendly. It didn't matter that Yang's smile caused her heart to flip. It didn't matter that from time to time, when Yang decided to walk Weiss to class, their hands would lightly brush up against one another.

There was absolutely no way that Weiss could be convinced that being gay and crushing on Yang was _okay_.

* * *

A slew of text messages appeared on Neptune's phone, immediately after Weiss had left. He drove away from Weiss's driveway and parked at a nearby park to finally answer the texts that had dinged his phone.

 _Firecracker:_

 _You better not be with Weiss._

 _Are you with her?_

 _Neptune, I freaking swear if you don't answer me..._

 _What did you tell her?_

* * *

 _ **Whoa, whoa. Relax, Firecracker. I think I did you a favor. Weiss is fine.**_

 _ **She's in the hands of Neptune, and I will make sure to take good care of her.**_

* * *

 _What did you do?_

* * *

 _ **You'll see ;) Next week. Pyrrha's party.**_

* * *

 _You invited her to Pyrrha's party? Seriously? Do you remember what happened last time she was in a large crowd?_

* * *

 _ **Hey, as far as I'm concerned this isn't a pool party. Besides, this is a party for the big kids!**_

 _ **I'm going to make sure Weiss is a big kid.**_

* * *

 _That makes no sense, you buffoon! Wait, are you going to make Weiss drink?! What kind of plan is that?_

* * *

 _ **I'm not making her drink, that's her own choice. But, I kind of hinted that it may be easier to ask you out if she does.**_

 _ **Shit.**_

 _ **Pretend it's a surprise.**_

* * *

Yang stared at her phone in awe. _'Ask you out.'_ The phrase stood out like a sore thumb.

* * *

 _Did you tell her I was gay? Wait, is SHE gay?_

* * *

 _ **Honestly, I think she's still figuring it out. Lol. Baby gays are cute! And no, I didn't out you. Which, I'm surprised... you didn't seem to out me either!**_

* * *

 _...I am 100% going to murder you. You can't just shove the idea of sexuality onto someone! Or even someone out of the closet! Especially someone who doesn't really talk!_

* * *

 _ **She asked ME if I was gay. I just assumed she was asking because she was questioning. Turns out, I was right! Turns out, the reason she's been acting all weird around you is because she has a big gay crush on you and she doesn't understand it!**_

 _ **SIMPLE MATH.**_

* * *

 _Yeah, I'm still going to murder you._

* * *

 _ **Look, if I hadn't jumped at this chance that was offered to me, YOU would never get the chance at this once in a lifetime deal of having Weiss Schnee as YOUR girlfriend.**_

 _ **Yang Xiao Long, a girl, Weiss Schnee, has a big gay crush on you!**_

* * *

 _LET HER TELL ME THAT THEN. For fuck's sake, Neptune!_

* * *

 _ **I know you're worried, but let me ease your fears. I promise, on my life, I will not fuck this up. All we're going to do is probably hang out a little, go shopping, and then I'll drive her over to the party. Then you'll see how hot Weiss really is ;)**_

* * *

 _Ugggggghhsrewjcijggtyoc_

* * *

 _ **Big gay smash?**_

* * *

Yang rolled her eyes and clicked the home screen. While she was glad that Weiss didn't hate her, she wasn't really giddy at the fact that Weiss was in love with her.

Not that she didn't think Weiss was pretty. Or cute. Or that she smelled really nice when they hugged. No, that wasn't it at all.

It was more like Yang wanted Weiss to do this her own way. Whether or not Weiss ended up being gay or not. She wouldn't deny that deep down she liked Weiss, but everything was supposed to be on Weiss's terms. Not Yang's, and _definitely_ not Neptune's.

This would only cause awkward tension between the two… and with Neptune involved, Weiss at a party with more strangers than she could count smelled like trouble.

Yang would have to speak to Weiss about all of this. Whatever Neptune had told her, and what Yang herself would eventually have to reveal to Weiss. That she, too, was gay. And if Weiss was _actually_ into her, then that, too, would have to be discussed.

There was one thing more important to Yang than anything else, and that was to keep her friendship with Weiss Schnee.


	12. Chapter 12

She stared at herself in the mirror, unsure if what she was seeing was actually real or not.

Weiss wore a baby blue button-up, long-sleeved, that hung loosely over the waist of tight blue jeans with slight tears above the knees, the legs rolled just above her ankles. Over top of the button-up was a white leather jacket that matched her ivory hair, which was, for a change, worn down and straight. She wore a pale blue beanie and pristine white sneakers to complete the look, with just a touch of makeup to accent her already almost angel-like features. All of this was brand new.

Thanks to Neptune, she had gotten an entirely new outfit. Unlike her casual t-shirts and jeans, and her ponytail which was always uncentered, she was now a new and improved Weiss Schnee. The makeup itself was an added and unexpected touch to the ensemble. Weiss hadn't expected Neptune to be able to apply makeup, but it was a skill he had somehow acquired from theatre. Apparently.

Appearing next to her was Neptune, an accomplished grin on his face. "You're so ready for this party." _Oh right_ , that was why Weiss was wearing this. They had a party to go to. Tonight. For the past few days, the two of them had been casually hanging out. Weiss had shared and learned quite a few things from Neptune.

Weiss had admitted to never dating or being interested in anyone prior to Yang… and, frankly, she wasn't sure what romantic feelings were comprised of. Being around Yang made her happy, and the butterflies in her stomach fluttered wildly. But what if this was nothing more than being in a happy friendship? She hadn't been in a true friendship for a long time, and the only person she could now compare the feeling of friendship with was Neptune himself.

And she had no fluttery feelings for Neptune. Just mild ones of annoyance and confusion.

Neptune simply dubbed her a "Useless lesbian," which didn't entirely make sense to Weiss. Not that it mattered. Neptune also had shown her the 'aesthetic' of what it meant to be a lesbian. Thus, her attire proved to be a part of that aesthetic. That, and Weiss could be considered a 'femme'. Again, Weiss had heard of this term, but she didn't see how she was 'femme'.

These had been just some of what Weiss had learned about Vale's modern and open society, and the large LGBT community that apparently resided there. But even after doing her research, she still questioned her feelings, wondering if they only occured because of Yang's kindness.

As Weiss shook her head, now looking away from the mirror, she decidedly took a second look around Neptune's small apartment. Neptune, on the other hand, had disappeared into the kitchen. Weiss followed the sound of glasses clinking on the counter.

Neptune seemed to be brewing some concoction, as he shook a metallic container that loudly clanked about. Three small empty glasses laid across the counter top. As soon as Neptune had finished shaking, he poured the odd-colored liquid into the three separate glasses and pushed them toward Weiss.

"Two for you. One for me. A pregame. Oh, and don't worry about me getting drunk off of one. It takes more, waaaay more." He winked, now grabbing a glass, and with one big gulp, he had drank the entire thing. Making a face and shaking his head, he made a "wooo" sound, and then nodded. "Yup. That's the good stuff." He eyed Weiss and smirked.

Weiss stood there, blinking. She wanted to say no, she really did, but her adversity with the word 'no' was still ever apparent. Weiss hesitantly grabbed the shot glass and looked at it skeptically. "You're gonna want to drink that fast," Neptune commented, still watching her.

Weiss nodded, now bringing it close to her mouth and smelling the liquor. She chugged it down, just as Neptune had. Though, she did a rather poor job of it as she began to cough. "Huh, so that's what you sound like," Neptune once more commented as Weiss glared at him with watery eyes. "Don't look at me like that, you're the one who agreed to take it." He shoved the next glass toward her. "You're not done, by the way."

Weiss blinked several times and wiped the tears away from her eyes, now grabbing the other drink and chugging it. She held down more coughs. "What a champ!" Neptune stood near her, patting her on the back. She simply swatted his hand away. "Alright, alright. Sheesh. Here." He went for a cola bottle that was on the counter, and handed it to Weiss.

Weiss took a giant swig to wash whatever she had drank down, but her eyes widened as soon as she realized what she had just taken. She coughed again, wiping her mouth, making a face and then sticking out her tongue as if to try to rid the taste of even stronger alcohol from her mouth. "Uhh, shit. Wrong one." He ran over to his fridge and handed Weiss a new bottle.

She drank it. Finally, something that wasn't tainted with alcohol. "You ready to go? It's just about that time. Luckily, we're just right down the road." Neptune grabbed a backpack full of what sounded like bottles clinking together. Just how much did this boy plan on drinking?

Weiss nodded, but as she stepped forward, she could already feel the effects of the alcohol setting in. She slightly stumbled with her first steps toward the exit of Neptune's apartment. She was grateful he lived on the first floor; Weiss wasn't sure she could handle any stairs right about now. "Heh, you're a lightweight," Neptune commented with a smirk, now grabbing the door for Weiss and helping her into his car.

Weiss shook her head, and quietly sat in the car for the short, five-minute drive. She could feel her head whirling as she kept a steady grip on the cola bottle that she forgot until now that she had been holding.

What seemed like an endless amount of cars lined up along a suburban street. A rich and gated suburban street, from what Weiss could tell. It seemed that Pyrrha, much like Blake, had quite a bit of money. Weiss had never been to this part of town, as she was probably thirty minutes from her own home. They parked along the side of the road. Weiss opened the door, nearly stumbling out. The streetlights were the only thing guiding her path.

"Definitely a lightweight," Neptune chuckled as he walked alongside Weiss to a house that had plenty of people walking in and out of it. Neptune shook about his backpack. "Luckily, I am not." He grinned widely and looked at the semi-lit path ahead of them.

Weiss noted that her anxiety was seemingly nonexistent. She was just there… and she felt oddly _good._ She was _ready._ She nodded; whatever Neptune had said was kind of funny. At least, she _thought_ it was. As they approached the house, the loud music became ever apparent. Her body seemed to move on its own, but as it did, it grew more tired.

Neptune, leading the way inside of the house, made way for Weiss behind him. They stood together, now, eying the hustle and bustle of the party world. Weiss was greeted by a loud blast of music, laughter, chatter, and more. She had trouble making her way through the crowd, in fact, she had trouble moving at all. Her body had suddenly become hot, and all she wanted to do was sleep. She may have been relaxed, but she was _too_ damn relaxed.

Her body wasn't used to this. It wasn't used to _any_ of this. Her body and mind might've been calm, but at the same time, it had been reacting as if she had just gone through some sort of panic attack. She nearly collapsed forward on top of Neptune. "Whoa, whoa. A little too much already. That can't be good." He turned to catch her. "Let me go find Yang, she'll definitely help you out." Neptune held onto Weiss, shoving his way through the large party crowd.

But Weiss had trouble keeping up. "Oookay. Here. You just hold onto to the railings of these stairs, should be an easy place to spot you… and keep yourself up. I'll be back, I promise." Weiss watched as he made his way through the crowded house.

Weiss held onto the railing, feeling as if she'd move anymore, she might fall over. She thought she was safe. She _thought_.

That was until, in her blurred vision, appeared three very large boys now surrounding her from everyone else's view. She squinted. _Cardin._ Two other boys came into view, but Weiss wasn't sure who they were. Probably his so-called 'friends'.

"Look what we have here." He smirked, taking a step closer to Weiss. "Seems like someone's already had a little too much fun. It's a good thing I'm here to take care of you." His hand slammed on the wall behind Weiss. She jumped and nearly fell over. There was no wiggle room between her and Cardin. She wanted to run, but Cardin and his boys had shoved themselves into her space.

This wasn't Weiss's kind of party.

* * *

"Ughh, there you are," Neptune huffed, placing his hand on Yang's shoulder. "You're looking very butch today, by the way," he added, now standing up straight, all while adjusting the backpack on his shoulders.

Yang turned around from her group with a glare on her face, immediately noticing something was completely wrong. "Where the fuck is Weiss?" she growled, fully knowing that Neptune had brought along Weiss.

"That's what I came to talk to you about, she's already like, drunk as hell! I left her by the stairs, it's not like I could carry her here." Neptune shook his head, now looking over at Sun and Blake, who were sporting very disappointed looks. "What?" he shrugged.

Yang rolled her eyes, now leaving the group. She walked her way through the crowded living room and eyed the stairs.

That was where she spotted a glimpse of white hair. Being shoved against the wall by…

"CARDIN WINCHESTER, YOU GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF HER." Yang threw down her drink and now pushed her way through the crowd toward Cardin. The whole party seemed to quiet down as all eyes were on them.

Weiss looked drunkenly terrified as her eyes seemed to water. She stared directly at Yang, whose eyes seemed to flare with a certain rage.

Yang could hear footsteps come up behind her. Sun, Blake, Neptune, Pyrrha, and Jaune had all made an appearance.

"Or what?" Cardin finally replied, stepping away from Weiss and toward Yang. The crowd had parted, a circle forming around them. "You're gonna scare me away with your dykiness, too? Oh, look at me, Big Bad Dyke of Beacon," he mocked as the other two boys behind Cardin stepped up behind him, smirking and laughing.

Clenching her fist, she snarled. "You came to the wrong party!" With that, she suckerpunched Cardin, hitting him square in the jaw. Instantly, cheering and movement could be heard behind them.

"Agh, you bi—" Once more Cardin was hit again, but this time, Yang had taken him down, now sitting on top of him and punching him recklessly.

The two boys that had followed Cardin merely stood there in shock, not sure what to do.

"Yang! Get off him!" Blake called out, but Jaune and Sun were the ones that had taken action as they grabbed each side of her and pulled her off. Yang flailed her legs, still trying to get at him.

Surprisingly, Cardin was still coherent. "F-fuck you..." he muttered as his boys pulled him up, now trying to escape the crippling defeat.

Yang shrugged her shoulders. "I'm fine. I'm fine," she uttered, now looking directly at Weiss, who had seen and heard the entire exchange. Yang suddenly felt disappointed in herself.

"Nothing to see here folks, go back to your party! Drink some alcohol, be merry!" Neptune called out, now shooing the crowd that had gathered.

Weiss had indeed watched the whole thing, but parts of it she didn't understand. What did Cardin mean by 'dyke'? Weiss wasn't aware of this usually-derogatory term, but it certainly didn't seem to sit well with Yang. In fact, she had never seen Yang fueled with such… _hatred_. It had shocked her, even in her drunken state, but Weiss was well conscious of the fact that it wasn't geared _toward_ her, but probably in protection _of_ her.

Yang slowly approached Weiss, who seemed to stumble straight into her arms. Yang easily caught her. "Whoa, whoa… Are you okay?" Yang's anger and rage had seemed to completely subside at the sight of Weiss as it turned into concern.

Weiss merely nodded, she felt herself shudder at the soft touch of Yang. Weiss could feel herself slowly melt into Yang, she just wanted to stand, or even lay there in her arms all night if she could. This was clearly the effect of the alcohol, at least that was what she told herself.

Yang frowned as Weiss clearly did not look okay. "Neptune! What did you give her?!" Her tone was harsh as she eyed the blue-haired nuisance.

"Just two shots! And she may have accidentally taken a huge swig of my special mix. Ten percent cola, ninety percent alcohol!" He seemed to weakly chuckle as he dared not lie to Yang. He hoped that his later punishment would be lightened.

Yang glared at Neptune as she kept a gentle grip on Weiss. Yang mouthed at him, ' _I'm going to kill you,'_ from where she stood. Neptune's eyes widened as he now slowly backed away, and blended in with the party crowd.

Yang looked down at Weiss now, whose eyes were closed as she rested her head on Yang's chest. Weiss did not feel good at all, whatever other effect that alcohol had on her was starting to make an appearance.

Pyrrha now checked in with Yang and Weiss, a water bottle in hand. "Yang, Weiss, is everything alright? I saw the fight and while I can't always agree with violence, I do have to say Cardin did get what was coming to him."

Yang scrunched her face. "Ahh, sorry, Pyrrha, this is your party and I feel like I ruined it." She bowed head in an apologetic manner, not moving her body as she did not want to shake or move Weiss until a plan was made.

Pyrrha chuckled. "I'm not upset. Besides, I think the party got a whole lot better now that he's gone." She seemed to sweetly smile. "Oh, right. I brought this for Weiss." She handed over the water bottle, the lid already loosened.

Weiss wearily grabbed it as she pulled her head away from Yang, now opening her eyes and beginning to drink. Though, Weiss didn't know if the water was helping or making things worse. She certainly didn't feel any better, that was for sure.

"Hey, Weiss?" Yang's voice always seemed to boom, even in a light and gentle tone, throughout a room that had more noise than Weiss could usually deal with. Weiss, now wiping her mouth, looked up at Yang. She had only just noticed the light amount of makeup that Yang was wearing along with her own fashionable wear.

Their eyes finally meeting, a blush crept on both of their faces. Both of them thinking the exact same thing — _She's so pretty._ Yang, now clearing her throat, began to speak again. "How about I take you home? All that alcohol surely can't be good for you, and staying here won't help." Yang's eyes seemed to wander downward on Weiss's attire, then back up to her eyes. Yang could at least thank Neptune for his fashion sense.

"I can drive!" Pyrrha added in. "Let me go grab my keys."

"Wait, Pyrrha, isn't this _your_ house party?" Yang's brows furrowed.

"Well, yes, but what kind of host would I be if I didn't see my favorite guests home? Besides, I need a little fresh air, and Jaune and Sun can handle things from here." Pyrrha, not letting Yang slip in another word, ran off through the crowd.

"Guess I can't stop her. Come on, Weiss. I've got you." Yang's gentleness still ever apparent, now began to slowly step with Weiss at her side. Weiss would've stumbled every step, but thanks to Yang's strong arms, she felt safe and steady. "I'd carry you on my back, but I don't know how well you'd hold up!" Yang jested.

Weiss _audibly_ giggled. The still-drunken Weiss had no idea what she had just done, as she was with Yang, someone she liked, but still wanted to remain friends with.

But Yang's intense stare was ever apparent, as was her blush. Yang Xiao Long had just heard _Weiss_ giggle, a sound so delicate, so pure, that Yang had to look away as she covered her mouth, holding down a squeal. After a few moments, Yang swallowed hard. She shouldn't be reacting like that, she told herself. But it was so hard, so hard to _not_ like Weiss like that.

And the more she heard that little angelic laughter, the harder she fell.

Weiss, on the other hand, had stared at Yang, confused, throughout the whole ordeal as they made their way to Pyrrha's car. She didn't understand why Yang was behaving so strangely, but she looked happy. And that made Weiss happy!

Pyrrha appeared before them not long after they had found their way to the car. Unlocking it for everyone, Yang now helped Weiss into the backseat, buckling her in. Weiss grabbed Yang's cheek and pinched it with a huge grin. Yang laughed and shook her head, now pulling herself away from Weiss and into the passenger seat.

"Everyone's buckled?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yep, we're ready to go." Yang gave the thumbs' up.

The drive itself would take half-an-hour, probably more. They were lucky that it was late at night. Traffic would be bearable. But Pyrrha wasn't a reckless driver. She never had been.

The radio played at a low volume, the low hum of the car reverberation was made apparent as Pyrrha sped up to get onto the freeway.

Yang was paying attention to her right hand, a dull pain shooting through it. A broken bone or two, but nothing serious, she told herself. She was remembering a time where she had broken several fingers during a softball game, but managed to help her team win the game.

Weiss was passed out in the back, a light and lovable snore coming from her — which made Pyrrha and Yang grin.

It only took a second for Pyrrha to take her eyes off the road for this catastrophe to come. Pyrrha wasn't a reckless driver, but that didn't mean others weren't. "Pyrrha, wa—" a voice seemed to call out.

A drunken driver veered into the lane of Pyrrha's vehicle — it was a split second too late to properly pull out of the way.

Loud sounds of crunching and crackling metal overtook them all, the world spinning in three-hundred-and-sixty degrees as they all felt themselves churn, and then…

There was silence.


	13. Chapter 13

_She blinked rapidly, anxious of whatever this feeling was. Where was she? Why did everything seem so dark?_

 _Everything felt flipped, the figures in front of her blurred vision were hanging upside down. As was she. She could hardly make sense of what was in front of her. An amalgamation of crunched leather, metal, and other disfigured-looking shapes._

 _She barely noticed the sharp pain in her abdomen, until she placed her hand on the spot. Something barred the way of her touching the spot as she now realized something had been protruding out of her. It was sharp to the touch; her hand was now covered in a warm liquid that seemed to run up her body._

 _There were loud and bright sirens that flashed outside of wherever she was. What was going on?_

 _Loud voices seemed to grab her attention. "There's three of them! Get the jaws of life!"_

 _Was this a dream?_

 _She could feel her eyes growing heavy, as her vision began to dim. Her head hurt, and her throat felt dry. She closed her eyes, the image of Yang Xiao Long's lavender-colored eyes now looking at her as if it were the first time they entered her head._

 _With a low mutter she called out one small name, "Yang…" And then her world went black._

* * *

Weiss's eyes slowly fluttered open, remembering the weird dream. Or, what she had thought was a dream. She looked around, the setting completely unfamiliar. Whites, blues, and several other light colors filled the room. A low and steady beeping came from a machine next to her.

She could feel her pulse rising, as several machines attached began to read her. _Don't panic._ She looked around and noticed a figure resting its head on her right hand, holding it tightly. She wiggled her fingers, trying to free her grip from the white-haired figure.

The figure, Weiss's own mother, now groggily rubbed her own eyes. "Oh, you're awake!" Willow adjusted her own coat. Weiss knew exactly where she was, and if her mother was here, then something must've been wrong. "You and your friends were in an accident." Willow sighed, tired fingers pressed against her own creasing forehead.

Weiss frowned and tried to sit up, but a sharp pain in her side told her not to do so. "Weiss, please. For your own sake, don't move. I… I had to perform surgery on you and one of your friends. It's going to take a while for it to recover." Willow stepped forward, trying to help Weiss lay back down.

Weiss slowly and weakly signed, _"How? What Happened?"_

Willow stuffed her hands into her coat pockets. "A drunk driver hit you girls nearly head-on. The front of the car got the brunt of the damage. There's no need to say anything further." She approached Weiss once more, now placing a hand on her shoulder. "Just please, get some rest." Willow began to walk away, before being grabbed by a visibly-shaken Weiss.

An angry huff came from Weiss. A loud, audible huff that clearly told Willow everything Weiss was trying to say. Irritated blue eyes stared Willow down. Weiss's grip was weak, and she knew this. But she wanted to know what happened to Pyrrha… and what happened to Yang.

"Well, you've never done that before. But I'm afraid I can't really give you the information of any of your friends at the moment. Until you're a little better, at least. I'm afraid you'll go into shock. Now, if you'll excuse me — I have another surgery to prep for." Willow removed Weiss's hand from her forearm, and made a swift exit, not even bothering to look back.

Weiss gripped at the hospital bed sheets that covered her. She could feel just how sore she was. She could feel just how fucked up this whole situation was. She wanted to _scream,_ she wanted to _cry._ Weiss buried her face in her hands, her side still burning as she made so many sudden movements.

Hot tears filled her hands, and she began to lowly sob. _Alone._ Her mind kept thinking the worst of things. What if Pyrrha was dead? What if Yang was… _No. Impossible._ Yang wasn't going to leave her. The only person who had made the effort to _hear_ her wasn't going to leave her just like that.

To add even more insult to injury, her mom had recognized her as nothing more than a patient. The mother she hardly saw or even talked to, didn't even seem to acknowledge her own daughter.

A nurse had wandered in, observing the monitors and signals of the grief-stricken girl. "You poor thing, your mother told me to tell you that your sister is on her way to visit. Oh, and your blond-haired friend successfully made it out of surgery a little after you." The nurse seemed to approach the IV drip that was attached to Weiss's arm, she took a small needle from her pouch and seemed to inject something into it. "Just a little morphine to ease the pain. You'll need all the rest you can get."

Weiss had been rubbing the tears away as the nurse spoke. Oh, how she absolutely abhorred crying in front of people. But now, hearing that Yang, that she was okay, made half of her fears go away. It hadn't accounted for why Yang needed surgery, and what exactly had happened to her, though. The second half of her fleeting thoughts wandered over to her sister. _Winter._ Winter was coming to see Weiss?

The big sister that said she might not always be there? Was coming…?

Weiss's thoughts began to scramble as she could feel the narcotic begin to take effect. She would see Yang, she promised herself… as soon as she had woken up.

* * *

The rising sun peeked through the curtains, awakening the sleeping girl. Weiss groggily rubbed her eyes, noticing that there had been a meal plate set out for her on the side of her bed. Yet, she didn't feel hungry. Her mind was set on one thing, and one thing only — Yang. She weakly swung her legs to the edge of the hospital bed.

Her feet now touching the cool floor, she tried to stand up straight, but her knees buckled before her. She clutched onto her mobile IV drip with one hand, and with the other, held onto her side where the stitches could be felt. She could feel a slight draft from her backside. Not like that mattered at this point.

She had been sent into a private room, something that was probably her mother's own doing. Now opening the door, Weiss wandered into the hallway. What seemed like an endless white hallway going into two different directions was laid out before her.

She took to the right, passing a lobby where someone had been speaking to a nurse behind a desk.

That was when Weiss had made eye contact with a black-haired girl, a sleeping boy on her shoulder. "Weiss?" Blake called out, now standing up and causing the boy to fall over. Blake seemed to run over to Weiss, now placing her hands on her shoulder, and taking her into a small embrace. "You're alright? Some surgeon told us you weren't allowed visitors, unless it was family. We were afraid you got the worst of it." Blake pulled back, eying Weiss for any sort of apparent injuries.

The worst of it? Weiss didn't understand. She hadn't suffered any terrible injuries. Minor cuts and bruises were that much apparent on Weiss, as she had apparently been impaled, but it wasn't like her guts were spilling all over the floor. The accident couldn't have been that bad, could it?

Sun stretched his way over. "You do look like you're a bit beaten up, though. Seems like you got the better end of the deal," he yawned out while rubbing his own tired eyes.

Weiss grabbed both of their hands, now squeezing them, closing her eyes and shaking her head. She didn't understand! She didn't understand! _She didn't understand!_

Both of them gave her a pitying look. A look that Weiss hated. Instead, she turned, continuing on her mission to look for Yang.

Blake took a step in front of her. "Wait. I don't think you should visit Yang. Not yet, at least." Blake sighed, barring the way from Weiss.

Weiss shook her head, and continued forward. Now seeing a door open, she saw two familiar, heavy and somber-looking faces exit from the room. Ruby and Taiyang.

"Ahh…" Blake and Sun seemed to follow behind Weiss as Weiss's weak steps seemed to increase in pace. "Shouldn't you be resting?" Blake quickly added, trying to deter Weiss from moving forward.

Weiss shook her head. Nothing would stop her. No _one_ would stop her.

"Weiss?" Ruby's gentle, yet dull tone was apparent as it seemed like Ruby and even Tai were surprised to see her. Weiss walked up to them, stopping before them. She eyed Ruby and Tai, and then the door they came out of. Ruby, and even Tai, seemed to gently hug Weiss. "We're so glad that you're okay…"

Weiss gestured her head toward the door they had exited. She wanted in. Everyone around her seemed to make some sort of sound, as if they were very unsure of the situation.

Tai now stepped up, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Weiss, the accident was pretty serious. I don't know if anyone told you. Yang and Pyrrha seemed to get the brunt of the collision. From the looks of it, if you're walking and moving you're either really determined and strong, or you didn't get hurt as much as we thought you did." He spoke sadly, but not for Weiss… it was clearly for another reason. "Yang's not awake. She probably won't be for awhile. But if you're going in there, be prepared for some… changes."

Weiss's brows furrowed. Changes? What could have possibly changed about Yang Xiao Long? Yang was Yang. There was no changing that.

Weiss continued on past Tai, Ruby, Blake, and Sun. To which, none of them seemed to stop her. Yet, all of them held bated breaths as Weiss weakly pushed her way through the closed door.

Ruby was the only one to follow behind as Blake, Sun, and Tai seemed to let the door close on them. Weiss now silently stood at the foot of Yang's hospital bed.

Everything was quiet, too quiet for Weiss to be around the blonde. There was no sunny and bright smile. There were no cute and excitable words that exited her mouth. Instead, Yang rested quietly. Light breaths escaped the sleeping or possibly drugged-up Yang. Her face was still. But there was an aura around it that Weiss couldn't seem to ignore.

And as Weiss scanned the rest of Yang's body, she gasped. She finally saw what was ' _wrong'._ Where Yang's right hand and arm would've rested was now just thin air. Instead, there was a nub at her elbow — freshly bandaged — where her arm should've continued to have been.

"She'll be fine, you know. Yang is strong. Yang has always been strong," a voice from behind Weiss had said, belonging to Ruby.

Weiss knew this. She remembered telling Yang nearly the exact same thing, but Yang herself didn't always seem to believe this. But did Ruby know this?

Part of Weiss couldn't help but feel guilty. This was _her_ fault. She had agreed to drink. She had agreed to go to the party. Then Pyrrha and Yang had agreed to take _her, Weiss,_ home. Weiss put a hand to her mouth, trying to cover any sounds that might've escaped through her thought process.

Had Weiss not had developed a crush on Yang, she would never have begun to act nervous around the blonde. Had Weiss not questioned if she was gay or not, maybe she would have never been found out by Neptune. To make matters worse, Pyrrha, an unsuspecting party, had been dragged into this mess. _Pyrrha_ — where was Pyrrha?

Weiss's immediate thoughts of Pyrrha were constantly drowned out by the face in front of her. Yang's. Along with the overwhelming guilt that had begun to peak its devil-headed face out.

"Weiss?" Ruby called out, a near-saving grace for Weiss. But Weiss's anxiety couldn't be quelled. Not by Ruby, at least. Ruby seemed to approach Weiss, but Weiss was increasingly hyper aware of everything.

She felt sick to her stomach. Her side had begun to ache.

"Weiss! Your side is bleeding!" Ruby tried to grab onto Weiss, but instead, Weiss simply flailed at her, not wanting to be touched. Not wanting to be counseled. This was Weiss's fault! _Everything was her fault._ "Weiss, ahhh…" Ruby still tried to approach Weiss, who was on the verge of collapsing.

Weiss seemed to hit the ground pretty hard. Ruby just barely managed to catch her on time. The door flew open as Tai, Blake, and Sun rushed their way through — yelling for a nurse as they did so.

Weiss, through the tears, watched as everyone looked around her with such _pity._ Her vision seemed to blur, and as she heard her name called out, it all seemed very far away.

She just wanted to _die._ Pyrrha was hurt because of her. Yang was hurt because of her. And now? She wasn't sure if they'd all ever look at her the same again. Just when things had been going so well… she just _had_ to be gay.

Her eyes closed and once more she had embraced a certain darkness.

* * *

Weiss jumped awake, causing the figure next to her to jump as well.

"Ahhh, so you're awake. Good to see you, little sister, though probably not in the best conditions. I'm glad you're alive and well." She paused, a small smirk nudging at the corners of her lips. "You've grown reckless, you know that? And honestly, I couldn't be more proud of you." Winter stood up from her seat, closing her book. She didn't sound at all disappointed. In fact, she sounded fairly impressed. Winter tossed some clothes onto Weiss's bed. "Get dressed. We're going on a walk," she demanded.

Weiss frowned, she looked around and noted she had no longer been attached to the IV drip. She began to sign, _"What do you mean?"_

Winter raised an eyebrow, now signing back. " _What I mean is you've been out for about twenty-four hours, and we've got a lot to talk about."_

Weiss shook her head. _"I've been out all day?!"_

Winter nodded. " _Ever since you collapsed in Yang's room, Mom was afraid you'd go and do it again. But I think it might be better if we get out of here. Get some fresh air. So, get dressed, and let's go."_ Winter turned, not wanting to let Weiss continue to sign to her.

Weiss vaguely remembered the incident. All she could remember was Yang and how she was… missing an arm. It made her feel sick to her stomach.

Things had to change. Things _were_ going to change.

For Weiss, and for Yang, and Winter was here… to hopefully help.

Weiss huffed as soon as Winter had exited the room. Now slowly getting dressed, Weiss took her first step, still a little wobbly, but determined. Now taking a few more steps, she exited the room and followed her sister through the door.

* * *

 **AN:** Next weeks chapter might be a little late. It's already written but some life things are getting in the way of editing. Thanks for understanding! (Also, I'm so glad you guys liked last weeks chapter. ;) kekekek)


	14. Chapter 14

Weiss quickened her pace. Being smaller than her big sister was one thing; being recently injured and trying to keep up with her because she was walking at her usual long-legged pace was another.

She wanted to tell her to slow down, but first she had to catch up to her. Thankfully, she had and had also almost ran into her as she stopped in front of a very specific door. They had gone a little past Yang's door, which was the thing that had caught Weiss's attention.

Her memory vaguely replayed the scene when she had finally seen Yang. A slight blip of her collapsing with pitied and worried looks about her entered her mind. She scrunched her face in disgust at the thought.

"Before we go anywhere, Weiss, I thought you might want to see how Pyrrha is doing." Winter knocked on the door before her.

Weiss looked up at Winter, her brows furrowed. How did she know Pyrrha was here? Before she could ask, the door before them opened.

It was Jaune. A sorrowful and somber looking Jaune, at that. "Oh, hey Weiss… and Winter, was it?" He gestured for them to come into the room, seemingly not wanting to leave it. The two sisters walked into the room, where Weiss had finally seen Pyrrha.

She looked decent. At least for a car accident. That hadn't meant there wasn't any damage, however.

Another thing that Weiss had noted, was that Jaune seemed to know Winter. Weiss looked over at Winter and begun to sign, _"How does he know you?"_

Winter turned back to her. "I ran into him and a group of your friends on the way to see you. They all thought you were me for a split second. Though, they were all relieved to find out I wasn't you." She paused. "It's kind of how I learned about you being… a bit reckless." Winter seemed to hold a small smirk.

Jaune seemed to nod along. "Either way, Weiss, it's good to see you up and moving." He sighed, now looking behind him to a sleeping Pyrrha. "The same can't be said about her, though." He buried his face in his hands. "We don't know when she'll wake. Or if she will." His voice began to tremble as he continued, "I believe that she will. She _has_ to. But… even if she does wake up, we don't know how much she'll remember, or if she'll even be able to walk."

Weiss seemed to frown, her own thoughts starting to get the better of her. It seemed like Pyrrha had gotten the worst of it all. She was in a coma, and from the sounds of it she would be in one for a very long time. Weiss had of course blamed herself once more. This was her fault. How could it _not_ be?

Jaune's hand ran down his face, wiping away a few tears in the process. "I'm sure you've seen how Yang is. I'm thankful you all didn't end up like Pyrrha. I should… probably get back to watching her. It was good to see you, Weiss… and Winter." Jaune seemed to wave them off. A quick visit, and nothing more. It seemed like Jaune wanted nothing more than to spend time alone with the unconscious Pyrrha. Weiss would've probably done the same for Yang.

As soon as they had come, they had left. Now standing outside of the room, Weiss had just about seen all that had happened. Yet, seeing Pyrrha had only filled her with more guilt. Just why had Winter brought her here?

Before Weiss could even begin to ask, Winter had began to move again, this time they past Yang's room a second time as they went towards the elevators and entered an open one. Winter seemed to consistently avoid the gaze of Weiss. Knowing that as soon as they made eye contact, Weiss would probably try to initiate conversation. Weiss fully knew what she was doing — a tactic that had been done before several times — but not maliciously, as it was used to make Weiss _wait._

The elevator had dinged once more, they hit the ground level. Winter once more lead the way throughout the bustling hospital. They made several turns and went through a pair of double sliding doors that led out to a very interesting space.

They had seemed to have made their way to a special part of the hospital. To its garden, where there was plenty of greenery to be seen. Flowers bloomed off the pebbled path, bushes in need of a trim poked the walkway, and the trees swayed ever so gently in the light wind.

There were several porch swings, all of which were being used by patients and their families. A few small were tables set up with games of chess or mahjong that were neatly lined up for anyone to use. A gazebo in the center of the entire garden took up the central point.

But Winter and Weiss went a little further beyond that. Winter led Weiss into the grass where a simple park bench was placed underneath a tree. Winter took her place on the other side of the bench, then patted the space in front of her indicating where she had wanted Weiss to sit.

Weiss took her place, and aptly stared at Winter who seemed to be preparing herself. Winter softly cleared her throat. "Weiss, I have to admit I was wrong."

Weiss tilted her head at the statement, but didn't raise a hand in question — so she let Winter continue. "I had thought that with you and Mother moving to Vale, that you'd just be running away from everything. Avoiding things, like you had with… well, you know. I didn't think that here, you'd be growing."

Weiss now began to sign, _"What do you mean?"_

"What I mean, Weiss, is that I'm glad to see you're growing. Simple as that. When you called me that time when you were at that girl's house because _you_ decided you would go, I was shocked. Weiss, you know very well that in Atlas, that even leaving the house would mean having an anxiety attack for you." Winter paused and cleared her throat again. "The fact that you're making the effort to go out and make… so many friends! I'm just… really proud of you."

Weiss held a faint smile upon her face, her sister had never doted on her like this before. It was something that Weiss had greatly appreciated from her sister — and her only supportive family member.

"But…" Winter added, causing Weiss to once more tilt her head, her brows slightly furrowing, "it's not good enough," Winter stated bluntly, her eyes now narrowing on Weiss.

Weiss sat up a little straighter. " _What?"_ she signed, looking a little offended.

Winter huffed, her hands now lifting up as she silently began to sign — indicating that their conversation was about to become much more private than Weiss had originally anticipated. _"Last night, after you passed out, I came in, not too long after. Your friends told me a lot about you, about these past few months."_

Winter seemed to pause, finding the right way to go about this. But with Weiss, the only way Winter knew how to speak to her was with outright honesty. _"Blake, Sun, Ruby, Tai, and even Jaune spoke so… highly of you. Blake and Sun told me about how you, from time to time, joined them at lunch. They told me about how good it was you started to break out of your shell, even after the pool incident, and how you and even the boy in question, Neptune, became friends."_

Weiss now began to sign, as soon as she saw the opportunity to. " _They talked about me? What? Why?"_

" _Because I asked, Weiss! And because they're your friends. They care about you as much as they care about your friends, Pyrrha and Yang! Who I've also learned a lot about. When I spoke to Jaune, he spoke so highly of you. He spoke of how you, Pyrrha, and Yang are probably the smartest students in the school. You've been working so hard, and I've only just found out about all of this. About you."_ Winter's signing motions were fluid and silent. Her face went through many strong and visible expressions as she had signed.

Weiss raised an eyebrow. " _O-okay, I guess that makes sense, but what did you mean it's not good enough? Didn't all my friends just tell you how well I've been doing?"_

Winter nodded, but she continued with her silent signing as Weiss had. " _It was only when Ruby and Tai had spoken to me about you and Yang, that I realized it's not good enough. Ruby told me about how many hours Yang had spent for you. How many hours, days, nights and weeks she sits down to learn RSL for you. Even with her studies, she had managed to do that all of that for you. Tai told me about how happy Yang had become, but how busy she was, too. You're the talk of the town, Weiss. And for Yang? You're her world."_

Weiss's eyes widened. " _What?"_

" _I'm not going to repeat myself. But, I will ask you this — what have you done for her? For Yang?"_ Winter's expressions suddenly became a little… hard. _"She has spent weeks for you, learning how to talk to you. I'm sure it's been wonderful for the both of you, but have you thanked her? What exactly have you done for her?"_

Weiss shook her head, not really understanding what Winter was trying to get at. Weiss and Yang were friends, wasn't learning something new something you'd do for a friend? " _We're friends? Isn't that enough? She seemed happy about learning RSL, what's the big deal?"_

Winter's eyes furrowed. _"What's the big deal?"_ she seemed to repeat back, mimicking Weiss's own signing. _"The big deal is that she won't be able to sign to you anymore! She's missing an arm!"_

There it was. The elephant in the room, the one Weiss was still trying to deny. The thing that had caused Weiss to blame herself. Weiss seemed to stutter with her movements, wanting to argue — to talk back — but instead, she lowered her eyes, a somber look taking over as she sat there and quietly let Winter speak.

" _Weiss, Yang isn't like me. I don't want her to be. I've let you live the way you want to, I won't force you to go in any other direction, but you need to consider this. Yang might not stay forever."_ Winter's movements were still ever-so-fluid and serious.

" _What's that supposed to mean?"_ Weiss quickly signed in response.

" _I don't know her, but she had a very obvious reason to get to know you. She wanted to see things the way you do. The way_ _ **I**_ _do. Now, with one arm, that's not so easy. Yang can't speak to you, in_ _ **your**_ _voice. In_ _ **your**_ _language. But unlike most people that communicate this way, you can still listen. You… can still..._ _ **talk**_ _."_ Winter's fingers scrunched up, almost in a stretching-like manner. She hadn't spoken to Weiss like this in awhile, and it showed. " _You still have the ability to make yourself heard. Let someone hear you for once, and not like this! I'm not saying RSL is bad, by no means is it bad, but don't let Yang become… me to you. Because she is worth so much more than just unspoken words and emotions that I know you're capable of."_

Parts of Winter seemed to be breaking down, Weiss could tell that Winter wanted to say so much more. That there was hidden pain behind her eyes, and through her unspoken movements and expressions. _"I'm sorry if I seem forceful. But in the end, all of this is your decision. No one here is out to get you, that much you're well aware of. All I'm asking is for you to take that leap. I can guarantee Yang will catch you."_ Winter seemed to audible huff. " _Take things at your own pace, like you always have. But don't fall behind, because not everyone will wait for you to catch up."_ Winter seemed to stop her movements completely, her face showing hints of sorrow.

There was an unspoken jealousy within Winter. One that she was unsure if she should share with Weiss. When Winter had spoken to Weiss's new friends, she learned just about everything that Weiss had done. Winter had just wished she was the one who could've helped her, as she ultimately had felt useless to her sister. But if it meant that Weiss was improving in the littlest of ways, she couldn't help but find ways to be happy for her younger sibling.

Winter just hoped that Weiss was up for the challenge, and it had seemed like, lately, she was.

Weiss had simply signed back, her own melancholy look about her, as she took every word from Winter to heart. _"I'll try. I love you."_

Winter weakly smiled at her, and had nearly begun to sign back as she noted a blue-haired menace walking up from behind Weiss.

"Uhh, hey. That was some intense… talk you guys had. Yep..." Neptune awkwardly clapped his hands together, nodding as he grabbed the attention of Weiss. "Good to see you're okay, by the way. I, uhh… just came down to tell you Yang is kind of awake." Neptune scratched at the back of his head. "She's a little drugged up, but awake."

Weiss's eyes widened, her head turning to Winter. Winter simply nodded, now showing a genuine smile. Weiss now stood up, but before she could, she heard her name. "Weiss," her sister called out, "I love you too."

Weiss smiled at her, walked around the table, and wrapped her arms around her big sister. A warm feeling encompassing her, there was nobody in the world like her sister… and she was glad about that. She loved her with her entire being, and the fact that Winter was always about Weiss's comfort, and about pushing her to newer strengths, was something that Weiss would always admire about her big sister.

They held each other in their embrace for a short time, before Weiss finally pulled away and sweetly smiled at her sister. Now turning, Weiss faced Neptune who had been standing there for quite some time.

His eyes seemed to be obviously wandering elsewhere as it had _looked_ like he was offering the two their privacy. But with Neptune, Weiss knew very well that wasn't the case. It seemed like everyone had their bad habits. Weiss walked up to him with a nod.

"Oh, so you're ready to go?" He now turned heel, leading the way back inside. "Weiss, I have to..." he seemed to weirdly choke on his words, "apologize. I never should've let you drink so much. I've honestly been nothing but trouble to you." Neptune walked side by side with Weiss, who listened carefully. They made it inside and headed toward the elevator. "I just wanted to help you get with Yang. Or, at least, help you like she has. Like, getting comfortable in your own skin, y'know?" They stepped inside the elevator, now pressing the floor they needed to get to.

Neptune seemed to sigh as the door closed, with a respectable distance between them, Neptune teetering on his heels. Weiss quietly stood with her head down, waiting for him to speak more. If at all.

While Weiss had appreciated the apology, she didn't blame him for everything. Though it had lifted a partially heavy feeling from her shoulders, it didn't take away all the pain she kept on herself. Whether she deserved it or not. She could only _care_ to seek forgiveness from the person she wanted it from the most.

"Yang's just better at it, I guess. She's better at a lot of things. Just not at relationships," Neptune continued. "Y'know, she had a crush on Blake once — I'm pretty sure. Though, I don't think she ever admitted it, and she hides a lot of things. She thinks I don't know, but I do. Yeah, I'm _that_ friend. The friend who snoops and gets into everyone's business, but you probably know that already." He scratched the back of his head, the elevator's low hum seeming to fill the silence in between. "I didn't think this would happen. I mean, how could I know, though? I was just hoping you and Yang would finally… Honestly, I don't know what I expected from that either."

Neptune's tone seemed to grow a little more despondent, his eyes seeming to linger on the ground. "Just promise me that whatever happens, you won't leave her side. Even if you're just her friend." The elevator had finally dinged, indicating they had made it to their floor.

Neptune's sudden sadness had dissipated as the doors opened. "Looks like we're just about here!" The duo stepped out of the elevator and made their way to Yang's room.

Weiss thought about everything Neptune had said, and again, while she silently forgave him, she didn't fully blame him. He had tried to help Yang. He had tried to help Weiss. The effort, although in good spirits, had failed, it seemed. At least his heart had been in the right place. Weiss could relate to that.

Weiss lagged a little behind Neptune as he led the way to the room. Upon arrival at the door, Neptune stopped himself.

"I think… I'll let you two talk it out." He grabbed the door handle, beginning to open it for Weiss, yet he seemed to hesitate. "Just... take it easy, okay? If time is what you both need, then take that time to figure out… whatever. Nothing has to be immediate, so don't force yourself, and I guess let the chips fall and see where they land." Neptune seemed rather genuine in his words, though he seemed a little lost, as there was a noticeable look about him as he tried to muster up the right kind of words for this situation.

For once, Weiss took his words to heart. Maybe this was what it was like to be a friend. Nothing was ever perfect in every friendship. To forgive and forget was something she needed to learn. She knew Neptune was nothing like… _**him.**_ Neptune was able to apologize, empathize, and recognize his mistakes. And Weiss... could appreciate that.

With a simple nod, Weiss indicated that she had understood.

Neptune, now nodding back, opened the door for Weiss, allowing her to step through the door.

It lightly closed behind her, and for the moment she looked back. Neptune offered her a knowing wink before the door finally shut between them.

In front of her laid Yang, who seemed to lightly stir. She was clearly awake, but she didn't look quite all there. She had been looking at the missing piece to her. Trying to understand what exactly had happened.

Weiss walked a little bit forward, letting her steps hit the ground a little hard to grab Yang's attention.

Yang looked up, her eyes momentarily lighting up — then dimming back down as she laid her hands to her side. "Weiss?"

Weiss lifted her hand, as to begin signing, but stopped.

Maybe she could start this out slow, but… she wanted to give her something. Some piece of hope, something to look forward to. That all was not lost. That losing an arm, wasn't the end of things, but a new beginning.

Her mind began to race, that maybe it was the wrong way to go about things. What if Yang had never lost her arm? Would she ever consider this? Would Winter even try to talk it out with her like she had? Would Weiss even attempt the crazy thing she was about to do, had none of this happened?

She couldn't think about it now, no, not now. This was the present, and all Weiss wanted to do was give Yang a modicum of hope. That things between them weren't going to end. That progress wouldn't be halted. That Yang would still get what she wanted.

She would know everything about Weiss Schnee, when the time was right.

But this was truly the first step.

Weiss swallowed down her nerves, and opened her mouth.

"Yang."


	15. Chapter 15

The world hadn't suddenly exploded.

The apocalypse didn't come.

No men in black suits came to take her away.

Instead, there was a strange silence that filled the room. Yang simply stared wide-eyed, unsure of what just happened. Yang's comprehension of what just happened seemed to completely jumble up, there was no making sense of anything as the drugs she was on also seemed to screw with her mind.

But there was a part of Yang that couldn't help but ask, "Did you just…?"

Weiss stared quietly and wide-eyed herself. There was no taking her first word back, her first word happening to be just Yang's name. Now Weiss wasn't going to willingly and openly talk all the time, she wasn't ready to just start talking. There was no way she could just start dialoguing as a normal person could.

But maybe she could try out a few words here and there. Short sentences. Something that could tell Yang to keep _trying_ with Weiss. To keep going. Weiss just wanted to make sure that whatever words she used every now and then kept a certain value to it. That whatever she did have to say in that moment, once she used her voice, was meant to be important. At least for now, that was how she wanted things to work.

A simple nod would suffice, would it not?

Yang seemed at a loss for words. Maybe this had been too much. Maybe too soon?

Yang looked down at herself and what was missing. She looked back up at Weiss, who stared at her expectantly. "If I'm being honest… I feel weird. About all of this. None of this feels… _real_. But I know it is." A melancholic tone escaped from her as she spoke. "The worst part is, I remember everything. I remember how the car swerved right into us, and Pyrrha turning the wheel a little too late. I remember feeling _everything,_ and then suddenly nothing... I still…" She paused, her eyes glazing over. Her left hand wandering over to the phantom limb. "I still feel numb."

Yang now looked up at Weiss, whose look of concern had only increased tenfold. Weiss sat silently still, not sure if Yang could be counseled. "It's weird, when I look at you, I feel…" Her right arm outstretched, but stopped short, aware that she was no longer able to reach out to Weiss. " _Nothing,"_ she muttered at last.

A look of horror overtook Weiss, her nostrils flared, eyes widened. Her posture completely changed as her back straightened. What did this mean exactly?

"People leave me… and it seems even my body parts do, too, now. But you…" Yang seemed to look at Weiss, wearily. "My guardian angel, Weiss, never leaves me."

Weiss's brows furrowed, but before she could start signing she heard a slight click from behind her. She turned her head where she found Blake entering the room.

"Oh, hey, Weiss. Neptune told me you were in here. I just wanted to warn you, but uhh… it seems like you've already gotten an earful." Blake stepped toward the two of them.

Yang, on the other hand, seemed to grunt at Blake's arrival. "Be gone!" she exclaimed, seeming to shoo Blake away.

"Yeah, she's _really_ high right now." Blake seemed to deadpan as she looked directly at Yang, who was sticking up a middle finger. Or, at least, what would've been a middle finger where her right hand used to be just a few days before. Even though Blake couldn't see it, the shit-eating grin on Yang's face made it clear that was what she was imagining.

It took a second for Yang to figure out what was wrong. "Oh." Now sporting a nasty smirk, she said, "Just pretend I'm flipping you off."

Weiss facepalmed, mostly as a sign of relief. Yang didn't suddenly hate her or spite her. She was just in her own world filled with what Weiss might've considered — although wrongly — psychedelics. Yet, Weiss was still filled with guilt, that lurking feeling that this was all her fault.

"My guardian angel speaks to me, cretin," Yang seemed to huff as she gripped at her phantom limb, scowling.

Weiss raised an eyebrow, looking over at Yang, then at Blake who was shaking her head. "Yeah, I don't know what she's saying. Half of it makes sense, and the other half… well, it seems like pure gibberish," Blake stated. "It probably isn't gibberish to her, but really, who knows at this point?"

Parts of Yang's words did make sense to Weiss, at least. Weiss had vaguely remembered the accident itself, along with her weird dream of it. That she wasn't so sure it was just a dream anymore. The small notion that had said Yang's name, not once, but _twice,_ had filled her with an odd sensation.

"Who has silenced you, angel?" Yang's left hand now lightly touched Weiss's arm. "Was it our shadow friend?" Yang looked toward Blake. "They say shadows always follow you wherever you go." There was an odd, almost unreadable tone coming from Yang. "Mine didn't." She seemed to glare at Blake as the words clearly carried some weight, at least to Yang.

Blake sighed, shaking her head. "I know, Yang. I know. Go back to sleep. I'm just going to talk to Weiss for a bit." Blake's tone hinted at recognition of what Yang had said, there was obviously something between them that Yang wasn't necessarily over, and it seemed like that medication had made this very clear. "Weiss, let's… leave Yang to her own devices for now. She needs the rest more than she needs to be talking to us right now." Blake turned, expecting Weiss to follow.

Weiss now slowly backed away from Yang, who seemed to be looking at her. Or was it through her? Yang's eyes were a bit glazed as they now seemed to dart all over Weiss's body. "You're real. You're here. You're real," Yang muttered as she watched Weiss back away. "Where are you going?" she now asked.

Weiss pointed at Blake who gestured for her to follow.

A small sigh escaped Yang. "Shadows take you." Yang laid her head back and closed her eyes. Weiss seemed to frown at her words, not sure what to make of this. Of _any_ of this. If only Weiss had simply chosen to be by herself, she wouldn't have caused so much trouble for everyone.

Now following Blake outside of the room, she noted Blake leaning on the opposite wall. "We'll just talk here. I feel like you should know some things… between Yang and me." Blake looked a little uneasy, another set of emotion-filled floodgates were about to be released. Of that much, Weiss was certain.

"I was a Shadow, once upon a time. Well, I was Yang's shadow. I bet you didn't know this, but I've known Yang since we were ten. As kids, Yang and I were inseparable. But even as kids, I recognized our lives were totally different. I was the rich kid, with a politician dad and lawyer mom, and Yang was just… Yang." Blake's arms crossed, she wanted to close herself off, but this wasn't the right time, so her arms returned to a neutral stance by her side. Yet, a small tick was noticeable as she clawed at her leg.

Weiss brought up her hands to sign, grabbing Blake's attention, and as she did, she mouthed, _"I don't understand."_

"I figured out something, why your sister and mother looked so familiar and why I just thought your last name was a coincidence. You're the fabled Schnee sister. So, in a way, you know what it's like to be a little different. I haven't told anyone, though. That your father, Jacques, is one of the richest CEOs in Atlas, and basically the world. My parents _hate_ him."

Weiss's eyes narrowed, that was something she hadn't even mentioned to anyone. Not even Yang, but Blake… Blake was a lot more perceptive than anyone here, it seemed. That, or she was extremely knowledgeable about world events. Weiss's stomach churned at the sound of _**his**_ name. She swallowed hard, her throat suddenly feeling dry.

"I guess I'm going a little off on a tangent, but I realized one thing. You weren't like me, but more like Yang. And while I don't really talk to you a lot, I feel like this information I want to share will be better left off with you." Blake sighed, now propping her leg up against the wall and lowering her head as she spoke. "As Yang and I got older, I started to… rebel. I hated that everything had seemed to perfect that my life was too perfect, and there were things out there that I wanted to do and see. I told her I wanted to run away, but she begged me to stay, she told me, 'I would do anything for you', and I knew she would. But I didn't want that. And at fourteen years old, she told me one thing that scared me more than anything anyone's ever said to me. She told me that she _loved_ me." Blake's hand covered her face. "An emotion I had been given too much of. Who would've thought that a simple word, so universally wanted, could be easily thrown away, as I had done to Yang?"

An _audible_ noise escaped Weiss's mouth. Weiss herself wasn't sure if it was shock, or something else entirely.

Blake's head popped up, an eyebrow raised. "Yeah. Shocking, isn't it? It was scary for me, too. I didn't want to fall in love. I didn't even like her like that, but the thought of rejecting my best friend became too much over all of what I had put on myself. I was selfish. So I ran. I ran away from a perfect life." Blake held a rather monotonous vibe about her, eyes lingering from side to side as she seemed to recount every moment of her past.

A story she was living again, for the sake of Weiss Schnee.

"I was gone. For two years. At first, everyone thought I was kidnapped, but no… being the daughter of a politician and a lawyer, I was smart enough to avoid any sort of law enforcement. To make matters worse, I had involved myself with an underground gang, and it was only when I ran into Sun, that I finally saw the light. A boy that I happened to run into, that happened to be going to Beacon. A boy that convinced me to come back after all this time, and I _did_. What he did was stupid, he could've gotten himself killed. But luckily, he was smarter than that, and the authorities busted the gang. And me?" Blake took a deep breath, her eyes directly meeting Weiss's.

Weiss herself held her breath, she hadn't realized that there was more. So much more to Blake, to Sun, and even to Yang, that made things so much more complicated, and yet at the same time, made everything finally seem to make sense.

"I was back home. My parents were glad, but then there was Yang. Yang was no longer the same Yang I had befriended those many years ago. It was hard for the both of us, but mostly for her. She didn't talk to me for months, my existence to her just wasn't there. Sun, once again, was my saving grace. He eased us back into a friendship. But even then, I knew Yang wasn't the same. Yang, the girl who would've done anything for me, was now a headstrong, hard-working, and a happy person. She was stronger than I knew. At first, I thought she hadn't missed me because when we did reconnect, everything felt so… _normal_." Blake sighed, shaking her head.

"Honestly, I thought that was enough. To have things back to normal, but then I noticed that she was a lot more distant. Not with just me, but with everybody. Yeah, she was smart and popular, but you could tell… that her heart just wasn't entirely there. That _she_ wasn't entirely there. Like she was on autopilot." Blake stepped forward, now taking another short pause. Blake's amber eye's slowly began to make their way to meet Weiss's curious, icy-blue gaze. "The sad thing about this… is that I only noticed she shifted out of that autopilot when you came around. I think you put the fire back into her eyes, Weiss. You gave her a genuine reason to smile, which is something I feel like I hadn't seen in years." Her arms crossed, slightly closing herself off. "It's embarrassing, as one of her best friends, I know so little about her and how she feels. Yang is afraid that I won't listen, and for that reason she shares very little of her feelings with me. She doesn't _talk_ to me like she might _talk_ to you."

Weiss raised an eyebrow, it was true. Yang had shared with her information that hadn't been shared with anyone else, or, well, Weiss had assumed as much. And, now, it was safe to say that Blake had basically confirmed that the talk at their sleepover was the first time Yang had probably spoken about it. An emotional side of Yang that had only been shared with Weiss.

Yang had made an effort since the very beginning. No one else, except for Winter, had made the attempt to try and learn sign language for one simple soul. In a world filled with booming voices, Weiss wasn't even considered a whisper. But with Yang, she felt as if the world could finally hear her.

But why had it done this to her? To _them?_ She needed to talk about this. But it couldn't be with Yang, not yet, and with Winter, she wasn't sure that her sister would understand. The person who might understand, was the person standing in front of her.

Blake Belladonna.

Her hands lifted up, she began to sign slowly as her mouth moved at the same pace. While she had talked to Blake at lunch here and there, she made sure that Blake could understand her. _"I feel guilty. This accident was my fault."_ Weiss's words were simple, but understandable; but the undeniable look on her face was clear that she did, in fact, feel guilty.

A small sound of confusion escaped Blake, drawing Weiss's attention back up to her. "Why do you think it's your fault?" Her once-crossed arms now made their way back down to her sides as she curiously listened to the selectively mute girl.

Weiss struggled to find a good answer. Yet the only good answer came with honesty, and she had to face it, she was bad at lying. Once more she began to sign, " _You already know I was drunk, but the reason why was…"_

"Neptune?" Blake interrupted. Weiss shook her head. "Oh, sorry, go on."

Weiss started up once again. " _I was too nervous to face Yang, because… I like her. I like her more than just a friend."_ She could feel the 'words' pour out from her, and yet at the same time, it had felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

While Neptune had seemed to be right on the nose with his assumption, Weiss never actually admitted it. 'Out loud.' She still wasn't even sure how she felt back then. But now, now that she had said it, everything felt so real.

"O-oh," Blake seemed to mutter out. "Weiss, I don't see how that makes it your fault." She shook her head, a little lost.

" _Because if I had never started to like her, none of this would've happened! Neptune never would have found out, he wouldn't have tried to convince me to go to the party, and then Pyrrha and Yang would've been alright! It's my fault. It's all my fault. Neptune just wanted to help and Pyrrha and Yang were just being nice. Now everyone is hurt because of me."_ Surprisingly, Weiss's movements were still fluid and calm, even if her heart was racing at what felt like a thousand beats per minute.

"Everyone is realizing things because of you, Weiss," Blake immediately seemed to respond.

"Shit like this happens. All the time. But it's not because of you that this shit happens. I've never seen Neptune so _down._ And it's not like he's good at hiding things, but you can tell how he feels. I think he knows what he did was wrong. And me? I just confessed to you something that only a few people know, and while we weren't that close before, this definitely makes us close now. None of this is your fault. And as for Yang? You can be there for her, she'll like that. Because I _know_ she likes you." She paused. "But know this, this is going to be a hard recovery. I don't know what she'll do, but it may take some time for Yang to get used to all of this. But with you around, it might make everything easier."

Weiss's movements seemed to stop. Her hands found their place back down by her sides. She seemed to contemplate what had been said to her. There was always more to be said, but for right now, things seemed to be a little clearer.

The talk with her sister, then Neptune, and now Blake, had all finally hit her. That this was all a first for her. She'd never had so many people looking out for her. She'd never had so many people apologize, and then lift her up into a position that she'd never even imagined.

In her world, this had called for an absolute revolution.

Weiss Schnee was going to become the person Yang needed. It wasn't about saving her. Or fixing her.

It was about growing with her.

Together, they would achieve new heights with these new changes. As friends or as… _best_ friends? Whatever Weiss wanted would have to wait. Even if she knew, or if she felt was implied, that Yang wanted the same, she was sure that there were more pressing matters at hand.

Weiss wasn't going to run away. Not this time. She looked up at Blake and signed, _"Thank you for listening, and… thank you for being a good friend."_

Blake smiled and simply nodded. "If you want to get out of here, I can take you home."

Weiss shook her head and motioned back toward Yang's room, wanting to stay.

"Alright, well… I won't be in the hospital for too long, and I'm sure you don't have a phone. But, I think Yang's dad is coming back with Ruby," Blake added, checking her phone. "Are you going to be okay?" Blake lastly asked before she seemed to step away.

Weiss nodded, now turning toward the door again, and entering.

"I'll see you later." Blake now walked toward the elevators, disappearing from sight.

Weiss entered the room to a sleeping Yang. She grabbed a nearby chair and pulled it up to her bed. It had been a long morning, and Weiss was a little exhausted. There were so many new revelations that she had to try to process, and now, she was just ready to tap out for the day.

As she sat on her chair, she leaned onto Yang's bed. Weiss used her arms as a makeshift pillow, now lying on them. She was careful not to irritate her injury any further. Her eyes felt heavy as she finally drifted off to sleep with Yang by her side.


	16. Chapter 16

How many times could one girl fall asleep in a twenty four hour period? It did not seem to matter at this point as Weiss Schnee had suffered, just as her friends Yang Xiao Long and Pyrrha Nikos had. Her dreams weren't there anymore, but that didn't mean she still couldn't dream of things to come.

A light tap on her shoulder had awakened her from the nothingness. Weiss groggily looked at Yang, who was still soundly sleeping. She then looked at the source of whoever had tapped her while rubbing her eyes, trying to awaken herself even more.

She was met with a soft pair of blue eyes, looking down at her as she continued to wake up. It was Taiyang Xiao Long. "Hey, Weiss… Let's go home," his gentle tone came through, but the words seemed to slowly process through Weiss's mind.

With a slight head tilt and a raised eyebrow she showed her tired confusion. Now signing and mouthing, she shook her head. _"I don't want to go home."_

"Oh, I'm not taking you to _your_ home. Well, not exactly. I spoke to your mother and offered you a place at our house for a few weeks. Just to make sure you're taken care of." Tai's words came through still as gentle as ever.

Weiss now sat up straight. Her face still hinted at confusion, had she heard him correctly? She would be staying with the Rose-Xiao Longs? "We've already arranged the guest room, but I figured we'd need to grab clothing and whatever else you need from your home. We'll be taking home Yang tonight. According to your mother she's stabilized and free to go home, but they're keeping her for an extra few hours just in case." He gave another smile, however weaker this time.

" _Are you alright?"_ Weiss asked Tai. The girl in the bed was _his_ daughter, after all.

He seemed to be momentarily taken aback by the question, as if he hadn't expected it at all, but he merely nodded as he spoke. "I'm alright. I'm just glad that the three of you are alive and well. I'm just thinking about… adult problems. Something that you shouldn't worry about for right now. Thank you for your concern, Weiss," he seemed to answer vaguely. There was obviously more going on there.

Weiss nodded, now standing up from the chair. She looked back once more at Yang, who reminded her of Snow White right then. A princess in need of a… _really_ good best friend, and nothing more. She looked back at Tai who stared at her readily as Weiss began to follow slowly behind.

* * *

"Well, does this all look good enough to you, Weiss?" Ruby asked, her hands placed on her own hips as she stood in the newly-redone guest room. It had been given a lot more life than before. Ruby now seemed to wander around aimlessly in the room as she had begun to look it over, making sure everything was in its proper place.

No longer did it appear to be a dreary and empty room, but now had been given a spice of life that Weiss would've considered an aesthetic cross between Schnee and Rose-Xiao Long. But it wasn't like Weiss could bring her entire room with her, as she had brought mostly essentials and some comfort items. It had taken several hours to complete the room's new aesthetic, but overall, it was definitely worth the time spent.

Weiss scanned the room as she stood near its exit, her eyes falling on Ruby who had now curiously picked up a jar on the desk filled with myriads of tiny little origami stars. Weiss took a large step to reach Ruby, who jumped in surprise, nearly dropping the jar while doing so. Weiss's reaction time was quick as she managed to catch the jar, along with Ruby's own fumbling hands. "Ahh! Weiss, I'm sorry! If this is important to you I totally did not mean to grab it and then almost drop it!" Ruby's words were rushed, but hard to miss.

Weiss merely shook her head, now taking the jar from Ruby and placing it gently back down on the desk. She wiped her palms on the sides of her jeans, and began to sign to Ruby, " _It's okay. Just be careful next time."_

"Soooo… Weiss," Ruby's voice seemed to call out in a childlike manner, her attention still marked on the curious jar. "Did you make all of those?"

Weiss nodded. _"There's a legend that says that if you made a thousand of these little stars,"_ she started sign, mouthing slowly so the younger girl could understand her. She opened the jar and handed one to Ruby, who seemed to look in awe at the tiny, well-crafted star in her hand. After a short while she looked up at Weiss. _"Your wish would be granted,"_ Weiss finally finished, now grabbing the star out of Ruby's hand and plopping it back into jar. She tightly closed it, and placed it a little further away to make sure it didn't fall off the table.

An 'Oohing' sound gushed out of Ruby, her excitement was ten times of that of Yang's. _Yang._ Every time the thought of Yang had entered Weiss's mind, slight pangs of guilt continued to hit her. Even though she had talked to just about everyone, including Blake, who had _heard_ Weiss out, there was still a small part of Weiss that wanted to strictly apologize to Yang.

For everything that happened.

Even if it wasn't Weiss's fault.

"Has it come true?" The high-pitched voice now drew Weiss out of her misbelieving thoughts. Ruby's silver eyes gleamed with curiosity as she stared directly into Weiss's. Weiss's look of confusion gave away to the fact that Weiss had no current idea what Ruby was talking about.

Ruby's own brow raised, gesturing toward the stars again. "Your wish, silly! You do have one thousand, don't you?" She seemed to eye the distant jar as closely as she could without touching it.

Weiss's brows furrowed at the assumption. Well, Ruby wasn't wrong. Weiss did in fact have one thousand stars in the jar… along with other origami figures that were stashed away back home. It was just that this was the most important piece to her collection. Yet there was something Weiss couldn't deny. _"I haven't thought of one,"_ she responded almost a little hesitantly.

Usually when it came to things like that, you had always started with a wish in mind. Creating star after star while each one held your wish. Only to eventually accumulate into one giant wish that was _supposed_ to come true as soon as the thousandth star had been made.

But after awhile Weiss had lost track of her own wish as she had idley made the stars day after day. There was no big wish or dream that had stuck with her, as back then, Weiss had no further hopes or dreams.

Did that mean that her wish had been wasted? Or maybe some unknown wish she'd made along the way had come true. Whichever one, she wasn't sure. All that Weiss had known was that her original answer was as true as she could get out.

That she hadn't thought of one when her thousandth star had been created. It had been before the move to Vale, she remembered the feeling of finally completing the task. The feeling itself wasn't too overtly special, while the feeling of completion was always welcomed, there was no other feeling of some great accomplishment or relief that had accompanied it.

"I wonder if you can still make a wish! Maybe the wish's power is still in there!" Ruby excitedly clasped her hands together, and they found their way to Weiss's shoulders with the same excitement. "Your wish will definitely come true if you make one! You just gotta wish hard enough."

Weiss seemed to playfully roll her eyes as she was lightly shaken. It seemed as if Ruby had no concept of personal space, but for some reason, Weiss didn't mind this. She was Yang's little sister, after all.

The jingling of a door handle being rattled could hardly be heard at the entrance of the house, a masculine-sounding voice calling out, "We're home!"

Weiss's heart nearly jumped out of her chest while Ruby seemed to turn heel very quickly and walked out of Weiss's room. Weiss didn't immediately follow Ruby out the door. She was… afraid.

Yang was here.

Weiss stood by the door, listening in very carefully.

"Hey sis, good to see you." Ruby's sudden excitement was gone, replaced with a gentle caution that seemed to filled the room — _no_ , the entire _house_.

"Hey…" Yang's voice was soft, if not a little somber. Yang was no longer high on the hospital's pain medications. While she probably was using some pain medications in replacement of the stronger ones she'd received during recovery, they no longer seemed to skew her way of thinking. Or speaking.

"Yang will be out of school for the next few weeks, we have a lot of new changes in our schedule," Tai stated. "But thanks to Winter, we won't need as much help as we thought."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ruby asked

"Winter heard about our situation and offered to pay for it, she wouldn't take no for an answer. Apparently, she's sending something to Yang through the mail as well," Tai answered. "She stopped us before we left the hospital."

A small sigh from Yang could be heard as Weiss peaked her head out the door, trying to listen in on the conversation. "Apparently, Weiss is super rich, or something," Yang answered, but her tone remained unchanged. "Not like it matters…" Yang seemed to look around the house. "I'm going to go lie down…" Yang brushed past Ruby and Tai.

Weiss had begun to stick her head into the room, but it was a little too late.

"Weiss?" Yang's eyes widened, it had seemed like her father hadn't told her about the _other_ arrangement between the Schnees. Yang seemed to quicken her pace toward the guest room and found a Weiss Schnee with her back against the wall.

Weiss weakly raised a hand to wave, unsure of how Yang's reaction fared in the situation or the realization that Weiss had moved in. Yang now looked around the room, it had clearly been changed. "You're _here?_ " Her tone now seemed rather stunned, it was as if Yang had expected Weiss to _not_ be here. But now, Weiss was closer to her than ever. Literally.

Quiet footsteps could be heard outside the door, Yang quickly went to the door and reached out with her right stub, but in her realization, she scoffed and grabbed it with her left hand, shutting the door and _locking_ it. Keeping Yang and Weiss locked together, alone in the guest room. The footsteps seemed to walk away. A clear indication of wanted privacy as there would be no familial eavesdropping today.

"Why are you here?" She didn't seem angry, she didn't seem hateful, but there was something about how Yang asked the question that worried Weiss to an extent. As though Weiss had no longer existed in Yang's universe, and suddenly reappeared like some magic trick.

Weiss began to reply, _"Your father invited me to stay here for the next few weeks. I… I'm sor-"_

Weiss's movements were cut off by a hug. A strong hug that seemed to make Weiss melt straight into Yang's arm and chest. Weiss slowly returned the hug, that had become more like a long-lost lovers' embrace. "I thought… I thought you were gone. They told me you were okay, but… I didn't believe it until I saw you." Yang's muffled words came through to Weiss with a sorrowful realization that sent a pang of longing through Weiss's heart.

Yang pulled back, now pulling Weiss with her on the bed. Yang sat down as Weiss took the spot next to her.

"So… this happened." Yang lifted her right stub and waved it. "Weiss, I'm _so_ sorry. About the party, about... About _everything,_ " she rambled, her tone suddenly becoming extremely downtrodden with guilt and pain. Yang had lowered her head, looking down at her feet. Messy hair covered her face, hiding parts of her pained expression.

Weiss's heart began to hurt as Yang had felt exactly the way Weiss had. Except, that Yang got the worst of it out the two of them. And Yang had blamed herself. It seemed like they had gotten themselves into a circle of blame and guilt. But this was just their life of horrible happenstances that neither of them could control. But it seemed as if both needed some sort of control. Something to stay… stagnant for once.

"All of my hard work, it was for nothing. I can't talk to you like I can anymore, Weiss. I can't… help you. I know I should've waited to talk to you about this, but I just can't… Seeing you, Weiss, I feel like I owe you so much explanation. Weiss, I'm so _fucking_ sorr-"

"Yang." Weiss's voice was surprisingly loud as she cut her off.

Three times. Three times was the amount of times Weiss had spoken, and three times had it been Yang's name.

Yang paused, her eyes going as wide as saucers. Slowly, she lifted her head up to met Weiss's hesitant gaze.

This was the first time that Yang seemed to actually hear her.

"Weiss? Did you just…?" Yang was at a loss for words, her expression seemed more on the confused side if anything.

Weiss simply nodded and began to sign, _"I won't do it all the time. But… a start's a start."_

"This isn't the first time you've said my name, come to think of it," Yang muttered, still in disbelief. She seemed to be wracking through her brain. "You were at the hospital with me. I could've sworn you were some angelic figment of my imagination… and then you said my name, and… I… Well, I heard you speak. That was you, wasn't it?" Yang seemed to remember some things, that was clear. How much she remembered from before her medically-induced mental trip was another.

Weiss nodded. _"Yes, that was me. I wasn't sure if you had actually understood me at that time."_

Yang shook her head. "No, no. There is no mistaking your voice. It's unlike anything I've ever heard, and while it's still so foreign… it's very _beautiful._ " Yang's compliment came fast, even to Yang. It seemed like she hadn't realized what she had said until a brief moment of silence had filled the room.

Yang turned to look at Weiss who held a doe-eyed stare and a hard blush for far too long, "S-sorry, was that too forward of me?" Yang sputtered out, finally aware of what she had said.

Weiss shook her head, lifting her hands. " _No. I'm just…"_ She paused and opened her mouth. "Thank you," she said with a cute smile.

Now it was Yang's turn to blush. She couldn't deny how incredibly cute Weiss sounded. Yang was now afraid of the fact that everytime Weiss _did_ talk to her that she would just end up blushing and stuttering her words. "I don't know what you're thanking me for, but… it's not a problem. At all," Yang responded. "I should be thanking you." She chuckled.

Weiss's right hand had rested on the bed while Yang came out of her laughter, her left hand landed right next to Weiss's, their fingers barely brushing up against each other's. But neither of them moved. They just revelled in their contentment. Yang dared to inch her fingers closer, while Weiss had boldly closed the gap. Their fingers now intermingling. For the moment.

Yang let out an almost hushed squeal, but a blush rushed over them both.

Weiss was happy. Beyond happy. Though, it seemed like her love for Yang hadn't faltered. In fact, it had only grown. Weiss had expected turmoil and pain to happen between her and Yang. But that didn't happen. And here they were, _holding hands._

While Yang wasn't instantly cured, and Yang herself knew that she would probably have to go to many doctors and possibly some therapists, Yang was just happy at the fact that Weiss was okay. But while Pyrrha was another story, it was something she'd have to think about later.

She was just happy to still have Weiss at her side. And even happier to know that Weiss was now using her voice. This had given hope to Yang, as Blake and everyone else had told Weiss.

Who would've known that a simple word, a simple action, could've brought so much happiness to one person? Whether it be Weiss finding her voice or Yang learning how to sign. Both found something to hold onto. _Each other._

Weiss stood up after a bit of time had passed, there was no awkwardness in their minutes of silence, just happy hums and doting side-eyed glances.

Weiss walked over to her desk, picking up the the jar of stars.

"What's that?" Yang now stood up, making her way over to Weiss, curiously staring at the jar. Weiss simply handed the jar over to Yang, placing it underneath her left arm.

She lifted her hands to sign. _"These are origami stars. They say if you make one thousand stars with a wish in mind, it'll come true. I never made a wish. But you can if you'd like."_ Weiss seemed to pause. _"I hope it works for you!"_ A big smile spread across her face.

Maybe everything couldn't be cured with a simple wish. Or her speaking a few words every now and then. But she wanted to give Yang as much hope as possible. That Weiss would be there for her and with her.

Yang returned the smile and added a nod. "You're giving this to me, then?"

Weiss nodded.

A knock and a jiggle of the doorknob could be heard, both Yang and Weiss turning toward it. "Oh darn. Still locked," a small, muffled voice came through, belonging to Ruby. "Uh, hey guys! Dinner's just about ready! Dad says you should get cleaned up and join us! Kayyyy!"

"Got it, Rubes," Yang responded.

Weiss nodded and went to open the door for Yang, Ruby still standing on the other side of it. "Ah! Sorrryy!" Ruby ran off in the direction of the kitchen.

"I guess I'll see you at dinner, then? Well, wait… I'll see you at dinner every day, so nevermind that. Ahh…" Yang's rambling returned. Weiss simply smiled.

"Yeah," she murmured in response.

Yang blushed and left for the direction of her room with the jar under her arm. As she arrived in her room she put it down on her own desk and looked down at the drawer below.

She chuckled to herself and smiled, and in a low utterance, she said,

"Y'know Weiss, I think my wishes are already coming true."


	17. Chapter 17

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang all sat together on the Rose-Xiao Long's couch. Well, not directly in that order.

Ruby had taken over her favorite spot on the armchair. Blake had taken up a spot down on the floor in front of the couch. Weiss was sitting on the couch, Yang's legs propped up on her lap.

Tonight was girls' night. No boys allowed. This had included Tai, who had been kicked out of whatever area the girls were occupying. This night, Yang had guaranteed the girls would indulge in movies, video games, and possibly some juicy _gossip_.

A week had passed since the accident. Weiss had only missed one day of school that week while Yang was possibly going to be out for awhile. Not only that, Yang had begun therapy due to the nature of the accident. Yang never really looked forward to her appointments, and the only highlight of Yang's day was when she'd return home.

To which Weiss was still living in their home. Weiss had certainly gotten accustomed to living in their household. With the help of Yang and Ruby, she had learned how to cook, no longer did Weiss have to survive off of frozen dinners, fast food, or sandwiches. Weiss had also taught Ruby how to sign. Well, the beginning signs, at least.

As for the relationship between Weiss and Yang, well, neither of them had admitted to anything. But it was clear as day to how smitten they'd become with one another. The fear and exasperation of being gay, to Weiss, had disappeared once she realized that Yang didn't care about those things.

Yang, however, considered herself more than smitten. Possibly, head over heels in love with Weiss Schnee. She admitted to herself that maybe it wasn't the smartest thing to focus on one person, but Weiss herself didn't seem to mind how clingy Yang became. It wasn't a bad sort of clingy, but one which wherever Weiss had planted herself for a spell, Yang would be right there with her.

While their intimacy was kept innocent with light hand touches and longer-than-usual hugs, neither of them wanted to admit to the 'I want more' aspect that had lingered in their minds. Both of them still entirely thinking that they didn't need to go further. That neither of them needed to push. Because this was what friends did, right?

"Fear the wrath of my blue shell power!" Ruby yelled out in excitement, on the edge of her seat as the group played AchieveMen Kart 8. "Nobody can withstand Lindsay's speed!" she evilly laughed, racing her way into the top five.

Blake chuckled nonchalantly, her gaze glued to the screen. "Yeah, but not if Michael 'Rage' Jones has anything to say about it." Blake seemed to be going head to head with Ruby now, both fighting for third place.

"You're gonna have to eat those words, Blake! Because Lindsay Jones does not put up an easy fight!" Ruby roared, now standing up from her seat.

Blake followed in suit with a look of determination. Who would've known that Blake and Ruby could be so competitive with one another?!

Needless to say, Weiss was having trouble keeping up with her racing character, Ryan Haywood. Then again, Weiss wasn't too big of a gamer, and if she was, well, then racing games were definitely _not_ her specialty.

"Come on, Weiss!" Yang seemed to cheer on next to her, nearly plopping herself into Weiss's lap as she had done so. Weiss tried to keep her resolve strong as she tried to catch up with the other two along with the NPCs that were in her way. Weiss began to stick her tongue out, brows furrowed as her eyes narrowed in on the screen.

She seemed to be doing a good job at catching up, but as she did, Blake and Ruby seemed to have other plans. They eyed each other and smirked, Weiss was oblivious to these notions, but Yang seemed to eye the duo in suspicion.

"Weiss, you're gonna have to do better than that if you want to beat the best!" Ruby grinned, using a green shell to keep Weiss at bay.

"It's too bad your _girlfriend_ can't save you now, Weiss!" Blake seemed to tease.

"Hey! She's not _really_ my girlfriend!" Yang retaliated, lifting herself off of Weiss with her one arm.

Weiss sputtered out out wordless gibberish, actually making astounded sounds in the process. The conversation that was taking place before Weiss was too nonsensical to make any sort of proper sense! Couldn't they see she was in the middle of an important task?

Blake and Ruby simultaneously gasped at the fact that Weiss Schnee had made a sound in _their_ presence. While Yang had made it known to her sister and friend that Weiss had begun to speak, it was always a shocking thing to hear Weiss make any sort of sound, especially around someone other than Yang.

Yang seemed to giggle at the sound. It was something she'd never get over, and why would she want to? Weiss was cute.

"Gahh! Weiss Schnee, you will not fool me with your cute mockeries!" Ruby playfully spat out with a headstrong look about her.

"I can see the appeal now." Blake still teased, as she focused on the screen.

Yang plopped herself back onto Weiss's lap. "She is pretty adorable, huh?" Yang grinned, adding onto the 'mockery'.

Weiss dropped her controller and began to pinch at Yang's cheeks in a playfully harsh manner. "Ow ow ow!" Yang began to flail to the best of her abilities.

"LINDSAY JONES IS NUMBER ONE!" Ruby stood up cheering as she payed the would-be lovers no mind.

"Second place, huh. I'm getting rusty." Blake fell back into the couch, her voice jokingly conceding to the loss.

Weiss stopped in realization that the game had still been going on… _12th place._ She glared at Yang beneath her, but her eyes held no malice. Yang weakly chuckled as she removed herself from Weiss's lap, rubbing her red and rosy cheeks. "Alright, rematch. Next map is whatever, but I get to play." Yang sat up, stretching herself out.

"Ohhh?" Ruby began, a twinkle in her eyes. "Did you finally learn how to play with your feet?!" She grinned.

"What?! No. I'm gonna hold one side of the controller with my left hand and Weiss is going to hold the other half." Yang looked at everyone, then lastly at Weiss, who had a look of suspicion about her.

"I don't know, Yang. Weiss is _hardly_ skilled at this game, and playing one-handed with two people controlling it seems like a little much, doesn't it?" Blake eyed them with a mischievous grin.

Weiss now glared at Blake and began to sign very dramatically, " _You're going to EAT your words."_

Yang evilly chuckled, "I've taught her well." She took one half of the controller as Weiss still held onto the other half, now sitting thigh to thigh. "Besides, Weiss and I make a _great_ team."

Weiss nodded furiously, although in reality she wasn't so sure about the situation. They hadn't done anything like this before, and all she could do was trust in Yang for something so… trivial. But a challenge was a challenge, and both Weiss and Yang had accepted.

The next race had started. Three laps. At first, it had taken Weiss a while to get used to the way Yang played, but after the first lap, the two had seemed to find their groove. Drifting, throwing, jumping, and dodging in near-perfect unison.

Throughout the entire race, Yang had been whispering into Weiss's ear, telling her what to do and when to do it at the right time. This had caused Blake and Ruby to cry out, trying to distract everyone from what they were doing.

It was a mess. A fun mess, but surprisingly, Weiss and Yang had won the final race. The odd duo had managed to win first place.

"W-wwhhaat? That's cheating, there are two of you!" Ruby cried out.

Yang chuckled. "You didn't say anything before, but now you do? Weak game, sis." She grinned menacingly at her. Weiss held an ear-to-ear grin, they had won! She had won! It was a glorious day for Weiss to win, she was unstoppable, she was unbeatable, she was…

"Ahh, don't worry about it, Ruby, it's just a game." Blake reminded her. "That they cheated on," she loudly whispered.

Oh right, she was the winner of some racing game that she had hardly heard of before coming to Vale. She shrugged, now leaning back into the couch. Yang had settled in next to her, their bodies still closely touching, and neither of them bothering to move away.

"Hey, Weiss!" Yang called to her, turning her head toward the smaller girl. Weiss, too, had turned her head at the exact same time. "Ah!" Yang now realized just how two the close were. Face to face. Almost close enough to…

Weiss placed her hand on Yang's face and pushed her down, glaring. What sort of nonsensical thing had she been attempting now? While Weiss and Yang had definitely grown closer, they had also opened up to one another in a way that Blake and Ruby considered 'totally an old married couple' dynamic.

Weiss and Yang would playfully argue more and more, while Weiss would continue to speak in sign language. Yang, of course, had to speak, but her once-serious and almost-lifeless mannerism had become almost nonexistent. As Yang was now filled with life more than ever after just marginally escaping death.

Weiss heartily huffed as Yang seemed to lay defeated on the couch. "I w-was just going to say nice job." Yang seemed to fake several coughs and then rolled off the couch, landing on the floor on top of Blake.

"Oh no, you'll find no sympathy from me." Blake tried shoving off the heavier girl, but to no avail.

Yang chuckled maniacally, "Oh, how the tables have turned." As soon as she had spoken these words, Ruby dogpiled on top of Blake and Yang.

"Ohhh, how the turned tables!" Ruby sang out, as she landed on top of Yang.

"Gahhh!" Blake seemed to be dramatically crushed underneath the sisters. "Why did I agree to this?! Weiss, help out a friend, will you?" Blake seemed to reach out for Weiss, but Weiss reeled back.

" _Oh no, I know what you're doing and I am not falling for it,"_ Weiss signed, knowing better than to help Blake. It would only cause Weiss to fall straight into the pit known as Blake, Yang, and Ruby.

"What's that, Weiss? Can't read ya'," Yang called from the floor, her voice slightly muffled as her face seemed to be shoved into the carpet by Ruby, who was trying to reposition herself. Blake seemed to try and lift herself up, but was slammed down by Yang.

" _You know exactly what I said,"_ Weiss huffed as she signed, rolling her eyes as she was amused from all the shenanigans before her.

"I think she said to pull her in!" Ruby said, grinning, now grabbing Weiss and tossing her into the dogpile.

The whole group seemed to tumble onto the floor. Thankfully, they had moved the coffee table that had taken its usual place in the living room to a different spot away from the girls unusual roughhousing.

This had taken Weiss by complete surprise as she rolled over Blake and Yang, ending up next to Ruby as they had all fallen out of the pile and were now laying on the floor. Everyone but Weiss seemed to be laughing.

Weiss propped herself up. "Y-You're all dolts!" she seemed to lash out, her voice carrying throughout the room that was filled with joyous laughter.

The whole group had then turned to Weiss, astonished as silence had now taken over.

Blake had a thousand-yard stare directed at Weiss. Ruby's face looked as if she had stumbled upon an infinite plate of cookies. Yang was smiling as she always had, but there was something about how serene she looked in that moment. She was glad that Weiss was growing, not only with her, but with their friends.

Weiss, in realization of what she had done so _openly,_ put her hand over her mouth, her face turning red.

"You sound soooo cuuuute!" Ruby gushed out, tackling Weiss as if she were some puppy dog.

Yang sprang into action, pulling Ruby off of Weiss. "Easy sis, it's not something we want to scare her _out_ of doing," she gently scolded her younger sister who sat back and sheepishly grinned.

"Well, mysterious ghost girl has a voice, too." Blake raised an eyebrow, fairly impressed with Weiss.

Weiss rolled her eyes, it wasn't that big of a deal. Or maybe it was. This was the first time she had spoken in front of more than just one person. More than just Yang. Was she really alright with finding her voice after so many years of keeping it locked away?

It felt… good. A small smile crept on her face, as she looked away in embarrassment. Yeah, it _was_ a big deal.

"Hey, you watch your mouth, Belladonna." Yang pointed at Blake with her stub. "Mysterious ghost girl has _always_ had a voice." Yang might've been joking, but she wasn't entirely wrong, either. Weiss had spoken in RSL for reasons that she kept unknown to them. That had been her method of speaking for the longest time, and now that was all changing for the better. Maybe when she had completely found her voice, she would share everything.

But for now? She kept things brief.

"Anyway, I think our pizza should be here soon," Yang finally mentioned. "I'm starving, and I know you all are, too."

Everyone seemed to nod except for Weiss. "Weiss, I could hear your stomach growling. Nod _or else._ "

Weiss glared and stuck her tongue out at Yang.

The doorbell had rang just as soon as Yang had begun to speak once more. "Oh, speak of the devil. I've got it." Yang stood up and retrieved her wallet, placing it under her right arm as she walked toward the door.

"Meat lovers pizza, here I..." She opened the door. Then, she froze.

"Mom…?"

* * *

 **A/N:** (I hate how difficult it is to talk to you guys on this website/platform) ANYWAYS, with summer here I'm gonna relax and slow down my writing. Chapter 18 and 19 are here, unedited, which means I need to work on 20 before I release anymore. With that being said - I may increase the time between chapters on the regular now. As this chapter came a "week late". I.E, you're going to have to wait another two weeks before I put out the next one. That or if I finish chapter 20 early. Anyways, thanks for reading. Love y'all.


	18. Chapter 18

She held a large, white, rectangular box with a familiar sigil strewn across its lid. Red eyes met with a pair of horrified lavender ones. "This was on your doorstep." Raven handed over the box to Yang who quickly grabbed it, and shoved it underneath her arm, replacing the wallet that was there as she has tossed it aside toward the coffee table.

From behind Yang, Weiss, Blake, and Ruby all eyed the door; they knew exactly who was here, and yet they did not dare make a peep. Blake eyed Ruby, nudging her as she had walked past her to avoid the confrontation that was clearly about to take place. Ruby took the hint, quietly making her way to one of the rooms. Weiss watched them leave, but she knew she couldn't leave Yang. She would _never_ leave Yang.

"What are you doing here?" Yang's look of worry didn't seem to falter as she asked the question. Weiss held a baited breath as she quietly listened on. Tai wasn't here to save them, having just left for work hours before.

Raven sighed. "I heard about what happened." She glanced Yang over, her red eyes falling on Yang's obvious stub. "I just came… to check on you."

Yang's concern and worry quickly hardened into anger. "You came to _what?_ "

"I came to—" Raven began, only to be interrupted.

"No, I heard what you said. It's just that I can't believe you think that I want to see you of all people," Yang began to growl, her tone becoming harsher with each new word.

Weiss flinched at the tone as she watched from behind; she had only seen Yang this angry once… and that was toward Cardin. Though, she had known parts of the history between Yang and her mother. It had seemed that Yang was not over that type of poison, or maybe it had to be expelled a different way.

Through words.

Through a broken and hurting voice.

Weiss was just here for support.

Raven? She was here to hopefully finally listen to her own daughter's voice, lost and broken in its own way. Yang had been strong for way too long, she had conquered many heartbreaks and disappointments. Only to have the main one rear its ugly head at her front door.

"I am your mother, Yang!" Raven confidently stated.

"You _were_ my mother, Raven," she spat out. "That's a title only Summer deserves."

"And yet you still call me Mom," Raven reminded her. "But I didn't come here to argue you with you, Yang. I came to… apologize." A sudden change in tone that both Yang and Weiss caught seemed to hint at genuine feelings.

Yang's emotions seemed to waver between anger and sadness, her words catching in her throat as she began to sputter. "Y-You think you deserve to be forgiven?" She sounded as if she was in disbelief.

Weiss caught wind of what Yang was finally doing, what Yang had needed to do as she quickly ran off to Yang's room, grabbing the one thing she thought might help with the process.

"You really, _really_ think I want you to apologize for all that you've done and _haven't_ done _now?_ " Yang seemed to reiterate, however, Raven didn't even so much as flinch. Yang continued to speak, not even knowing if anyone but Raven was around to hear her as they still stood at the foot of the door.

"Can we not do this out in the open, Yang?" Raven asked, now stepping forward.

Yang backed up, not wanting Raven to get too close to her, and she ended up letting the woman inside the house. Raven gently shut the door behind her and looked up at Yang. Yang's emotions were still written all over her face, one part anger, the other part sadness.

Weiss had returned with the box that held the necklace from before. She stood at the entrance to the hallway, a little shocked to see Raven had entered the house. Weiss couldn't deny the similarities between the two, there was no challenging that Yang was the daughter of this sturdy of a woman.

Raven eyed Weiss and the box she had in her hand. "Seems like privacy is a long forgotten thing. Though, it does seem like the lack of privacy offers a lot more than I bargained for." She gave the smallest of smiles as she nodded toward Weiss. "You look awfully familiar, what's your name?" Raven asked.

Yang looked behind her, finally realizing Weiss was there, and with the box that Yang now considered poison.

"You don't deserve to talk to her," Yang growled out. "You don't deserve to talk to me, either."

Raven sighed and looked back toward her daughter. "You're not even going to give us a chance to talk this out, Yang?" she questioned, her tone was getting slightly higher as she did.

"Talk this out? _Talk this out?_ " Yang parroted the words. "You didn't even talk it out with dad when you just left him. You didn't talk it out with _me_ or Ruby when you left us. Why would you think I would want to hear you now? What? You didn't think a five-year-old would understand why her mother would want to leave for 'better' things?" she trembled as she spoke, her words harsh and bitter.

She had every right to be so.

"I gave you a chance to come with me. Several times. Yang, you could've lived with me and maybe none of this would've happened!" The conversation was nearing a yelling match as both of them stood a foot away while trying to out-speak the other.

Weiss wanted to move in, to help, but this wasn't her battle to fight. So she kept quiet as she always had. Yang didn't need another person to speak for her, her own voice was slowly being found after all these years of being hurt and not being able to do a thing about it. Now was the day to do something about it.

"Y-you think just because I didn't move in with you that this wouldn't have happened? I can't believe you! You think that being with _you_ would make me happy? Nothing could've made me happier than all that has happened in my life up until this point." Yang took a deep breath, her brows furrowing as she could feel her front continue to slip.

"I've suffered through _loss,_ through _heartbreak,_ through _losing parts of myself!_ And you know what? I realized I am stronger than I have ever been for it." Yang had lost herself in her emotions, sobbing as she spoke — her words remaining clear and enunciated even through the tears. "Being with you, I would've learned nothing! I wouldn't have grown and I would've ended up like you! A coward who can't even admit to her family that she's afraid of learning how to really love someone! Who can't admit when she's really wrong! Who runs away when things don't go in her favor!"

Weiss was momentarily baffled at the event and words unfolding before her. She had no place in this, but she couldn't help but feel proud of Yang in this very moment. Showing a display of emotions before someone was always tough, especially if that someone was the person whom the emotions were directed at. Moments like these were never easy, and one day Weiss knew she'd have to fight a battle just like this. She could only hope to learn from Yang.

Yang turned towards Weiss, and Raven stood there quietly, hints of shame and regret written on her face. Yang handed the box to Weiss that was kept underneath her own arm. They exchanged boxes. Though, Weiss seemed to gawk at the box in her hand, now, as it held a specific symbol. _Her_ symbol. Winter had clearly sent this.

Yang turned back to Raven. "Here. This is yours." She shoved the box into Raven's arms.

"My necklace? You're giving it back?" Raven seemed a little saddened and dumbfounded.

"I don't need it. Like I don't need you." Yang held a rather intense look and tone about her. "I realized the longer that I held onto it, the more it continued to hurt me as you had. I thought having it would give me some sort of hope to hold onto that maybe you'd come here, and that maybe I could forgive you. But then I realized…" She looked over to Weiss and then back toward Raven. "You shouldn't keep things in your life that have done nothing but poison you. And for that, I'm not ready to forgive you. You haven't earned my forgiveness…" Yang trailed off, her voice growing sadder.

There was something Yang had to do, another talk. But not with Raven. There was one more person in her life that she had needed to talk to. To forgive.

"You don't want to try even one last time? For me? Your _family_?" Raven asked, she seemed persistent to get to know Yang. But Yang had made her decision. Raven had lost.

Yang was past her anger, past her sadness, all she felt was pity for her birth mother. "You stopped being family when you decided to walk out on all of us for your 'other family.' Besides, I've got all the family I need here in this house."

Raven sighed, turning her back to Yang and toward the front door. "I see…" She reached the handle and opened the door. "Yang, I'm sorry." She seemed to stop at the foot of the door.

"Yeah, me too," Yang replied in a somber tone. She held onto the stub of her lost limb.

Raven walked forward, shutting the door behind her.

As soon as she had, Yang turned toward Weiss and pulled her in for an unexpected and sudden embrace. Weiss dropped the box she held, making a loud thud as it hit the ground. She returned the embrace, letting herself just be there in whatever way possible for Yang. Yang squeezed her tighter than she ever had. "S-sorry," Yang sniffled as she pulled back, silent tears running down her face.

"I didn't think I had the strength to just… tell her off like that. But, she's no longer a part of me. Of who I am. I realized I've got everything I need… here." She stared at Weiss as she wiped her face, her arm still wrapped around her.

Weiss and Yang stared at each other, silent as they looked over each other's faces. Yang's eyes were heavy with fallen tears. Weiss in this very moment could feel her heart beating wildly. Yang's eyes glanced down to Weiss's lips, it was obvious what they both wanted to do, and they had slowly begun to close the gap—

"Are you guys okay?" a voice behind them interrupted. _Ruby_. Blake appeared behind her.

Weiss and Yang nearly flew apart. "Y-yeah! Yeah!" Yang stuttered out. "I'm okay, really. I'm glad that I could do that. Honestly, I don't think I could've done it without you all." Yang awkwardly scratched at the back of her head, light sniffles escaping her.

"You know we're here for you, Yang." Blake nodded, then glanced toward the floor. "What's that?" She pointed at the box that had fallen out of Weiss's hands.

Both Weiss and Yang looked at the box splayed out before them. Yang picked it up and shook it. "A little heavy," she muttered. Yang looked up at Blake, there was more to say today, but for once, Yang didn't fear what was to come.

"Let's go to my room, we'll see what's in the box there." Yang led the way with Weiss, Blake, and Ruby following behind.


	19. Chapter 19

"OPEN THE BOX!" Ruby chanted loudly as she had followed Yang back into her room. Weiss and Blake trailed quietly behind.

Yang held the box underneath her stub, and with her free arm grabbed Ruby, and pulled her into a sisterly headlock. "Ruby, what did I just say?" Yang playfully commented as she looked down at her sister with a glare.

"That we're going to your room to open the box?" Ruby replied.

"Yes… and are we in my room?" Yang stopped at the foot of her own door, giving her sister and her friends a not-so-threatening glare.

Ruby wiggled out of Yang's headlock and backed away, crossing her arms and standing up straight. "Well we would be had we not stopped in front of your door!" Her tone was higher pitched, one that Yang knew to be an annoyingly-mischievous tone. A tone she used just for the sake of poking fun at Yang.

Yang and Blake seemed to chuckle while Weiss silently giggled. "Alright, alright. You've made your point." Yang ushered them all in. Yang walked over to her bed and sat on it. Blake preferred the floor as Ruby took a chair from the desk. Leaving the only spot available to Weiss on Yang's bed.

"Is this the thing that Winter said she would send you guys?" Blake asked.

Yang eyed the box curiously, the symbol, a pretty, stylized snowflake, plastered upon the rectangular box. She then looked over at Weiss. The symbol and Weiss were apparently… related in a way? There was another symbol on the back, however. A combination of a purple-looking glyph layered under a red emblem with a space in the middle resembling a heart.

"Looks to be from the _Snow Fall_ production line," Blake commented. "That's a technology conglomerate with the Schnee and Fall corporations. So, you got something pretty special there, probably worth more than we'll ever make in a lifetime."

The group seemed to remain open-mouthed at Blake's blatant knowledge that nearly _all_ of them were unaware of. Nearly all of them but Weiss.

"How did you know that?" Yang asked, a straight look of confusion written upon her face.

Blake twiddled her fingers, a hesitant look on her face. She knew things; she knew _a lot_ of things. She looked over at Weiss, a sudden need for permission to reveal everything that she had known about the Schnees and their long line of productions. Weiss merely nodded. They were all friends, weren't they? And soon enough, Weiss would have to share her own story. Her own story of how she lost her voice.

Weiss knew only the bare bones of Blake's story; maybe this was the time to scratch a little more beneath that hard surface. But not for the sake of Weiss.

But for the sake of Yang's and Blake's relationship as a whole.

"Remember when I ran away?" Blake began a little sheepishly, she knew that Yang already had dealt with her mother and their past memories, but now it was their turn to face the facts.

Yang, too, knew this would come eventually, she just didn't imagine so soon. "How could I not?" she responded with an eerily calm tone.

"I learned some things those two years I was gone. The world is… well, the world will always be messed up. At first, I thought I had found this underground group called the White Fang that would've helped me out with discovering who I was and what I could be. I learned that I wanted to help to do more than just sit around and wait. Long story short, we learned all about the corruptness of the corporate world." She took a deep breath and looked over at Weiss.

Weiss didn't realize how much Blake knew, but it seemed like she had known a lot. And soon enough, Weiss would hear things she probably already knew.

"There were rumors that the Schnees operated under less-than-favorable conditions. There were also rumors of a second daughter that 'mysteriously disappeared'. At first we thought there was a splinter group operating within our own midsts, that might've endangered you — a child at the time. Things inside the White Fang became dangerous. Whether the rumors were true or not, we learned that there were some within the White Fang that would've leapt at the chance to kidnap and murder just to get their hands on some high-tech weaponry that could revolutionize the way we see just about everything."

Weiss swallowed hard. The rumors weren't entirely rumors. She had disappeared from the public eye for a reason. It wasn't because she had been hunted or kidnapped, but because it was someone else's doing entirely. Her father's. But Weiss wasn't sure how much Blake knew about her father in general.

Not to mention, the group known as the White Fang had made her life increasingly difficult during her childhood. But Blake had been a part of the group. As much as Weiss wanted to say something, she kept her mouth shut. Like she always had. She couldn't blame Blake for what had happened to the corporation. Blake had been young and naive, and from the looks of it, Blake had grown into a much better person.

Besides, this was never about her and Blake. It was about Yang and Blake. The things that Yang needed to hear.

"Wow, uhh… that's a lot to take in," Ruby lowly commented, listening in. The whole group seemed to be entranced by the story.

"Yeah, I guess it is. And to think I was just sixteen at the time, realizing I was way in over my head. I left a lot of good things behind, and I wanted it all back. I'm sure you all know by now who got me back here — Sun. And while the White Fang no longer exists because of me, I thought I had brought everything back to normal." Blake had been fiddling with her hands, squeezing her own fingers in an attempt to fight the nervousness of her own words.

"I hardly told anyone the real story, and that includes you, Yang." She finally looked up at Yang, a small part of her seeming to tremble. "I thought for the longest time you and I were fine. That everything was fine between us, but deep down, I knew they weren't. I left you and… I can't take any of it back. The time that we lost, I know I can't give it back. Yang, we were best friends, and I couldn't even recognize your feelings at the time." She let out a big sigh. "Some friend I was to you all this time. Then again, parts of me wonder if it's fair of me to say we were 'best' friends. I'm… I'm sorry, Yang."

Weiss looked over toward Yang, trying to gauge her reaction. Weiss had been pretty apt at reading her emotions; even at the slightest facial movement, Weiss knew what Yang was feeling. There was reluctance on her face, but at the same time, Yang's concerned expression turned into a soft sudden sadness that hinted at forgiveness. Yang's eyes seemed to move back and forth, but in looking toward an empty space. She was searching her mind for the words that needed to be said.

Yang finally met her eyes with Blake, there had been a small moment of silence that Blake didn't want to break until Yang had spoken. Neither Weiss nor Ruby felt the need to speak up in their behalf. This was between them.

"I have to admit, you were right about the best friend thing. I wasn't… I really didn't believe you were back. At least, not for my sake. It was selfish of me to think so, and honestly it was selfish of me to have… put that burden on you. The burden of the past, when I said those things. Honestly, we were both wrong." Yang sighed, somber lavender eyes meeting with hesitant amber ones.

"I'm sorry, too. But honestly, all that matters is that you're here with me—no, with _us—_ right now. And I wouldn't have it any other way." Yang stood up, placing the box in her hand on the bed next to Weiss, then she offered her hand to Blake, who picked herself up to her feet. Yang hugged Blake. "You're my best friend and a part of my family Blake, always."

Blake nodded as she returned the hug. "Thank you, Yang." Blake and Yang finally felt a long-forgotten relief between each other. They were both okay in parts of life, and while things hadn't worked out back then, they certainly had now.

"Aww, that's so sweet." Ruby added, watching the two hug. "Now can we _please_ see what's in the box?" She seemed jokingly irritated as the pitch in her voice went up.

Yang and Blake pulled away from one another with a chuckle. "Yeah, yeah we'll get right on it." Yang stepped backwards and lightly fell back onto her bed next to Weiss and the box once more.

Weiss simply smiled throughout the entirety of the interactions, she was happy for them. Happy for all of them. They had become a simple little family even though Weiss and Yang were slowly starting to become more to one another.

Now handing over the box to Yang, Weiss grinned at her. Yang nodded, now opening the box. "Whoa..." Yang muttered as she opened the box — it was a prosthetic arm. Top of the line technology like Blake had mentioned. It came with a stud for Yang's stub that somehow gave Yang a fully-functioning arm. Though this would never truly replace the real thing, it was surely an impressive sight.

With the help of Weiss, she put the strangely light, metallic-looking stud onto her stub, Yang then attaching the arm herself. Immediately, it had begun to function. Just like a real arm.

"Whoooooooooooaaaa!" Ruby stood up, jumping to Yang's side, and grazed her hands all over Yang's new arm. "It's sooo cool!"

Yang chuckled. "Yeah, it is pretty cool. This will help me with a lot of things. Like video games." She grinned widely, remembering their earlier shenanigans.

"Oh, you guys won't be able to cheat, then," Blake chidely commented in an amused manner.

Yang glared. "You guys weren't complaining _before!"_ Weiss seemed to soundlessly giggle at their nonsense.

The group had almost began another argument when the doorbell had ran for a second time.

"Ooooh! I'll get it!" Ruby said, finally prying herself off of Yang.

"I left my wallet in the living room, Blake can you help her please?" Yang asked, looking over at Blake, who nodded.

"Heyyy, I don't need help!" Ruby groaned as she walked toward the door. Blake shook her head and shoved Ruby out the door.

Now Weiss and Yang had the room to themselves. They seemed to look at each other, weakly smiling.

Weiss lifted her arms to begin signing, _"That's a pretty neat thing you have there."_ She pointed to Yang's new arm. _"I'm sorry for not… telling you about my history earlier."_

Yang waved her off, shaking her head. "You don't owe me an explanation on anything. You're still the same Weiss Schnee I know." She looked at her own arm, moving it around and trying it out. "Doesn't really change the way that I feel about you."

Weiss's heart jumped. _The way she felt?_ They hadn't even thought about this. Or even talked about their feelings... for each other. But Weiss fully knew what she felt.

" _What do you mean?"_ Weiss seemed to shakily sign, her nerves getting the better of her. But it was a happy nervous.

"Well, you know earlier when we were about to… uhm, hah..." Yang paused, a fervent blush taking over her face. "You know we were about to… kiss. Unless that was my imagination, or something," she quickly blurted out.

She said it. She had said the word. Weiss knew the exact moment Yang had been talking about. Weiss's heart flipped once more. She had yearned for another moment like this. It was almost here.

As Yang looked over to Weiss with trepidation in her response, Weiss seemed to have been frozen as well, but her heart pumped her alive — she knew what she wanted to do. Weiss didn't respond.

"W-Weiss?" Yang seemed to slowly question, she knew just as well what they were about to do. Her fears had been suddenly washed away with the look that Weiss had been giving her.

All they just needed to do was close the gap.

All they just needed was…

"Yaaaaaaaang! WEISSS! PIZZAAA!" Ruby barged in, causing the two to fly apart once more.

 _...To lock the damn door!_

"Get it while it's hot!" Ruby winked at the two and exited the room.

Yang and Weiss seemed to sigh in unison and shrug. Once more their moment had been interrupted. Weiss seemed to soundlessly grunt as they left the room to go join the other two girls.

* * *

Three A.M.

Yang quietly stepped over the three other sleeping girls as they had all slept in the living room in random fashion. The rest of the day for them had consisted of eating pizza, watching dumb movies, and a not-so secret pining for Weiss Schnee who had seemed to be attached to her hip as well.

After their second interruption, Yang was entirely sure that there would be no opportunities as long as the other two girls were around. She had filled herself with entirely too much soda and water, and now needed to escape to the restroom.

When she had exited, the last person she had expected to see before her suddenly appeared, nearly making her jump out of her high socks. "Weiss?!" she whispered, concerned and tired.

Instead of a proper response, Weiss had dragged Yang to her room and lightly shut the door behind her.

"Weiss? Is something wrong?" Yang yawned and habitually led them to her bed.

Yang sat down with Weiss in front of her. It was dark, but Yang could clearly see Weiss through the moonlight.

Weiss swallowed hard. She wanted this.

"Yang?" she finally said a little shakily.

Yang's brows furrowed in concern, but she felt her nerves heighten as the sound of Weiss's voice had always made her weak.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Kiss me," Weiss quickly said, her face burning almost as much as her heart was with desire.

"What?" Yang's eyes widened, she wasn't sure if she had heard Weiss correctly, but there was no denying what she had heard. And this wasn't some dream or her imagination playing with her.

"Kiss me." She pulled Yang by her shirt collar and closed the gap between them, without giving Yang the time to properly respond.

The only response Yang could give now was to slowly melt into Weiss and their shared kiss. Yang's one arm wrapped around Weiss's waist, and Weiss kept her hands pressed to Yang's cheeks, her fingers moving back and lightly caressing her head and hair. Weiss pressed her body into the sitting Yang, causing her, and then both of them, to fall on the bed while they continued to kiss.

This had given them a brief pause as both of them seemed to giggle at the fact. Weiss stared at Yang, who laid below her as her hands rested on both sides of Yang.

"Weiss?" Yang now propped herself up as she had taken this moment to talk to her. Weiss sat up on Yang, straddling her hips, her head tilted. "I was hoping… you and I could be… uhm, girlfriends?"

Weiss heartily nodded and answered her with a weak, "Yes." But instead of going in for another kiss, she simply laid on top of Yang, nuzzling into her neck and reveling in the newfound contact with her _girlfriend._ Yang lifted them both up and properly placed them into the bed, tucking them both in as Weiss seemed to latch onto Yang's neck and continuously cuddle into her.

Yang pressed a light kiss upon her head and nuzzled back into her. Content as she could ever be with this new status.

They were girlfriends, they had actually liked each other and now they had been official. Weiss and Yang were on cloud nine. They didn't dared to move from one another as they drifted off to sleep in Yang's bed.

* * *

"Where could they have gone?! This sleepover was Yang's idea!" Ruby yawned as both she and Blake walked from room to room.

"I'm sure they're here somewhere. Yang wouldn't just leave like that," Blake commented, rubbing her eyes.

Ruby had awakened Blake from her slumber as soon as she had noticed the two were missing from their makeshift beds of pillows and blankets on the floor. As usual, Yang was a late sleeper. Blake had reluctantly followed along with Ruby's shenanigans.

They had finally stumbled upon the closed door of Yang's room, Ruby slowly opening it and freezing with wide eyes. "Oh my gosh..." she whispered, pulling Blake in.

"Wh-Oh." Blake nodded, she looked fairly impressed with the sight before her.

Weiss and Yang were cuddled up in the bed, sleeping peacefully.

"We should let them sleep," Blake whispered to Ruby as Blake had begun to drag her back out of the room.

Ruby nodded. "They're soooo cute."

"Oh, you know we're never going to let them live this down, right?" Blake chuckled as she closed the door behind her.

"Hehe! Nope!"


	20. Chapter 20

Cloud nine was a place in time that currently Weiss and Yang had resided in for days now and there was no way that they could leave it. After the girls night had occured, Ruby and Blake had called them out. It was hard not to. It wasn't like Weiss and Yang could deny anything. It would be hard to explain why Weiss and Yang had been cuddled up the next morning with Blake and Ruby already awake and well aware of their predicament.

It was safe to say that Blake and Ruby were definitely the first to find out about them _finally_ getting together. Not that it wasn't a big deal, but it was more of a relief to say the least. A relief, that the two wouldn't end up playing some sort of weirdly intimate game with one another without _actually_ recognizing the other's feelings.

Blake had congratulated the two and was genuinely happy that they had gotten together. While on the other hand, Ruby had done the same thing, but in an exaggerated manner as she had hugged the two and asked when their wedding would be. Yang of course had to quickly shut her sister down, saying it was _far too soon_ for such events.

Now the four of them, plus Sun, were in the car on their way to a location that Blake had left unspecified. Blake was driving with Sun as the passenger. Ruby, Weiss, and Yang sat in the back with Ruby reluctantly and regrettably in the middle.

What was regrettable for Ruby was the fact that Yang was constantly making googly eyes at Weiss, and she had to be in the middle of all that.

"Yang, your staring is really creeping me out," Ruby whispered, poking at her sister's side.

Yang let out a tiny yelp, being drawn back from her daze. "You know I'm not looking at you."

"Staring at Weiss doesn't make it any better!" Ruby added.

Weiss simply snorted, it was hard _not_ tooverhear their not-so-secret conversation.

"So what? I'm not allowed to look at my girlfriend?" Yang stated loudly.

Now Blake, Sun, and Weiss had seemed to chuckle at the fact, while Ruby groaned is dismay.

"That's not what I'm saying!" Ruby sighed loudly and dramatically. "You guys are too lovey-dovey and I don't want to be in the middle of it!"

"But what if I just love you, sis?" Yang wrapped her arm around Ruby and rubbed her head with her mechanical arm.

"Ahhh! I take it back! Stare at her all you want!" Ruby wildly flailed, causing Weiss and Yang to duck and dodge her wild arms.

Everyone in the car laughed, including Weiss, who let out a hearty laugh. Sun seemed to gasp loudly and turn his head toward the back seat. "Weiss! You sound adorable!" he exclaimed, as this was his first time really hearing Weiss.

"You sound like Ruby," Blake chuckled. "You should hear her talk."

"It's not that great." Weiss rolled her eyes with a smirk, decidingly looking out the window in a nonchalant, yet smug, manner.

There was a collective squee that filled the car as everyone, especially Sun, was excited to hear Weiss for the first time.

"Hah! This is great! Weiss, why did you even stop talking in the first place? You've got a great voice!" Sun commented in his happy state.

While he had meant no harm with his words, his curiosity had caused the entire car to go silent as everyone had turned their attention to Weiss. Said girl had slowly turned her head to see her friends, sans Blake, expectantly looking at her as if she were to answer that question right then and there.

Weiss knew the answer. She always had, but now that her voice had returned, she knew that sharing it would let _them_ know the answer. But she wasn't ready to speak about that. About her life and what had really gotten her to go silent for years. Yet there was only one person she really wanted to know her story. The girl who had always _listened_ to her in whatever shape or form she could. Yang. Her _girlfriend._

But in a car full of friends, she wasn't ready to let so many people know. So she kept silent, small hints of red taking over her cheeks as they stared.

"Heeeeey! Don't worry about that, Sun. Let's just be glad that she is taking the time to do what _she_ wants and is comfortable with. No explanation needed!" Yang loudly stated, gathering back the attention of everyone, while winking at Weiss.

Her savior. Each other's saviors.

"Right… oh. Look's like we're here." Blake parked the car, everyone now shuffling out of the car, looking rather confused. Weiss walked up to Yang and held her hand, squeezing it gently. Out of all places for a road trip, Blake had chosen...

"The hospital?" Ruby walked to Blake and held a hand on her shoulder. "If you're pregnant, you could've just told us, you know."

"Waaaaaah!" Blake and Sun collectively shouted in surprise. Ruby had completely missed the mark on that one. Weiss and Yang just laughed. At least that ceased their fears a little.

Weiss and Yang didn't care to admit too much that the hospital had left them with an uncomfortable feeling. It was hard not to feel bad in a hospital; even though they had come out of it stronger than ever, it was a place that most people would rather not return to.

"I didn't get you…" Sun began, before Blake had cut him off with a glare.

"Nope. We're safe."

"Heh." He awkwardly rubbed his neck and let out a small sigh of relief. There would be no explaining that to Ghira if that _did_ happen.

Weiss and Yang chuckled at the nonsense happening before them. Blake sighed and shook her head, ushering them onwards. Everyone seemed to follow along behind.

"So…" Yang began again as they entered through the infamous double doors, "why are we here again?" Yang felt a hand encompassing and squeezing her own, and when she turned, she found Weiss. Yang simply rubbed her thumb against Weiss's own hand as they moved forward, offering each other solace.

Blake paused and turned to the group. "Please tell me you guys didn't forget about Pyrrha?" she asked bluntly.

"Pyrrha?!" The whole group seemed to gasp in unison, eyes all widening.

Blake nodded. "Yes, Pyrrha. She's awake, and surprisingly enough, she's pretty coherent. Her parents were the ones to notify Jaune, and then Jaune told me."

Everyone seemed to be at a loss for words. Pyrrha had been out for weeks. Jaune had _hardly_ been seen at school, and when he was, he looked absolutely lost. At least, that was what Weiss could gather — she had tried to comfort or hang around Jaune, but he never seemed keen on sharing anything. No one could get through to him.

Until apparently a few days ago, Blake had heard the news first. And now, Jaune seemed more alive and well than ever.

"That's great!" Ruby seemed to genuinely cheer.

"Yeah, Jaune must be one happy dude!" Sun added.

Yang and Weiss simply looked at each other and smiled. A heavy, invisible weight suddenly seemed to lift off their shoulders, one they had nearly forgotten was there because they'd become so accustomed to the feeling. The final person that had been involved in the accident was now alive and well. A guilt that had been there for the longest time now seemed to finally wash away.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go see her." Yang seemed to now lead the way with Weiss by her side.

Weiss, too, was fairly excited to see how Pyrrha was. While everything wouldn't be fixed instantly — or maybe ever at all — at least the process of getting better could finally begin. And Pyrrha had all of her friends here, ready and willing to help her through every step. Just like everyone had been there for Weiss and Yang.

The group entered the elevator and kept a cheerful silence about them. The aura was no longer weirdly dreadful, but hopeful and elating.

"Fair warning, I think they're only letting a few people in at a time. I don't think we want to overwhelm Pyrrha with so many visitors," Blake noted.

"Do we know how well she's doing?" Sun questioned.

"From what Jaune told me, she remembers things before the accident. She doesn't remember the accident itself and… I think she might have trouble walking. According to Jaune and the doctors, it'll take awhile before Pyrrha is really on her feet again."

Yang seemed to outwardly sigh. She was relieved, but at the same time, it was hard to be especially with news like that. Either way, she should be glad that Pyrrha was on her way to recovery — it was just never easy for any of them to hear. A light nudge and nuzzle of comfort came from Weiss.

Just then the elevator dinged open to an all-too-familiar setting, the same lobby that Weiss and Yang had dwelled in before. But no hesitation was to be had by them as the group stepped out and walked straight toward the room that Pyrrha had resided in.

In a short time, they appeared in front of the door, the five of them happy as they could be for the situation. They just wished they had been warned beforehand so they could've brought flowers, cards, and gifts for their friend. But it wasn't like Pyrrha didn't already have enough recovery gifts from each of them — there simply just wasn't enough room for anymore.

Blake lightly knocked on the door, Jaune opening it and smiling. "Oh! You're all here. Hold on. Ren and Nora just need to say their goodbyes." Jaune glanced back behind himself as he held the door wide open for them all to peek in.

With that being said, Ren and Nora seemed to walk out hand-in-hand, and in good spirits, but not before running into the group that was already outside waiting. Nora seemed to dramatically sniffle, "Our daughter has such good friends." Ren simply shook his head, not bothering with Nora's shenanigans, but he couldn't deny that she was right.

"Oh, hey guys." Yang waved at them with her free hand.

"He—" Nora looked down at Yang's hand, seeing the way it was intertwined with Weiss's. "Heeey, you two." A devilish grin appeared on her face.

It looked like Nora was about to begin on some new shenanigans, but Ren tore her away from the group and back down toward the lobby. "We'll catch you guys later. I'm sure Pyrrha will be happy to see all of you," Ren told them quickly, Nora's smile huge as she gave them all a wave goodbye.

The group just chuckled and then turned their attention back to the now semi-opened door with Jaune in the way. He seemed to look at them all, but then turned his full attention to Weiss and Yang. "You know, I'm sure Pyrrha would be glad to see how you two are doing." He waved them in.

"Sounds good." Yang nodded as she and Weiss approached the door and headed inside. It had only made sense for them to go in first out of all of their group. They _were_ a part of the accident, after all.

Jaune closed the door behind them, but not before telling the rest of the waiting group that they would get their chance too to see Pyrrha.

Pyrrha seemed to eye the duo as they had walked in. "Oh!" Her hands covered her mouth, noticing Yang's new arm, but at the same time she noticed both Weiss and Yang were holding hands, looking closer than ever. Her face went through a mixture of emotions before settling on a soft smile with light tears to accompany it. "Hello again." She wiped her face. "You two look good." She smiled weakly, and glanced over at Jaune, her own knight in shining armor that had stood with her through it all.

"Hey, Pyrrha," Yang softly began. "You don't look too bad yourself." She smiled at her as both Weiss and Yang approached the side of the bed. "How are you feeling?" Yang cautiously asked. It wasn't hard to tell how Pyrrha was feeling, it was obvious; light bruises and heavy eyes seemed to cover her face and body, but she was alive. And that was the best thing that any of them could ask for.

"Oh, you know," Pyrrha responded with a weak chuckle. "I'm better now knowing that you two are alright." She looked over Weiss and Yang. "Things have changed, haven't they?" Pyrrha seemed to mostly eye their intertwined fingers and Yang's new arm.

Yang nodded. "For the better, I think. Hopefully the same happens to you, for the better." Yang outreached her mechanical arm for Pyrrha to get a better look at it.

"This is… impressive. I didn't know you had connections." Pyrrha seemed to hint about knowing just how expensive an arm like that could be. Jaune also seemed to take a look at the piece.

"Looks like it cost more than I could ever afford," he mumbled.

"Yeah, I didn't know I had them, either. But apparently Weiss does," Yang answered Pyrrha with a shrug. She didn't want to overshare information that wasn't entirely hers to have a say.

Pyrrha looked up from the arm to Weiss. "And you… How are you doing?"

Weiss let go of Yang's hand and thought about signing for a moment, but she paused and opened her mouth. "I'm great, Pyrrha. It's good to see you are, too." She smiled. It still felt so strange to talk in front of people, especially those who were fairly new. But Weiss had to admit that Pyrrha was probably her second friend that she had made in Vale, if not one of the kindest. And she was pretty glad that she was okay, too.

Pyrrha's eyes widened, her head shaking as if she were trying to awaken from a dream. "Weiss, have you… always spoken?" She furrowed her brows, looking a little confused, unsure if her memory was playing with her or not. Jaune had, too, momentarily gasped in shock to the response. He had heard from his friends that Weiss had been speaking, but this was the first time he had actually heard Weiss with his own two ears.

Weiss shook her head. "It's a new thing I'm trying out," she responded softly.

Pyrrha smiled. "That's incredible news. So, I take it you two are..."

"Dating," Weiss and Yang said simultaneously, both smiling bashfully.

"Oooh, even in sync, too." Pyrrha chuckled. "Well, we'll all have to celebrate with some double, maybe triple, dates if we can convince Blake and Sun." Pyrrha seemed to become a little more upbeat.

"I'm down for that." Jaune nodded.

"I'm sure it's possible," Yang agreed. "Well, I think we'll let everyone else see how you're doing. Now that you're awake, we have all the time in the world to catch up."

Weiss and Yang were incredibly lucky and happy at the situation at hand. Pyrrha was okay, and everyone seemed to be getting what they wanted. The duo had left the room while Sun and Blake had been the ones to go in next.

They waited with Ruby outside and made idle chatter. But Weiss had remained her usual state of quiet, deep in thought as an idea popped into her head. An idea that she knew Yang would be on board for. She turned to Yang and signed to her, _"I need your help."_

With a questioning eyebrow raised, Yang nodded. Fully knowing by the smile on Weiss's face that it had to be good.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey all. I'm back. Sort of.

First of all, I want to apologize to everyone for making you guys wait. I promise there is still quite a bit left to this story. Chapter 21 and 22 are finished and I'll soon begin on 23. This story is my baby and I in no way mean to abandon it. If there is something in my life I want to finish, it is this. But sometimes life get's hard and you need to take a break from things, so here I am.

Second of all, I sincerely hope y'all didn't forget about Pyrrha! More things are to come. And I have to thank you guys, those who have commented, kudos'd, and just have let me take my time to myself to get myself back into this head space. I'm still getting there though. I'm not 100%, but bare with me. This story is not done. Thank you for your patience and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

"Alright Weiss, this idea of yours. Are you finally going to share now that we're home?" Yang asked, plopping herself onto Weiss's bed.

It had taken a while for Weiss to finally move back into her own home. Though she would have rather stayed with Yang, the longer she stayed there, the more she felt as if she was overusing their hospitality. That, and the promise of only staying there for a week or two was a little overdue.

The two of them had spent the day moving most of Weiss's stuff back into her own room and putting everything away. This had helped Yang more with the use of her new prosthetic along with Weiss using her voice more, little by little.

Weiss had hinted at the idea of doing something special, but for who or what the something special was, still remained a complete mystery. Weiss hadn't the chance to go into a full explanation, but hopefully now that they were once again alone, they could have that chance to talk in private.

Now turning to face Yang as she finished putting away the last piece of laundry, a wide grin plastered on her face. Her hands lifted up excitedly, still in the habit of signing. _"Well, I was thinking you could help me out with something special. We could do it today, if you have the time."_

Stretching herself out, Yang stated with a grin, "I always have time for you." She paused, a curious look on her face. "Now what's the something special, and do I get to use my cool new arm for it?" She jokingly flexed her prosthetic limb.

Weiss chuckled with an eye roll. "That's questionable." She pointed to Yang's arm in a lighthearted manner as she began to speak. "But I was hoping you could help me… call my sister." Weiss now sounded a little sheepish.

Yang always held the habit of grinning when Weiss spoke, even more so when she could tell there was clear emotion or intent behind her words. It was nice to see Weiss with an expressive voice. "Oh? Call your sister?" Yang questioned, obviously confused as to why Weiss would need help with such an easy task.

Weiss sported a small smile on her face as she seemed to know something, something that Yang was about to hear. Weiss lifted up her hands, now signing. " _I wanted to…"_ She paused, lowering her hands back to her sides. "Talk to her," she finished clearly without the use of her hands.

The notion seemed to immediately click with Yang as she now grinned widely. She stood up from Weiss's bed and nearly picked her up and spun her around, causing Weiss to giggle and flail about. "Of course I'll help you talk to your sister!" Yang answered. She gently placed Weiss down, who was still in a fit of giggles before a look of curiosity overtook Yang again. "Wait, how do I exactly help out with this?"

Now calming herself down, Weiss looked up at Yang. "You're pretty good at rambling." Weiss smirked.

"Heeyyy, no I'm not! Sometimes I've just got a lot of things on my mind that I just can't always keep in so it just all comes out when I'm not really thinking about it. It happens to everyone. Okay, well maybe not ev-" Yang paused, her brows furrowing. "I see your point." Weiss let out another small giggle to which Yang replied with a head shake and a small kiss upon Weiss's forehead.

Back to signing, Weiss began, _"You also have the perfect topic if you don't want to completely ramble."_ She pointed at Yang's arm. _"I just need you to talk, keep her distracted, then I'll come in a little later — she'll probably be a bit confused but… it'll just take off from there. I know it will."_

Yang crossed her arms and nodded. "Sounds good to me. Are we doing this now?" she asked.

Weiss turned to her desk and seemed to rummage through the cabinets only to pull out a box with a tablet in it. She withdrew the tablet, weighing it in her hands. "I never really used this thing much. My sister bought it for me as a gift, but I thought it would be too big to carry around and too clunky if I wanted to sign." Weiss seemed to stare idly at the tablet that was still in near-perfect condition. "As for right now, we can always try. She usually has time for me." She paused, an uncertain look on her face. "Usually," she reiterated.

She walked it over to Yang and handed it over. _"You probably know more about how this thing works than I do. I'm only good with phones."_ She made a face, looking rather sheepish. _"All I remember is that Winter set her number in there for contact as well. So we should be able to facetime her with this."_

Yang seemed to look over the tablet, turning it on and messing around with the settings until she had eventually come to Winter's number. "Oh. I think I got it. So… I call her now?" Yang seemed to eye the number, her fingers hovering over the video call button. Weiss responded with a nod and left the room. "Ahh..." was all Yang could get out before the tablet began to ring for Winter.

Shrugging, she went to the desk and propped up the tablet, trying to properly set it up so she wouldn't have to hold it all the time. Before she could get it properly balanced, she heard a voice come through. "Weiss, are you… Yang?" Winter clearly seemed to question, her voice was a little too loud through the tablet's speakers.

"Ack!" Yang seemed to pull back as she had finally steadied the tablet so it wouldn't fall over. "H-hey Winter!" Yang seemed to grin awkwardly.

Winter of course held a confused look about her. "Did you mean to call me?" Winter's eyes seemed to look around the room behind Yang. "Where's Weiss? Is she alright? Are you on her tablet?" From the looks of it, Big Sister Winter Mode had been engaged. Yang's eyes seemed to widen, it had taken her a second to realize this, but it was something she was all too familiar with as well when it came to her own little sister.

"Whoa, whoa." Yang seemed to raise her hands as if to slow down Winter's own worries. She took a deep breath and looked at Winter. "Yes, I meant to call you. Weiss is doing fine, but she went off somewhere before I could stop her. And yes, but it took me a while to prop this thing up so I'm definitely not moving us anywhere because propping this thing up was a pain in my…" she paused, shaking her head.

She definitely was a rambler.

"Well, you get it." She sheepishly grinned at Winter, who held an unusually hard, cold stare. Maybe it was just a Schnee thing. After Yang had stopped speaking, Winter cracked a small smile.

"I see," she simply answered, returning to a normal and hearty tone. "Alright, Yang Xiao Long, how are _you_ doing? I heard you were dating my little sister," she seemed to begin with, Yang could see Winter's eyes narrow but with a certain sort of lightheartedness. Yang could tell what she was doing, it was another big sister thing. She could tell Winter was happy about the situation, but was looking out for her as well. She couldn't blame her if Winter would be a little hard on her. Yang would be the same if Ruby had started dating someone.

Yang nodded. "Well, I'm doing alright. I've gone back to school, and that's been a world of difference. Weiss has helped me get back into classes, she's helped me with a lot of things that I missed. She's also helped me work on being a leftie, which is a lot more difficult than you think... But yeah, we're… dating. I like her a lot, and I promise to treat her right," Yang continued to ramble on.

Little did the two know that Weiss was outside the door with drinks. She didn't want to intrude on the duo just yet. She wanted to hear them both out. She knew they would get along, she just had to hear it, first. But of course, it seemed like Winter was in Big Sister Protective Mode. Though, it seemed like Yang was handling it well, seeing as she wasn't at all intimidated by the older Schnee sibling.

"I expect as much," Winter stated astutely, her eyes narrowing in on the Xiao Long girl. "I see you're using the arm I sent you. How is that coming along?"

Yang lifted her arm in front of the screen, showing it off and moving it in normal manners. "Feels pretty life-like. I mentioned to my friends it'll never be a replacement for the real thing, but it helps a lot with the simple things in life." She looked up at Winter. "I still stand by that statement." She shrugged, putting her arm down. "I have to thank you for the arm. I was surprised by the gesture, didn't know you guys were _the_ Schnees. So, thank you." Yang bowed her head down, it seemed like she was giving a small nod to Winter.

Winter seemed to clear her throat, her big sister barriers were easily torn down, or at least poked at. "It was more for Weiss's sake, is all. She probably would've done the same had she been in my position." A small lie in the beginning that made Weiss smile from behind the door. Winter knew that Weiss had liked Yang, but it wasn't just for Weiss's sake. Weiss could already tell that Winter considered Yang a part of their tiny, inclusive family. A family that could actually function.

Yang nodded. "Well, thank you either way. I owe you a lot." She seemed to scratch at the back of her head.

Winter simply shook her head in response. "You owe me nothing. You've already done enough to repay me." A simple and powerful statement that seemed to shake up Yang in a good way. Winter had seen how much Weiss had grown in that short amount of time of just talking to Weiss at the hospital. Even their texting between each other seemed a little different, a little more livelier and hopeful. That was all that Winter had wanted for Weiss, and if Yang was the main factor for that growth? Winter would've given her more if she could.

Weiss looked down at her feet, her heart was filling up with so much happiness. She smiled to herself from ear to ear, but she knew she had to act nonchalant as soon as she walked in. She took a small sip of her own drink and then took a small, yet silent, deep breath.

"Oh, alright then." Yang seemed to be at a loss for words. "I wonder where Weiss went…" she seemed to mumble, unsure of how to go on. But as soon as she had asked the question, Weiss walked into the room, placing a drink next to Yang. "Speak of the… _angel,_ and she shall appear." Yang chuckled to herself and moved herself out of the seat so Weiss could sit down. Yang took to standing behind Weiss.

"Weiss." Winter seemed to nod. "Is there any reason you had Yang call me?" she immediately questioned.

Weiss seemed to momentarily tense up, as she grabbed her own drink and took a sip from it. She lifted her hands, and with a small smile, she placed them back down. "What? No hello for your little sister?" Her voice was shaky, but happy, as she seemed to tease and joke around with her sister.

Winter seemed to freeze in time, but her head visibly leaned back as she began to blink erratically, unsure of what had just actually happened, but it was clear as day. Her face slowly became red as her hands began to lift up to her face. She covered her mouth, but her tears flowed freely. Light sobs escaped her.

Weiss couldn't help but begin to smile and tear up as well as her own big sister began to sob. She had never seen Winter cry before, had hardly seen her express any definable emotion. Weiss felt light squeezes on her shoulders coming from Yang.

"Weiss," Winter sobbed out happily, "you're speaking. You're actually talking." She began to simultaneously sob and laugh in disbelief as she had taken her hand away from her face. Once more, a mixture of emotion that Weiss had never experienced from her sister.

"Yeah, I kind of am," Weiss chuckled, wiping away her own tears in return. "It's something new I picked up. Yang and everyone else have been helping me." Weiss's voice cracked as she spoke; seeing her sister so vulnerable like this was something else.

"For once, I don't know what to say, other than I'm amazed, and proud, and..." Another weak, yet happy sob escaped Winter as she covered her face fully this time, trying to wipe away all of her tears. Crying was a messy business, and surely it was something the sisters weren't used to. "When did you…?" she seemed to be half-choking on her words, still in disbelief.

"After the accident when you talked to me I just decided maybe it was time to give someone a chance to hear me out." Weiss seemed to shrug, her head tilting upwards as her eyes met Yang's. Yang looked down at her and smiled softly.

Winter wiped away the tears completely, a small smile lifting to her face. Truth be told, she had always wished it would be herself that would be the one that would make Weiss speak again. But that dream had been lost to Winter once the two had moved away from one another. And thankfully, it had been for the better. Winter knew better than to act out on jealousy she considered worthless now. All that mattered was Weiss was talking again.

And it was Yang who had helped her see that she _did_ have a voice. That someone was always willing to listen. Yang just happened to be the person who was in the right place at the right time, all for Weiss.

Nodding her head, Winter's own smile couldn't be stopped. "Weiss, I'm… just so happy I can hear my little sister speak again." Another weak chuckle mixed with a sob forced her to pause. "You deserve to be heard. You always have. I'm just so glad that you're starting to find your voice again."

Yang had been nodding along, keeping quiet as she had watched the two sisters speak to each other for what felt like the first time in forever. Which it basically was. She couldn't help but feel her heart swell with pride and joy. Yes, Yang might've lost an arm… but she had gained so much from just having Weiss by her side. A sense of hope and unity, and a realization of family that she wouldn't change for the world. The two had helped each other grow. Yang was hoping for many more years of that.

Weiss sniffled and nodded. "Yeah, me, too. I feel like I have a lot to catch up on. On just… being heard."

Winter hummed. "And it seems like you have a lot of people willing to listen." She then eyed Yang, who smiled at her. Winter seemed to straighten herself out. "Thank you, Yang. And you, too, Weiss. This was a pleasant surprise."

Yang waved her off. "It was Weiss's idea. She was the one who took initiative to talk and everything," Yang had finally spoken as she seemed to lightly pat Weiss's shoulders.

"And she was my inspiration." Weiss looked up at Yang again, clearly starry eyed.

Yang looked down at her, gently kissing her on the forehead.

Winter just seemed to slyly smile at them, admiring their love for one another. It was something she was secretly overjoyed for. Yang was a good fit for Weiss. A light sniffle escaped Winter. "Well, it was a pleasure talking to you two, but I fear I have work to finish up. Thank you two for everything. And Weiss?"

"Yeah?" Weiss answered.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Winter."

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you all who have stuck around and commented, Favorited, or to those of you lurking and sticking with me. I really appreciate you taking your time out to read this story. I'm doing my best on writing the rest of the fic and hope you all will continue to stick around. I'm working on chapter 24 right now.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter as I have envisioned writing this since the very beginning of the fic. I'll warn you now though, chapter 22 and onward will be a bumpy ride.


	22. Chapter 22

There were holes in her memory. Slight glimpses of something she wasn't entirely sure of, but had a growing suspicion that something was going on. Ever since Weiss Schnee had left the hospital many moons ago there was a bubbling feeling in the pit of her stomach that yelled 'Danger!' every time she had left the house. And now that feeling had peaked into what almost felt like a volcano ready and raring to blow at any moment.

Now that wasn't to say she didn't feel safe around her loving and doting girlfriend, Yang Xiao Long, but the feeling only grew more intense when the two were outside. Maybe she was paranoid. Or her imagination running wild. But Weiss Schnee could not ignore the fact that every time she had left the house there was a strange car at the corner of her street.

A black car. Tinted windows. She didn't dare approach the car for fear of the uncertain. All she could do was fast walk to Yang's house as days passed. She was lucky if she was picked up. But even then, the car had seemingly followed at a distance. Even sometimes appearing outside of Yang's house at a distance.

This was not coincidental.

Yang, too had begun to notice Weiss's strange and nervous behavior as they had been walking back to Weiss's house one evening. Weiss had begun the habit of checking over her shoulder a little too often, or even shifty eyes that raced side to side to check every hidden corner or shadow. This had been going on for the past few days and now, and Yang was totally concerned as this had begun out of nowhere.

Not to mention the growing quietness of Weiss had returned after finally having found her voice and becoming a chatterbox after the talk with Winter. Yang could not ignore the sudden growth in regression.

"Weiss?" Yang seemed to call out to her girlfriend. Again, Weiss was in a different headspace as her eyes cautiously looked back and forth - a quick turn of the head as she seemed to be gawking down the street. "Remnant to Weiss, are you okay?" Yang called out again, finally pulling Weiss out of whatever she had been doing.

Yang placed her hands on her shoulders and stopped her right in her tracks. Weiss slightly jumped at the sudden contact, but it was through no fault of Yang's. "Weiss, what is going on?" Yang's voice filled with concern. The change in her loving and newly talkative girlfriend was now once again concerning.

Weiss had begun to open her mouth, but as she did, she noticed a car in the distance driving up to them, so she decided against speaking, and returned to using sign language. _"I think I'm being stalked. Or followed."_ The car passed by, but thankfully, it wasn't _the_ car.

Yang stood up a little straighter and didn't dare look around. In a low, quiet, whisper she asked, "What do you mean?"

Weiss scrunched her face, she knew it wasn't her imagination. That there was something going on, and the only person she could truly trust with her voice was Yang. In a very low whisper, Weiss replied, "Someone is watching me." Weiss truly felt and looked paranoid, she pulled Yang along with her, ushering them to keep moving. "Every time I leave my house, I see a parked black car that hasn't been there before. Even when I leave your place, I see it. Same car, model, and plate number."

Yang seemed to sputter. "W-what? How long has this been going on? Why haven't I noticed?" She looked behind her; so far, the coast had been clear. There was no reason for Yang not to believe her. They walked normally, though Yang had now begun to walk with such a swagger that she wanted people to believe she was force to be reckoned with.

Weiss scratched the back of her neck, feeling a cold chill run down her spine. "I don't like this," she muttered lowly, catching the attention of the high-alert Yang. "Can we just go back to your house?"

Yang nodded, grabbing her girlfriend's hand, and the duo turned around. Yang, however, continued her swagger-filled walk.

"I hate to overstay my welcome," Weiss admitted, knowing that she had spent far too much time at Yang's house.

"Weiss," Yang's voice was gentle and utterly calming for the situation. "You're a part of my family now, got it? You're free to stay as long as you like. You have clothing there and if we need to get anything from your place I can ask my dad to tag along." She paused, considering the situation. "You don't mind if we tell my dad, do we?"

Weiss merely scrunched her face up, whispering, "I don't want to make a big deal of this. What if this is just my imagination? Can this just be between us for now, please?"

Yang nodded. "I've got you. But, Weiss, if we do see someone _for sure_ following you then you know I have no other choice than to tell someone."

"Alright." Weiss meagerly nodded, her gaze lowering to her feet as she walked in sync with her girlfriend. She couldn't think of any reason as to _why_ someone would follow her. She hadn't done anything criminally worthy of that sort of attention. Any inkling or notion of some strange agenda that someone had had crossed her mind - but why would it be her, Weiss Schnee, that would be targeted?

Weiss had hit the highest point in her life, so she thought - and now it seemed as if someone or something was willing to take that away from her.

Or maybe this was something she had been doing to herself. Her small inner demons had returned, possibly making herself go mad. Things couldn't stay good, at least not for…

"Weiss!" she tugged Weiss out of the way for a little kid to go whooshing past on his bicycle. "Watch where you're going, kid!" Yang hollered at him. Weiss gasped back into reality, unsure of what had just happened. "Hey, are you okay?" Yang seemed to wave her back to that moment in time.

Weiss seemed to blink a little erratically with a small nod. She looked up at Yang, clearly concerned. _"Yang, I'm not… crazy, am I?"_

"What?" Yang furrowed her brows. "Weiss, you have a legitimate concern and if you've seen this car following you for multiple days at a time, then I believe you. I will always believe you." Her voice struck Weiss with a seriousness that she hadn't felt in a long time. "I will protect you from anyone at any cost. You have me. I'm not letting anything happen to you." Yang placed a small kiss on Weiss's forehead to reassure her.

A rush of relief overtook Weiss, she could always count on Yang to quell her demonly and self-threatening thoughts. Something she was grateful for.

"Thank you, Yang." Weiss shyly smiled at her, a small blush flooding her cheeks.

Yang chuckled with delight and pulled the two along back to Yang's house where they holed up for the rest of the day. The rest of the day had proven uneventful in stalkerish terms.

* * *

With the next day at hand, Weiss and Yang had returned to school, with business as usual. As the school day ended, Weiss and Yang had taken the bus this day to return to Yang's house.

Just as Weiss had thought her fears had been for nothing, it was when Weiss had spotted the vehicle, parked just a few houses down from Yang's own house as they approached. She had nearly sprinted right inside of Yang's house with Yang not too far behind calling after her.

"Weiss?!" Yang had followed Weiss into her own room, Weiss seemed to be peeking out of the window. "What is it?!"

Weiss merely grabbed Yang by the hand and pulled her toward the window. "There," she seemed to shakily whisper. "That's the car."

Yang peered through the window and eyed a black vehicle with tinted windows, an overly expensive vehicle too lavish for Yang's side of the neighborhood. It was hard to miss as it was entirely out of place, sans the color of the mysterious car. Yang left the window in a huff and rushed out of the room.

"Yang?! Where are you going?!" Weiss seemed to be the one calling after her now.

"To confront whoever the hell is harassing you." Yang seemed to be headstrong in the notion as she had just managed to get to the front door, opening it and seeing the car _approach_ the house.

"No! We don't know wh—they're coming. Yang, _please_ close the door.I don't like this." A panic seemed to arise in Weiss, her voice shook with fear, something it hadn't done in years.

Yang seemed to gulp, hearing Weiss's voice. It seemed far too late to turn back now as the car stopped in the driveway of Yang's household.

"H-Hey! Who the hell do you think you are? This is private property! My dad's inside with a gun!" Yang's voice boomed at the approaching vehicle, unsure if they had heard her threat or not. Even if it had been a lie. Though, this didn't sway whoever was inside of it.

"Yang…" Weiss seemed to plead, hiding behind her.

The car's engine cut off and a rather large man exited the vehicle, adorned with shades and a suit that probably cost more than Yang's house. He seemed to pull on his gloves, preparing them for something. His hand reached inside of his suit and shuffled about.

"Weiss Schnee?" the man called out, looking beyond Yang.

Yang and Weiss froze in time. This did not bode well.

But Yang snapped out of it.

"You won't get near her," Yang growled.

The man's brows furrowed as he pulled out a note. "Your father has requested your presence back in Atlas." He approached Yang and Weiss, Yang took a strong stance in front of Weiss who was trembling behind her.

Weiss's heart dropped. Those words struck more fear into her than anything else she could've ever imagined.

"And what if she doesn't want to go to Atlas?!" Yang hissed.

"She has no choice. Her father bought _over_ custody from Willow. And as law states, she's only seventeen. Not a legal adult. This note should explain everything." The man handed Yang the note.

"How did you even find her? Us? And why does he want her?!" Yang scoffed.

"I'm a Private Investigator hired by the richest man in all of Atlas. I'm good at what I do and I had the pleasure of confirming that Weiss Schnee does in fact have a voice. And now he wants her back at home, by his side," he simply stated, his mission seemed to have been over, and any information that they wanted was answered. It wasn't like those questions could change Weiss's fate.

"And what if she doesn't go? What if I stop him? You?" Yang stood up against the taller man, her courage seamlessly unwavering.

"Not the wisest idea, Yang Xiao Long of Raven Branwen and Taiyang Xiao Long. Sister, Ruby Rose, sixteen, attending Signal Academy - born of the now deceased Summer Rose. You'd be doing your _girlfriend_ a favor if you stay out of the way and stick to what you know. Jacques is a powerful man and requested that I get Weiss back soon and as painlessly as possible. But it'd be terrible if your working father just so happened to get into an accident himself."

Both Yang and Weiss went wide-eyed. Yang seemed stunned. But it was Weiss's turn to step in between the larger man, she felt a trembling in her entire being as she did so. There was no way out of this, and she definitely wasn't going to let Yang _supposedly_ die for her. "So what now?" Weiss simply muttered, her voice weak, and if anything, fading back into nothingness.

"Wait, what?!" Yang seemed to place a heavy hand on her shoulder and turned her around. "Weiss, you can't be serious… you can't…"

Weiss simply lowered her face and shook her head, turning back around to face the larger man.

"I'll give you till tomorrow to pack the rest of your necessities. The rest of whatever you need here can be bought back in Atlas. We leave at eight in the morning." He simply nodded, and turned his back, not allowing for a second thought or gesture. He left as diligently as he had arrived, and drove off.

Weiss stood there, defeated. Was this really it for her? After everything she had been through and grown through, would she really be heading back to Atlas only for her past to once again catch up to her?

She felt a tightness overtake her as Yang had wrapped her arms around her, not wanting to let go of something she had worked so hard for. Weiss didn't want this, either, but there was truly no telling what or how far Jacques would go to get what he wanted.

"Yang, I'm _so_ sorry," Weiss whispered, voice trembling, as her thoughts raced with what was to come.

"It's not your fault. None of this is your fault and I just wish there was some way you could stay," Yang seemed to sob in frustration, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Weiss sighed and turned around, shoving her head into Yang's chest and ultimately pushing them backwards toward the inside of the house. Yang took the hint and dragged them both inside, back to the safety net of Yang's room.

The two of them plopped onto Yang's bed, nestled into one another not wanting to let go. Not sure of where to go. Or what to do. Yang continued to sob, but Weiss had no tears left to cry as she scolded herself.

She should've known better. That sooner or later her father would ruin this for her. Like he had ruined everything else in the past. Just for once she had thought things would go her way, but in the end… well, she would never win. Not on her own.

All Weiss could do now was comfort Yang as there was going to be no comfort left to find for Weiss, she would take this moment as it would probably be one of their last.

Minutes passed, but it was hard to tell just how long they had been laying there. Ruby was still gone. Tai was still at work. And Yang's broken sobs turned into light breathing, but with stagnant frustration behind the breaths. Weiss had remained in the same position she had when they had first plopped onto the bed, laying with her head on Yang's chest. Wanting to feel her heartbeat.

The only thing that mattered right now before everything would essentially go to shit.

Weiss let out a hearty sigh.

"So, is this it?" Yang finally broke the silence.

Weiss immediately propped herself up, facing Yang who was positioned below her.

"If you think we're breaking up because of this, Yang Xiao Long, then I have some very strong words for you." Weiss seemed to glare at her girlfriend.

Yang's eyes were puffy and red. "I just… I'm sorry. I thought I could do more for you. Be more for you. And I know you're not leaving me on your own volition, it's just that… I can never seem to do anything about it. About those who leave me. I don't want to lose you, Weiss." A small, unavoidable tear rolled down Yang's face, who seemed too preoccupied with staring at the wall then to look Weiss straight in the face.

Weiss shook her head and gently grabbed Yang's face, moving her head so that she would make eye contact with her. But Weiss simply leaned in, kissing her intensely on the lips, where Yang's left hand met with Weiss's own face to deepen the kiss.

"I promise you, you're not going to lose me," Weiss whispered as she pulled away from the kiss. "I'll do whatever it takes to get back to you."

Yang propped herself up, pulling herself out from underneath Weiss. "Weiss, if there's one more thing you can promise me…?"

"And that is?"

"Don't lose your voice. Whatever you do, just know that someone's listening, that _I'm_ listening," Yang seemed to plead.

Weiss softly smiled. "Yeah, I'll try not to… but first I think I have to tell you something. Something that you should've known long ago."

"About what?" Yang asked, trying to rub away the sadness from her eyes.

"I want to tell you the story of how I _lost_ my voice."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry this took so long to get out!**

 **Y'all have no idea how nerve-wracking putting out this chapter is for me. It's that chapter that took me like three? four? months to finish and I could not for the life of me feel confident about it. Apologies if the writing seems iffy. Thankfully, I always have Eli to help me out. (Y'all make sure to thank him too.)**

 **I really hope you enjoy it. There will be nothing but angst in the next few chapters.**


End file.
